Salvation of the Devil
by Sado
Summary: Fear, rage, anger, vengeance, misery are all the emotions Jun feels brewing in the 2nd KOIF tournament. But what is it about the mysterious Kazuya Mishima, locked away in the shadows, that she feels drawn to so powerfully?
1. Prelude

Prelude 

He woke up with a start. This mansion, this giant captivity, this cold paradise, this hell. Each day he grew to love and to hate it. It brought him no joy and yet gave him pleasure. He sat up in his large bed and looked at the deep purple sleeping gown, the large soft bed, the beautiful silk sheets, the velvet night outside and the moon that shone like a divine carol of flames. It was beautiful, it was comfortable. Yet he felt no liking for it. He couldn't. His heart was cold. It felt nothing.

Intoxicated, he stood up and strolled to the window. The ebony night greeted him with the same cold desire, as he had lived with all his life.

He was cold blooded. Arrogant. Strong. Brave. Power hungry—and yet still a scared little boy crying as he was when his father was about to throw him off a cliff. Around 20 years had passed by and nothing had changed. He was still that little crying boy, scared at being thrown off in an abyss. Only now he was a man, with Devil possessing his wretched soul, soon to be cast off again in an abyss—in hell. It was the same…

"I am going to die…and disappear," he whispered as he stood by the window breathing his sorrow into nothing but the blackness of the night and the stillness of the room. He felt lonely, but that was all his life. This is what life had offered him. Scars. Pain. Rage. Loneliness. Hatred. Devil. Greed…and long sleepless nights.

Tugging his purple gown, he let his gown fall down slightly revealing the dreaded scar that trenched across his chest. He felt it and looked into the night. He walked up to the large fire that warmed his room. Gazing into it he saw nothing but screams and tears and cries. That was his life. All about suffering and that is how he repaid it…by making others suffer. He saw the faces of all he had made suffer. He saw his father menacing as ever. He saw the old Doctor Boskovich whom he had kidnapped struggling to cure his daughter and himself. He saw Michelle, the Red Indian girl he had clobbered in the first Tekken tournament—how she hated him for defeating her. He saw Devil, cruel and harsh burning inside him like a purple inferno. He saw all those whose death he had caused since his reign over the Zaibatsu. They all swirled around him, all those he had sent to hell, all waiting for him to come down there too.

"Hurry and come down to hell, Kazuya! We're waiting for you!"

All the images of these people swiveled around and merged and congealed. They spun around him, chanting and cursing, screaming and laughing—waiting for his untimely demise. Waiting for his fall to hell. Maddened, he attacked the images, punching and shoving at them but they faded away, laughing hysterically at this reluctant prince of hell.

"Shut up all of you!" he screamed back in pain, his scar burning.

Slowly they all disappeared, their supernatural laughter becoming distant yet sinister.

"You fool…"

He stood there in silence for a long time, musing.

He was Kazuya Mishima, the dark prince, the ruler from the shadows, the Devil. And yet…this was all so far away from who or what he really was. Everything within him and around him seemed nothing but an illusion, perhaps hiding something even more sinister and evil. Who knows? Who ever knew?

* * *

Lightening flashed and the wind was mercilessly lashing at the dark cliff held prominent in the dark night and the flashes of lightening. On top stood a man in a dark gi, his body covered in deeps bloody trenches, his face a crimson mask. His mind was full of rage, of vengeance and violence. Yes, that man would pay. His son would pay for throwing him off the cliff.

"Kazuya! You son of a bitch!"

It was Heihachi…and he was pissed.

* * *

Japan-2 years laterHeihachi lay exhausted on the ground, the sunlight somewhat soothing his wounds. He lay motionless on the ground, still panting from his laborious training. His mind though was oblivious to the pain; all he was thinking was to get what was his back, back from that son of his. Slowly he stood up, the electricity type ki of his making sparking sounds as the sunlight danced off his demonic face. He will take back what is his. 

As he thought this a large bear walked up to him. It was Kuma. Kazuya, knowing its love for Heihachi, had kicked Kuma out of the Zaibatsu compound as well. Having nowhere else to go and feeling its master's presence, Kuma rejoined Heihachi. He walked up to his master and licked his hands. With the bear at his side, Heihachi had decided to go on a harsh, inhuman training to ready himself for a fight with Kazuya—and make sure it would be the final fight with his son.

Already the dark clouds of vengeance brew in the night, with none but God knowing what lay ahead.

The Zaibatsu Compound—A few weeks later

Kazuya stood alone in the basement of the Zaibatsu. He was donning his white gi pants and the red gloves, his hair spiked back in his usual way. The black belt hung limply near his abdomen, his eyes staring ahead of him as if at an opponent.

He looked at his American bodyguard, who had brought him the news of his father being alive.

"So that old bastard is alive…"

"Yes sir."

Without saying anything Kazuya got into his fighting stance.

Ya!

Ka!

Ka!

Seeyah!

He was training alone with only the tall statues witnessing his intense and brutal training routine. He executed all the moves of the intense Mishima-ryu he had mastered as a mere child, a feet worthy of even a demon's approval. He had honed them to perfection during his rigorous training for his fight with his father, mastering all the signature moves and learning some of his own. With sweat trickling down his face he shot forward, his eyes narrowed and focused.

Rising sun.

Rising uppercut.

Dragon uppercut.

Abolishing Fist.

Twin pistons.

Spinning Demon.

Lighting uppercut.

With sweat dripping down his intense face, his black eyes merciless, he stood still, huge bolts of electricity emanating from his body. He stood there in that position for a long time, the electricity glowing brightly. The few guards in the basement ran for cover, leaving Kazuya utterly alone. But he was used to it. It was like a shadow now.

Channeling his power into his fist he spun. Once. Twice. And with the third spin jumped upwards like a rising god.

"Lighting screw uppercut!"

The electricity loaded fist collided with one of the statues and in an instant it exploded with the enormous power, shattering away, the few pieces of the statues clanking on the hard, wooden floor. Kazuya stood with his eyes closed, pondering.

"Heihachi! I will destroy you…then and only then I can rest…"

The timid guards materialized from behind boxes, pillars and doors. They looked in awe as the lone Kazuya stood in the midst of the fallen debris, his powerful arms crossed, staring away in the darkness. Slowly a bittersweet smile crept at his mouth—he had a plan.

The Tekken 2 tournament—a tournament to finish it all, once and for all.

* * *

Japan, Osaka

The large office was too large for a single man. Yet it defined the need for grace that every person of high standard needs. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think of such things. The man in front of her bore a powerful expression. Her boss. He sat with a large letter in front of him with the Zaibatsu insignia on it, and a few videotapes. She didn't know what was going on but her intuition told her that something was going to happen that would change her life.

"Kazama Jun, you know of the animal testing that has been going on, don't you?" the boss asked in a deep, almost metallic voice.

"Yes, sir, I am aware of it," she replied still struggling to keep her anxiety from being obvious.

"We the WWWC have gotten a lead on it finally. A few of our agents have gotten some leads to it but they all disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, vanished. No one knows where they went. It's like they have dropped off the face of the planet. Obviously the man behind their disappearance is also the man behind the animal disappearance. We have, however, received a few tapes from those people. It seems they managed to send them just in time. Here…I want you to have a look."

He inserted one of them into a VHS player and soon enough Jun saw bloody experiments carried out on various animals, like rabbits, rats and even some endangered species. To her surprise she even saw what was a Raptor, something that should have been extinct millions of years ago. She saw their suffering, the gore and their screams and slowly she felt her breath becoming shaky and suffocated. She felt a stinging pain behind her eyes and tried hard to hold back the tears.

"Who is doing all this?" she asked suddenly, trying to divert her attention.

"This man…or so it seems," he said inserting another videotape inside the player. Jun was looking away from the screen, still trying to suffocate those tears when the boss put in the tape. After a few deep breaths she looked up and saw a man dressed in a purple suit, with spiky hair and eerie red eyes glowing like a demon. His staunch built and steel gaze instilled a pang of fear in her. More pictures of his came but while some were intimidating and fearsome, others showed him as a normal guy down the road. With each passing picture he seemed to be alternating between a despotic tyrant and a lovesick artist. One particularly caught her attention in which he was sitting alone in the large Zaibatsu head chair, looking away in silence, his eyes normal now. She could see something strange about his face and that expression in his eyes. It was lost, almost hopeless like of a man who has given up on everything and lets the river and the wind have their way with him. She could see that insatiable silence in him and his black eyes stared forward in a mix of spite, yearn, disgust, hopelessness, pity and disdain—as if laughing at the absurdity of everything, but more so at himself and his fate.

"Who is he?" she whispered to her boss, still looking up at the enigmatic man whom she couldn't take her eyes off.

"Mishima Kazuya…the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and organizer of the upcoming Tekken 2 tournament. Not only is he rumored to be behind all this he is also a feared fighter and…he is supposedly possessed."

"Possessed?"

"Yes…by some Akuma or Oni or…something. Load of bull if you ask me."

He shook his head slightly, stuffing a thin cigar in his mouth that he nonchalantly puffed away as he stared ahead of him, in deep thought. The silence in the room lingered as her boss sat motionless, staring away. The rousing himself up from his deep thought he looked at Jun and threw the letter towards her.

"What's this?"

"That there is an invitation letter we were able to get. It's for the Tekken 2 tournament and knowing your caliber as a fighter we want you to enter. You orders are to compete in the tournament but only so that you can investigate this Kazuya guy. But to let you know what you'll be dealing with…" he trailed off and inserted another VHS, "…I'll give you a brief history of all the fighters entering."

* * *

That 'brief history' ended up taking half an hour and by the time it was over, Jun just wanted to go home. Or maybe even resign. Or maybe take up teaching in one of the local schools in her village.

"Your flight is today at 8:00 p.m. to the Mishima compounding on their island," her boss had said, "don't be late. Now leave."

Jun walked away from the WWWC headquarters slightly dazed. What was going on? One minute she was a simple woman working in the WWWC to save animals and the next minute she is off entering a tournament where she could wind up getting herself killed, considering all the freaks of nature her boss showed her. And not just that…she would have to investigate that man, Kazuya Mishima.

"K-Kazuya…Mishima…" Jun whispered to herself getting lost in her own thoughts, at a loss of words to describe the man she had just seen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Mishima Zaibatsu-1 day before the tournament

Jun stood in awe at the massive mansion that seemed to spread for as far as she could see. The Mishima Zaibatsu. It lay in the bosom of a deep forest on a secluded island somewhere in Japan. She stood amazed at the massive mansion, while some other fighters, the ones who were there before in the previous Tekken tournament, seemed indifferent. Amongst them was the one who radiated the most evil aura she had ever felt. She turned her head to see in his direction. He stood in a dark grey gi, a red belt keeping it in place, his bulging arms and hands were wrapped in white bandages, folded at his chest as he stood looking up where the host should be…but it was his face that stirred the awe she felt. Hard, cold, merciless. Feeling her gaze, he turned his cold eyes and looked at her as if she were an insect. She could feel the rage and vengeance burning in his soul and heart. With a scoff he turned and continued staring where the host was supposed to come, unblinking, unflinching.

"Where is the host?" Lei Wullong asked her finally. Jun rolled her eyes.

Lei Wullong, the Hong Kong cop who had (unfortunately) accompanied her in her journey. Much to her annoyance, he was a pesky and rather nosy and a tad to comfy and that annoyed her being the sensitive, quiet woman that she was. He was here looking for his friend and partner, Bruce Irwin, who was supposedly missing. Jun didn't look at him, but answered, herself pretty anxious.

"Have patience, Lei-chan…" she whispered to him softly.

"Lei-chan! What the heck are you calling me 'chan' for?"

Jun just ignored him. He continued.

"Anyway this host guy better come here or I am…"

He never did finish his sentence.

Out he walked, a stone face, eyes brows knitted together in a merciless scowl and seething arrogance hanging on him like a mist—Kazuya Mishima. He moved himself around like a god, full of power and grace and vitality. Jun felt an eerie aura emanating from him as he walked towards the large balcony that overlooked all the participants that had come. He stood there, his sharp, black eyes examining each and every one of them. She noticed how they burned with rage as soon as they landed on the man in the black gi. They stared daggers at each other for a long time, both emanating so much hatred that she could almost feel the air around them become poison itself. After a few moments, he took his eyes off him and scanned the rest. They landed on Lei and moved away as soon as they did—he didn't interest him even in the least.

And then they settled on her. Almost instantly the taut expression and the scowl faded slightly. The tenseness of his face seemed to be replaced by an expression she couldn't describe—somewhere in the middle of surprise and a secret happiness. She felt the ice-cold eyes melt away; she felt warmth. It was calmer, more peaceful.

All of a sudden, as if all that had happened was unintentional, the scowl returned. He lifted his gaze off her (which lingered on her a bit longer than it should have, she noticed) and looked up as he spoke to them all in his raspy voice.

"You have been invited to the Tekken 2 tournament. This is no beach ball party. You are here to represent your art forms and pit them against your opponent—nothing is off limits. Don't bother me if your opponent is too strong. That is your problem not mine. In the end if—IF—you defeat me in the final match, you will inherit the Mishima Zaibatsu. Ask me no other questions. I have nothing else to say to all of you. My men will tell you where and when you will fight and will lead you to your cabinets. Don't go nosing around in this island, you are here ONLY to fight—if you get raped or mauled by my men or attacked by some animal don't come whining to me. I will kill you myself. And remember the most important rule: in this island _I _am God. Now get lost!"

He simply turned around and walked back into the shadows of his large mansion where he had come from. Most of the fighters were dumbfounded over his directness, while once again the 'Tekken veterans' seemed indifferent.

"What an asshole!"

"What's with him?"

"Spooky guy!"

Jun ignored Lei and the others comments and simply watched the man in the dark gi stalk off. As he walked all the guards bowed to him. It didn't surprise her considering he was the previous leader of the Zaibatsu. She looked up at the balcony, finding herself searching for Kazuya again. Kazuya, though, had disappeared in the shadows of that ghastly mansion.

She shook her head.

As she turned to walk back to her cabinet, Lei walked up behind her.

"Hey guess what?"

Jun just stared at him.

"My room is next to yours!" he said with a cheeky smile.

Rolling her eyes, Jun walked off to her room and shut the door in his face as he came behind her, assuming he was invited. She was thinking of the evil she felt from the Kazuya and the other man to be bothered with the prying cop.

As she stood there she thought of the tournament. All the fighters were strong. She felt their spirits and it was mingled with single-minded ambitiousness, whatever the ambition was. She was the only one who lacked that drive—she was on a mission. That was all. She didn't have anyone to save, an old score to settle, greed for the Zaibatsu or the need for fame. She realized that this lack of 'drive' could be her undoing. And besides, all the people here were veteran fighters—black belts, prodigies and famous names from different styles, even legends like the American Judo fighter, Paul Phoenix. She was a simple twenty-two year old girl who learnt martial arts for self-defense…not as a gladiator destined to pit them against others.

In that moment she realized that the future was rough and bumpy.

She rested against her shut door to her cozy little room. It was a small room with a small bed in the corner, a few chairs and a table. Thankfully the window was pretty large, she thought. She was standing there with her head on the door when all of a sudden her head started spinning wildly. Numerous images flashed in her mind of an Angel's halo, a giant wolf and a stunning image of a demon walking hand-in-hand with an angel in a beautiful forest. Suddenly the day darkened, the image crumpled close and started burning, the demon and the angel reducing to ashes.

She gasped, overwhelmed at what she saw. What did it all mean? Suddenly her knees buckled and her head numbed. She collapsed on the floor, tears welling up her eyes.

_A little boy was sitting on the grass. Jun was standing in the middle of a thick black forest, near the child, her heart beating rapidly. She looked at the little boy's smiling face and felt the weight of anxiety fall off her shoulders. She walked up to him and crouched beside him. He was happily sitting on the grass, singing to himself, playing with a toy—Batman. She looked at him and looked at his light brown eyes and jet-black hair. She saw her face there. She noticed the already powerful built he had and saw the same aura of uniqueness hanging onto him as great heroes and martyrs do. _

"_What are you doing here? Where is your mommy?" _

"_What are you saying, mama?" the little boy asked and looked up at her. He slowly started giggling, innocently at first but then she noticed a demonic set of canines, his eyes glowing red like someone…like Kazuya's. _

Jun woke up. She was shivering uncontrollably as she sat up, peeling the sheets off her. She held her head for a long time as she sat there thinking about what she had seen.

This was the second vision she had had. The first one was in the afternoon when she came to her room and the second one was right now in the night. She used to get them before, had them even as a little child, but they were far and stretched apart, and never violent, usually more like a daydream than anything else. But now they were violent and disturbing.

And that child…some arcane part of womanhood had already answered that question for her—she knew this kid was her son…the son that wasn't even born yet. Yet still she found it all so hard to believe.

She held her head, brushed hair black bangs off her face and walked up to the window of her small room, surprised how drained the vision had made her. She looked outside and saw how lovely it was…even on this wretched island. She cupped her face in both her hands and stared at nature that greeted her enveloped in a sultry black mist. This was the world, our beautiful world yet to many who lacked the right way of looking at it, they saw no beauty—only darkness. The moon had come out now and hung out in the black night sky like a large, glowing wallflower. She continued looking at the moon, hugging herself with her cylinder arms as the cold night passed on.

She finally looked at the large mansion but suddenly noticed a large figure standing still on the balcony. It was Kazuya. He stood there staring at the moon, his muscular arms folded at his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was dressed only in his pants she had seen him in earlier in the morning. From the silk like light of the moon she noticed his well built physique and his eyes almost seemed as if they were sparkling. Her eyes lingered on his face that seemed so different now. It was gentle, even kind, silence flooding it. He stood there like a demigod standing amidst a world he had descended in—a world where he didn't belong. In that moment she realized that this man, who was feared and hated, who seemed so arrogant and hostile in the morning had a side to him that was far away from it—as distant to his reality as the moon he was staring at was from him.

In that moment she decided to find out the truth about him—and if it really were a demon populating his soul then she would take it upon herself to exorcise it from him.

* * *

Fighters' room

"Someone crashed your dojo! What were you doing when it happened you stupid Bruce Lee wannabe! Making dim-sum! Bwahahaha!"

Paul had had more to drink than usual and he wasn't particularly used to saki. Law sat in front of him, his own cheeks flushed red. He too had had a lot to drink. Paul insisted that they celebrate HIS winning of the tournament beforehand lest they ran out of money as they usually did. Law, who was already pretty flushed in the face, got redder still when Paul passed that comment. He was laughing and drinking along but that "Bruce Lee" comment pressed his buttons.

"What do you mean, you grease monkey! I am not a Bruce Lee wannabe. I just look like him. And at least I know who my father is!"

"What! I know who my father is!"

"Yeah sure you do! I bet even he had a sack of shit on his head that he called hair!"

"Keep my father out of this, you Chinese fortune cookie!

"Don't call me Bruce Lee wannabe! I'm not the one driving an outdated heap of scrap metal!"

"And keep my bike out of this!"

"And at least I don't dress up like a gay porn star!"

"My outfit is cool! I'm not the one wearing yellow tights! And you sound like some retard off a badly dubbed Chinese movie!"

"You're so dumb you tried to drown a fish! You probably failed junior one 3 times and were kicked out of school!"

The truth hurts—and Paul didn't handle this pain very well.

"Damn you! You want some!"

"Damn YOU!"

And so it started again: Paul and Law were at each other's throat again, when only a few seconds ago they were drinking as best buddies. It was the same always. They were like little boys, only more muscular. The whole area echoed with loud thuds and battle cries of the Kung Fu and Judo veterans. Numerous lights flashed on and off from the other rooms as the other fighters yelled at them to cut it out.

"Knock it off you idiots! It's 3 a.m. in the morning!"

Nothing came of it. They continued to pound each other till eventually they were too tired to continue. Exhausted they sat side by side, resting their backs against the room walls. Dazed. Both were bruised up. Finally Paul picked up some of the remaining bottles of saki.

"Hey Bruce…err…Law, let's drink some more!"

Law looked at Paul irritated but eventually agreed.

"Yeah why not"

And so, just like how they had become enemies in only a few seconds they became friends again. With a grin Paul looked up at Law.

"Hey, but I kicked your ass back there!"

"Yeah right! I whacked you around so much my feet are numb!"

"Kiss my ass, dweeb!"

"Eat my fist!"

* * *

Zaibatsu-day 1 of the tournament

Lee Chaolin, Kazuya's half brother and current right hand man, stood examining the proceedings with his sharp and shrewd eyes. The proceedings finished and eventually the guards ushered the fighters to their destined places to fight.

"So far so good. I hope nothing stupid happens this time…and nothing gets in my way," he chuckled, as he envisioned his own ruling of the Zaibatsu—like everyone else, he too had his own agenda.

* * *

All fighters were given a small note that contained the description of when, where and who they were to fight. None of them could hope for it to be altered. There were around 20 fighters in total and all got the name of their first opponent and when and where they would face them. There were going to be no more than 4 matches in a day.

Heihachi opened his note and saw the name of the fighter he was supposed to face. He seethed with anger and closed his eyes. After a few deep breaths he opened then and smiled widely, full of confidence. Nothing was going to stand in his way to get back what was his. Nothing.

* * *

A few hours later

Jun shielded her eyes from the sun and the heat as she stood on the beach watching the first fight of the tournament. She was donning a grey top and shorts, while Lei, much to her annoyance was wearing only his boxers. She told him to at least wear a vest if he wanted to stand around her but he refused so she simply left him and came on her own accord. So far she hadn't gotten any leads or clues or anything. She wondered when she would find any.

* * *

Heihachi was standing a little in the sea. He awaited the arrival of his opponent. All the other fighters were standing waiting for the first match of the tournament to take place. Heihachi patiently stood there, retying the bandages on his forearms and hands. Slowly Heihachi's opponent made himself obvious. It was Yoshimitsu. The new fighters wondered how fair it was to have a guy with a katana (sword) fight a guy with no weapon. All of a sudden a hushed silence drowned the audience as Kazuya made his way to watch the fight. Steadily Kazuya made his way through the fighters and stood in the front line. He felt a weird presence near him and turned to see Jun standing next to him. She too felt a weird presence from him. They both looked at each other, her gentle eyes coming across his. Again she saw his face relax and the scowl fade away. But this time as they stood standing close to each other, she saw the change in the look in his eyes—from cold and merciless they changed soothed down.

But like before, he quickly, as if avoiding her, turned his head and stared at Heihachi. They stared at each other again for some time. Heihachi thought about the match as he stared at Kazuya.

"You bastard! You purposely made this match to see him cut me to pieces!"

Kazuya grinned. As if reading the old fart's mind Kazuya shouted out.

"I made this match to see if you still have anything left in you!"

Smiling Heihachi fell into a low horse stance, channeling his electricity type powers. He brought his right fist to his hip, the left one held at arm's length in front of him, still in a low horse stance. He looked at Yoshimitsu and motioned him to bring it on.

"Hurry!"

Yoshimitsu didn't waste time—he had to rescue Doctor B as soon as possible and that annoying whore, Kunimitsu was up to no good as usual either. He had to win and take the Zaibatsu from that no good scoundrel Kazuya.

Flipping forward he brought both his feet up to smash Heihachi in the jaw but he nimbly avoided him. Desperate to connect the Manji ninja catapulted himself forward and spun around, his sword spinning life a dicing machine.

In a single movement Heihachi planted his foot forward as if wanting to crush the whole earth with it, and thrust his arm forward in a straight punch.

"Heavy power punch!"

The incoming Yoshimitsu received the blow head on, his Japanese hat tearing. He fell backwards sharply and landed in the sea with a splash. Heihachi didn't look pleased. He wanted a real competition.

"Get up, you bastard!"

Slightly shaken, the ninja stood up eventually and came at Heihachi with a rapid series of 3 backspins. The first one bounced off Heihachi's thick forearm, the second one was parried easily but the third one connected with Heihachi's skull. The old man spun around on impact and Yoshimitsu took the opportunity to slash at him. His sword whizzed through the air dead locked at Heihachi's throat. Seeing it come Heihachi ducked under it in the nick of time, a bit of his spiky hair chopped off by Yoshimitsu's sharp katana. In a rapid secession Heihachi's fist collided with his jaw pushing him back with the immense impact, and then with the other fist Heihachi launched the Manji ninja high in the air with another brutally powerful uppercut, thin lines of electric ki sizzling at his fist and at Yoshimitsu's jaw.

"Twin pistons!"

Little drops of blood oozed out of his mouth as Yoshimitsu landed on the beach. He remained prone of the beach, still dazed, the sun lashing mercilessly at his face.

"This guy…his power...impossible!" he gasped.

He flipped up again and stood his ground. Heihachi was looking at him with a bored expression.

"If you want the Zaibatsu, you will have to go through ME!"

Gritting his teeth Yoshimitsu charged forward, his sword aimed at the old man's heart. At the last second though he crouched low and spun around many times, to take the old man off his feet. Heihachi, though, had seen it come.

He crouched low and simply held Yoshimitsu's leg with his powerful grip. Yoshimitsu looked as if he had seen a ghost. Heihachi smiled slowly.

"We, the Mishima's have a similar move. It's called the spinning demon. Let me show it to you…NOW!"

And with that he spun around thrice himself, ripping off the ninja from his feet and flipping him over in a clumsy way. The two other kicks kept him suspended in the air long enough to let Heihachi make him suffer a bit more. With a loud cry and an evil smile, Heihachi then leapt in the air.

"Dragon uppercut!"

The airborne Yoshimitsu felt a powerful fist dig into his prone body. Heihachi's loud voice still echoed in the beach as Yoshimitsu felt himself being launched in the air higher and higher and then onto the beach, his whole frame shivering as it tried to absorb the impact of Heihachi's punch.

Yoshimitsu lay crumpled on the beach sand. He couldn't move. All of a sudden he felt a powerful grip at his throat. Through squinted eyes he saw Heihachi's silhouette, hauling him off the beach sand as if he was a rag doll. Heihachi made him stand and placed his head between his own knees. With a smirk he looked at Kazuya and then with all his might hauled Yoshimitsu all over till his shoulders, and leapt high in the air. Through watery eyes, Yoshimitsu saw the world spin and rotate as Heihachi took him high with him, feeling his body rising and then descending rapidly.

* * *

"Man that's just over kill!" Paul finally spoke up. Any effects of the saki had been erased as he witnessed Heihachi's brutal punishment that he dealt Yoshimitsu.

* * *

With a loud battle cry, Heihachi descended and with all his strength, sadistically and with out remorse, slammed Yoshimitsu on one of the rocks that lay protruding on the beach, with his vicious power bomb. Kazuya watched unflinching as a sickening thud and a loud, painful groan told the slightly shaken spectators that the match was over.

Heihachi looked at the unconscious Yoshimitsu, as he lay crumpled on the ground. Lifting his foot up, electric sparks flying off it, he gazed maliciously at him…

"Maggot…"

He rammed his foot on his abdomen, breaking his ribs. With a satisfied smile, Heihachi walked through the crowd of fighters, shoving some of them out of his way till he was in Kazuya's face and stared dead into his eyes. Kazuya grinded his teeth together in fury. He was never a push over. He took a step forward till they were nose to nose.

"You…you are dead, sonny!" Heihachi muttered, his eyes wide with hatred and anger.

Kazuya didn't utter a single word but continued staring at him. Heihachi kept fuming and whispering threats at Kazuya.

All of a sudden Kazuya spoke.

"Go to HELL!" Kazuya seethed, shoving Heihachi back sharply.

* * *

The two would've come to blows any seconds now hadn't it been for a frail old man who stepped between the two. As soon as they saw him, both father and son bowed slightly to him. The old man was Wang Jinrei, an old family friend of the Mishima household and Heihachi's father's best friend.

"What are you doing, both of you? You are father and son—not mortal enemies!" he looked at Heihachi, "you haven't changed a bit. You still think the world is yours; not caring about loved ones, friends or foes! Has your lust for power blinded you so much!" and then he turned to Kazuya, "young man! No matter what he does he is still your father! Your actions were intolerable and disgraceful!"

Heihachi didn't react but Kazuya wasn't too happy at being reprimanded.

"Spare me your outdated sermons, old man!"

Wang was about to chide him more but Kazuya turned around and walked away cutting him short. Some of his guards following Kazuya as he stalked off into the mansion. Wang could only shake his head.

Jun was still wondering over what she had heard when Wang walked up to her. He looked at her as if he had seen something familiar in her, as if he had recognized her. He stared at her for a while, as if trying to recognize her from the descriptions someone had given him over the years. She didn't understand and felt awkward but keeping his age in mind, she bowed to him. When she regained her proper posture, however, she realized that he wasn't there.

"_Who was he?"_ Jun wondered as she tried tracking him down but to no avail.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That Night, That Moment 

The other three matches took place, but neither Kazuya, Jun or Heihachi watched them. Lei was defeated by Wang Jinrei much to his annoyance. The old man was a lot tougher than he looked. So much for finding Bruce. Law thoroughly pounded Baek Do San and even made him pay for what he had done to the dojo. For the first time ever, Law felt like killing someone and he was about to finish him off permanently hadn't it been for Paul who held him back. Paul himself had clobbered Kunimitsu in the shortest match of the night…with his patented Phoenix smasher—it surely wasn't the Manji clan's night.

Satisfied Paul and Law walked away to their rooms for more drinking…both decided to try something else, as saki was not their thing.

* * *

Night—3 a.m.

Jun sneaked out of her room. She had to find the clues and those animals that had been kidnapped. She had seen some large cages near the mansion the other day and this was her first lead. She had seen them on one of the rear gates of the large mansion and that is where she had to go. She crouched low and walked passed some of the guards that were chatting with each other, apparently pretty drunk. She didn't want any trouble and sneaked past them stealthily. She knew all those animals and whatever she needed to find were inside it. She knew it. After a few minutes of walking the sea's aroma greeted her. She realized that she was near the rear of the mansion because it was next to the beach. All of a sudden she heard some weird throaty sound and an ominous presence a further distance away.

A loud raspy voice told her that someone was nearby. She ignored it and continued walking. Sometime later she was about a kilometer from the rear gate of the mansion.

All of a sudden she heard a noise from near her, like some voice of a large animal. She realized it was the same as the one she had heard a little while ago—someone, or something, was following her. She remembered what Kazuya had said about the danger of being attacked by animals. And then she also remembered what he had said after that…about him killing them personally if they came to him to complain. She got in her stance, but her instincts told her to run. She kept quiet, hardly breathing, feeling a predator's stare on her. Slowly the evil presence also started coming closer. She didn't understand where it was and that made her heart beat loudly.

"Where is it? I can't place it!"

All of a sudden it sprang out and leapt at her—a raptor. Jun was shocked at seeing it pounce at her but rolled out of the way in the nick of time. She got up immediately and the raptor stood face to face with her, its large tail whipping through the air. Jun was too stunned to do anything; her heart lurched in her throat. With a large squeal it leapt at her again.

Jun closed her eyes…she was going to die…

With closed eyes, she heard it's feet breaking the small twigs on the ground as it leapt; it's loud squeal that seemed to deafen her, sounds of struggling and then a loud, painful shriek. She had her eyes closed for a long time, waiting to die, but when after a long time nothing had happened she opened them.

"What!"

In front of her she saw the raptor dead on the ground, a large trail of blood oozing from its chest, its tongue sticking out as it writhed on the ground once, twice, thrice…and then no more. She was sad to see the dying animal but she knew she was lucky to be alive right now. She looked up and tried thanking the man who had rescued her but she stepped back, in shock…

There he was standing in front of her, a mocking grin on his face, his eyes locked on to her's, almost laughing at her. It was Kazuya. He brought up his hand in front of her and in it she saw a large heart still thumping slightly. He had ripped out the raptor's heart. Jun cringed at the sight, falling back in horror.

"No matter how many times I warn you idiots you never listen, do you?" Kazuya spoke in his raspy voice as he walked up to Jun, who was on the ground, still dazed. Still shocked. He walked up to her with the same angry expression of his but once he recognized her his expression changed again. However again he shook it off and stood over her, his face darkening, throwing the raptor's heart away.

"What are you up to?"

Jun realized she was trapped. She got up and faced Kazuya, who was staring at her in a weird way. She noticed his eyes going over her body. He looked at her legs, her curves, her breasts and then her face. She could see some sort of desire burn up in his eyes, as if he wanted her right now, making her uncomfortable. He quickly hid it away though, replacing it with a mask of anger.

"I'll ask you one more time: what are you doing here?"

Kazuya was intimidating with his sheer size, his ripping muscles and the fact that he was exceptionally skilled—she knew that once she found out that he had beaten his father to a bloody pulp two years ago. His title alone as the 'King of Iron Fist' was enough. But more than anything it was the hard look on his face and his cold eyes that seemed divested of even a single trace of pity. She realized that he wasn't one of those men who would go easy on his opponents just because they were women.

Jun shook her head slightly.

No. She won't allow herself to be intimidated like this. Even with all the odds stacked against her, she would stand her ground. She got into her stance, her determined eyes locked into Kazuya's.

'_What the hell are you doing, you idiot! He just killed a raptor in front of you! You'll die!' a_ part of her screamed at her. However, her fighting spirit told her to stand her ground. She listened to her later voice.

Kazuya raised his eyebrows, the moonlight shining off the arrogant smile at his mouth.

"It's a nice night to die, eh lady?" Kazuya smiled as he looked into her determined black eyes, getting into his stance as well. Something told him he was going to enjoy this. As the two stared at each other, Kazuya heard some of his guards coming towards him from the gate. They were shouting orders to each other.

"Kill any unfamiliar person, anything! This place is off limits, Master Kazuya said so! Don't show any mercy!"

Kazuya looked at Jun and quickly spoke.

"Woman, You are a fool! If my men see you here they will rape you. Get away from here! Now!"

Jun was surprised at his worrying over her well being. Kazuya seethed.

"RUN, WOMAN! DAMN YOU!"

Without wasting any time now, Jun nimbly made her way through the bushes and shrubs and trees. She continued running but suddenly she saw three guards in front of her. She tried avoiding them but they saw her.

"Hold it right there!"

Jun was trapped. She got into her stance but realized that even someone of her caliber was helpless against Uzi's and AK-47's at that distance. She had to be close to do something.

"They're too far away…I have no choice…"

Slowly she raised her arms in the air, squinting her eyes as the guards flashed their lights in her face.

"Hey! It's a woman! And a nice one too!"

"No kidding! I haven't had one in ages!"

"Yeah me neither! Let's get her!"

They walked slowly towards Jun, still pointing their guns at her. With a small smile, she realized that these idiots were closing in on her without realizing that they wont be able to use their guns properly now. As the first guy approached her, she looked at him and in a flash struck out, kicking the one in front on the shin and then in the jaw, launching him upwards with her surprising power—KO'd.

"Double leg lift!"

The other two were surprised and tried to shoot at her, but they realize now in horror that they were in her domain: close range combat. She merely clutched the first one's hand, pulled him forward and landed a powerful elbow blow to his ribs, breaking them, the Uzi going flying out of his hands.

"Wrist chuck slam!"

Simultaneously she shot her leg into the other guard's crotch, making him groan in pain. The former man went sprawling to the floor, holding his ribs, while the other one doubled over holding his crotch. Both of them passed out because of the pain. Jun saw her chance to run for it now but suddenly she felt someone behind her. She turned around but it was already too late. She felt a sharp pain in her head and then everything turned black.

Another guard had come and without her knowing had snuck behind her and bashed her in the head with the butt of his rifle. Jun fell to the floor unconscious. He stood over her prone body pointing his rifle at her. He almost gasped when he realized how beautiful she was.

"Heh-heh! This is my lucky day! Don't worry honey…you will die slow and painful!"

Suddenly something cold pressed against the back of his head.

"No she won't…"

A loud gunshot echoed in the darkness.

The guard fell to the floor, a large gaping hole going from the back of his head till the forehead, smoke still coming out from there. As he fell down, Kazuya materialized from behind him, a 'desert eagle' handgun in his hand.

"Filthy pig…" Kazuya spat, glaring at the dead guard.

He stood over Jun, watching her unconscious body. She looked so small and petite yet he could see the power in her. A deep and sinister voice in his head, spoke.

"_Kill her now, Kazuya! Kill her she is our enemy!" _

Kazuya took an aim at her temples. For a reason that eluded him all this while he found himself feeling differently towards her. He looked at her face and felt something surge in his heart. His eyes calmed down and the voice in his head became more distant and low. He simply threw the gun away utterly ignoring the voice in his head that screamed at him to kill her. He picked her up in his powerful arms and stared at her gently, realizing how beautiful and innocent she looked, cradled in his arms. Without anyone noticing he took her inside his mansion…he wasn't going to be alone now.

* * *

The sun shone in Jun's face, waking her up. She realized that she was in a large bed with beautiful silk bed sheets. She looked around slowly and saw a richly decorated room. Struggling to get up she felt a slight pain in her head. Holding her head she realized that it had a bandage on it.

She looked to her left and saw the last person she expected see—Kazuya Mishima. He was sitting a little further away near the balcony. He seemed to be in deep thoughts staring at the fire in the mantle. The sound of her getting up though caught his attention. He seemed to have been awake all night as she noticed his drawn face and pale eyes. As he walked up to her she noticed that he was looking more sober right now as opposed to last night. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and she gazed at the long scar that trenched across his muscular chest. His raspy voice then caught her attention.

"Are you alright, woman?"

Jun didn't know what was going on. She continued staring at him, wide eyed. Kazuya looked irate.

"Why do I have to repeat myself with you! I asked you if you are all right. Speak up!"

"Yes I am fine," she finally managed. After a small pause she looked at him hesitantly, "Where am I?"

"In the Mishima mansion…and in my room."

"Who brought me here?"

"You are not very smart, are you?" Kazuya replied staring away.

Jun flushed with anger. Who could ever live with someone like him? What was she thinking when she wanted to reach out to him?

Kazuya noticed her anger and how she was seething, holding herself back. He enjoyed watching it but decided to ease up on the innocent woman.

"Have some breakfast," he said to her, and flicked his fingers. Two servants came in with a few trays. Kazuya sat down on the large table near her. He sat firmly as one of the servants nervously approached him and placed the trays in front of him, one on each side of the table. Kazuya didn't say anything now and quietly ate his breakfast: coffee, eggs, steaks and toast. Jun watched him in silence. He felt her gaze at him but he didn't look up.

"I don't like being watched when I am eating," he spoke without emotion, his gaze lowered into his plate. His directness left her surprised. He looked at her then and pointed to the chair in front of him. "Have your breakfast."

Jun walked up to the table and sat in front of him. She was hungry but she was uncomfortable having HIM of all people around. Kazuya, noticing her discomfort, picked up his tray and walked out of the room—all in silence. Jun's eyes followed him till he was out of the room, her heart beating a little fast, her breathing a little shaky, her whole body feeling as if it were floating. Her heart went out to this man…and yet she felt a forbidding thing about him. She didn't understand.

"Are you not hungry, miss?" one of the servants asked her politely. Jun realized she wasn't alone. "Even if you're not hungry, I'd rather you take a few bites. Lord Mishima won't be happy if you don't eat."

Jun smiled and started eating; her mind though was still on Kazuya and how he was treating her.

* * *

A few minutes later

The servants escorted Jun out of Kazuya's room. They told her where she would find the main gate and which path to take to get to her room. As Jun was about to walk away, Kazuya stood in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, woman? Or should I say inspector Jun Kazama of the WWWC?" he asked with a grin.

Jun was stunned. How did he…?

Kazuya continued.

"Entering the Tekken 2 tournament to investigate the endangered animal kidnapping and to keep an eye on me, Kazuya Mishima. Things really seem to be going your way now."

Realizing she was trapped. After an awkward pause, she collected herself and spoke.

"It is my duty. You have no right to kidnap those animals or test on them. No right what so ever!"

Kazuya grinned, his face smug and mocking.

"Save me sermons and your bullshit! This world gave me nothing but hatred and fear and pain! I am just returning the favor!"

"YOU don't give ME bullshit, mister! What are you, the world's greatest sufferer! The pain you went through is nothing compared to the pain you give people and animals by your arms making and experiments!"

Kazuya's face reddened.

"What do you know about my pain and suffering!" Kazuya asked, fuming ferociously.

"Nothing! I don't know anything about your pain or your suffering! But is that the best excuse you can find to justify what you are doing! That nobody 'knows' you!" Jun replied sharply herself, not backing down.

Kazuya was at a lost of words, his voice choked with anger yet there was some sort of shame in his expression. He was like a proud yet just king—vexed at being criticized yet aware of his fault. Jun continued staring at him intensely and for the first time in his life, Kazuya lowered his gaze not out of fear—he knew NO fear—but something else, but the longer Jun's silent gazed remained locked on him the more he realized he was powerless against it.

Some of the guards came up to them and grabbed Jun roughly. They floored her and instantly pinned her arms behind her.

"No one dares talk to Lord Kazuya like this! Lord Kazuya! Give us your command to kill this ignorant gnat!"

Jun felt her heart sink. She was doomed.

Kazuya looked at Jun, who was struggling with the vice like grip of the guards. She looked at him stare at her with pity, but suddenly she saw his eyes glow red, like infernos. She felt a miasma like aura around Kazuya. With glowing eyes he looked at her and smiled evilly. Suddenly the evil presence she felt from Kazuya before intensified to frightening levels. The guards moved away from Kazuya. Petrified. Jun managed to wriggle out of the dumbfounded guards' grip.

All of a sudden Kazuya grabbed his head, reeling.

"Kazuya!" she called out taking a few steps forward towards him.

She paused then, confused and surprised at her worrying for him. She looked at him again. She saw him wince in pain. He seemed to be struggling with himself. As he fell to the fell on his knees she heard him talking to himself: one voice was deep and doubled, unearthly and horrid. The other raspy yet mysteriously gentle: Kazuya's.

"Kazuya, you idiot! Obey me!"

"NO! NEVER!"

"Why, you bastard! Why?"

Kazuya resisted the voice.

"Devil, don't mess with me! I won't!"

The dark aura disappeared. Kazuya crumpled to the floor, holding his head, huge beads of sweat trickling down his face. The guards were still reluctant to approach their master. The ones pinning Jun to the ground had somewhat forgotten about her altogether. They didn't even react when she crawled over to Kazuya, who was panting hoarsely on the ground. She gently rested his head on her lap. He was burning up. Kazuya relaxed a bit but he was still exhausted. He looked up at her with weak eyes—the last thing he remembered before passing out was her worried face and her gentle hands pressed against his burning forehead and cheeks.

* * *

Evening

Jun had told the servants to get her some herbs and leaves from the forest. They were surprised that she was actually bothering to help Kazuya—especially after all that shouting they had done at each other. She made some sort of a salve and placed it on Kazuya's forehead. The servants were even more surprised to see how their uncooperative and utterly antisocial master was letting this woman have her way with him. They all decided to leave the room. Before they left one of them turned around one last time and looked at Jun.

"You are a goddess, Miss Kazama," he said slowly to himself and shut the large door behind him.

Kazuya simply watched her silently and with gratitude but pretended to be indifferent the moment she would look at him. Though he was allowing it, he wasn't really comfortable having someone look after him—more so he wasn't really comfortable with her kindness and her gentleness. It felt alien to him. It always had since his grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, died. Till now the old man was the light in the darkness that was his life. And yet now a new light came in his life. A new light brought along with it a hope…a hope for salvation of his cursed soul. This light was Jun.

Jun finally came and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Kazuya had his hands crossed at his chest like a pigheaded prince. He just turned his head the other way.

"Hmph…"

Jun sighed.

"Kazuya…can I call you that?"

Kazuya didn't react but Jun figured that probably in his own twisted way he meant 'yes'.

She took a deep breath before looking at him again.

"Why are you so full of hatred Kazuya?" she finally asked him, "You can't get through life with anger alone."

Kazuya didn't look at her.

"It doesn't concern you!"

"Someone capable of being so kind and gentle…" she said softly to him, "…shouldn't be so full of hatred."

Kazuya rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You never stop giving sermons, do you?" Kazuya spat.

Jun didn't answer. She smiled a little and shook her head slowly giving Kazuya his answer. Weird as it was, Jun was actually finding his behavior interesting. He wasn't realizing that his reactions were intriguing her. Her eyes lingered over his muscular built and his intense yet brooding eyes. He looked powerful, almost invincible with that size, yet in his eyes she could see a vulnerable side. And again, as she sat watching him, she found herself being drawn to him almost magically.

"_What are you doing, Jun! Pull yourself together!" _

Surprised at herself, Jun roused herself from her thoughts. She shook her head slightly and turned to him. They sat in silence for a while.

Eventually her eyes traveled up to his scar. This was the first time she was seeing it up close. It was a deep one, almost like a ravine on his broad, well-muscled chest. She felt sorry for him realizing how much pain it had caused him. As if like an exemplified irony, the scar trenched up near his heart. She looked at him gently.

"Does your hatred stem from this?" she asked pointing at the scar.

Kazuya was surprised by her question. He looked at her radiant eyes that were shining with pity and compassion. He opened his mouth to speak but then lingering grudges against people and his innate mistrust took hold of him. He looked away sullenly.

For a long time there was silence, save for the husky lick of the fire and the rain tapping away at the window.

Jun had almost given up hope but all of a sudden Kazuya spoke in a tone she had never heard from him—sadness and remorse.

"My road to hell is built on this scar…Jun…"

Jun looked at him. Surprised and yet glad. That was the first time he had ever called her by her name. She looked at him and saw him stare out in the ocean from his window, his eyes epitomes of sadness and loneliness. Some of the water from her salve trickled down his forehead and it looked as if tears were flowing out of his eyes…non-stop.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ballad of a fallen angel 

Rain started pouring onto the island. Slowly, slowly it built up and soon it was moaning loudly against the window of Kazuya's room. Jun got up and closed the window, struggling a little with it. When she turned around she saw Kazuya staring at her in silence. She could see a part of him wanting to talk his heart out. She could understand how hard it was for someone who never spoke to anyone in his life. Who had no one to speak to.

She walked up to him and sat down next to him, staring at him, silently urging him to tell her everything. He was confused at first, his initial reaction being that she should leave but he decided against it. He looked at her, her innocent face, her large black eyes that were as peaceful and vibrant as a moonlit night.

No. There wasn't any threat, no fear of being back stabbed or double crossed, no fear of being used, no fear of being blackmailed…it was genuine and pure, humane to the very truth of the meaning. He felt peace in her; around her and in being with her…something he never had in his whole solitary life. With a deep breath he started talking and she listened…

"It was a terrible storm when I was brought in this world. My mother died giving birth to me. I was told that she was a beautiful and kind woman but I guess that doesn't matter now. My father, that bastard Heihachi, always wished it would've been the other way around: that I had died and mother had lived. He never failed to remind me that. And that was all I knew from him—hatred. I never understood that as a kid but when you live with these things long enough you go numb. Back then my whole existence revolved around fruitless struggle to please him and win his love. I never did. I never could."

He paused for a while, breathing heavily, still weakened from what happened to him in the morning.

"All the love I knew was from my grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Throughout my life the only person who ever treated me with kindness was my grandfather…and all my life I thought that he would be the only one to do so," slowly he looked up at Jun but then drew his eyes away from her, "I was wrong though…"

Jun looked at him. She had noticed the way he looked at her when he said that and the way he did that. His eyes almost looked yearning.

"Kazuya…I…" she said slowly, fiddling with her fingers, her gaze lowered.

Kazuya interrupted her.

"When I was eight, that son of a bitch told me that my grandfather was dead. I cried bitterly but he started beating me till I couldn't stand. After that he took over the Zaibatsu. He would take me to the family dojo and make me do all the moves that even an adult couldn't do. I failed, of course, and then he would beat me to a bloody pulp and lock me up there. I would spend the night in that room with those scary statues, going insane with fear and hunger. But it didn't matter to him. He got another boy, Lee Chaolin that philandering horse's ass, and made him his son even though I was alive. He nourished him with all the love that he didn't give me. All I would do was spend the day receiving beatings from him, harsh cruel beatings and the nights in fear, fatigue and hunger. If I were stupid enough to cry he would beat me mercilessly till I passed out. Bastard…"

Kazuya stopped and took a breath, biting his lips as the dreadful nostalgia racked him.

"One day then he was nice to me…very nice. I was so happy that day that I had finally won my father's love…" he turned to Jun and smiled, sadly, as if at the absurdity of the thought of him ever being happy. Jun wanted to say that he will be but she couldn't say it, the words melting away in her mouth. By now she was trying not to cry as she heard Kazuya's story.

"I was never that happy in my life, Jun. I hugged him with tears of joy flowing out of my eyes. He then told me that he wanted me to come with him. Naturally I followed him. He brought me to a ravine. I must have been blind with joy that day, Jun. I didn't even notice the dark clouds and the storm…so happy that my father finally started loving me, so happy. I was a fool. A goddamn fool. He picked me up, told me that I was a disgrace to the Mishima name and didn't deserve to be his son. He then threw me down that ravine. All that my short-lived happiness that day had given me is this scar…"

Jun gasped when he told her that and showed her the horrendous scar. Tears were flowing out of her eyes by now and she couldn't help feel Kazuya's pain and helplessness. Her heart was bursting with pity and mercy for Kazuya, and in that moment she promised herself that no matter what he says and does she would never be unkind to him. Somehow she felt it in her—that his salvation was pivoted on her now.

"Jun…?" Kazuya asked, confused over why SHE was crying.

"Go on, Kazuya. Go on, I am listening," she said to him, between her sobs.

Kazuya kept quiet for a while waiting for Jun to gather herself.

"I must have been unconscious for a long time, maybe even days. When I finally woke up, I was lying in a pool of my own blood. That moment onwards all I wanted to do was kill my father. Killing him, I figured was what would give me a piece of the bliss that was never mine. I got up immediately and tried climbing all the way up the ravine. I climbed, painfully, but hatred kept me alive. Hatred and the desire for vengeance. But I had lost a lot of blood…too much for a mere child. Then 'Devil' came in front of me. He told me that I was destined to die right now. I would be able to live if and only if I sold my soul to him…and I did. To live and kill Heihachi. That would be my moment of freedom. That is what has kept me alive all these years."

They both sat still in absolute silence for a long time. The rain continued pounding on the window and inside Kazuya's story was tearing open her heart with sorrow, pity and compassion. Slowly, wiping away the tears from her eyes, Jun spoke softly.

"And then what?"

"I die away and disappear…one more wretch will be gone from this world," he said simply, "It doesn't really matter…"

"It does…" Jun finally said, crying uncontrollably, "it matters to me!"

Kazuya was stunned. How come she was saying such things? How could she say such weak and awkward things so easily? But then he realized that these were just the things that make us truly strong. True strength lies in not hiding our weakness but in accepting them. This is what makes someone human. That was the difference between them.

Jun was crying her heart out and for the first time in his life Kazuya felt the need to console someone. Slowly he sat up and wrapped his arms around her quivering form and allowed her to rest her head against his shoulder.

"_Damn! What am I doing!"_ Kazuya swore under his breath. He felt utterly uncomfortable, but understood that he had to do it…for her. Slowly he tightened his arms around her and gently swayed. He didn't know what to say but he felt his actions were getting the message across. He was never much of a talker.

Jun was still sobbing against his chest, her hair slightly rumpled and covering her face, but altogether she was relieved.

Suddenly she realized that Kazuya was cradling her in his arms and soothing her. Initially she was shocked but soon realized that it was all how she had known it to be—this was the side of him that she knew existed and believed in, right from the moment she first laid eyes on him as he stood watching the moon in silence from his lonely balcony. Suddenly she didn't feel any surprise but the calm one feels when he or she fulfils a dream, a destiny they had strived for all their life. She had always known it, unconsciously as it may have been.

Jun looked up at Kazuya, her hair covering the side of her face, her eyes still damp. Kazuya looked down at her, looking at her large black eyes. Slowly he wiped her tears away. Staring at her he brushed her hair away from her face, feeling the warmth. His touch was remarkably gentle, almost divine. They both continued staring into each other's eyes for a long time, the night darkening even more outside, as the rain seemed to come down twice as hard.

Slowly Kazuya held her face in his hands like a delicate whine glass. Touched at his gentleness, she kissed his hands, allowing him to come close to her. Slowly pulling her towards him, he kissed her on the lips, his hands making small circles on her back and shoulders, while she wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. Together they sank down in the bed, the harsh storm outside contrasting sharply with the warmth between them.

Their lips were still together as they sank down in the bed. Kazuya continued kissing her, his tongue dancing with hers like enchanted snakes. Their breath was a little heavy and both felt the heat from each other's body like. Jun's head was spinning. She was here now, and she was in love with the last man in the world she expected. Her heart was uncertain. She hung onto Kazuya like a drowning girl and yet wanted to push him away…and run away as fast as she could. She opened her eyes slightly, the uncertainty lingering in her mind. She saw Kazuya with his eyes closed, looking different—calm and tranquil. It wasn't defiled with wantonness or lust. His powerful arms encircled around her, swallowing her like the folds of an oyster. Slowly with each passing gasp, each moan and touch she found herself relaxing.

He kept kissing her, feeling the heat from her mouth, breathing in her sweet moans. He occasionally would caress her lips with his own and nimble them slightly and be rewarded with more soft moans from her. Her lips were like a message from another world of bliss and peace.

Finally after sometime he broke the kiss looking down at her, a kind smile across his face. He continued staring at her, his head filling up with all sorts of emotions towards this woman who was lying under him, her arms hugging him to her, blinking, her cheeks flushed. They stared at each other in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but one that bridges all the gaps that are created by words.

"Kazuya…"

Kazuya smiled again when he heard his name from her mouth.

Slowly he moved down again and showered kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her chin and once again found himself seeking that heaven in her lips. He kissed her again and slowly trailed down, kissing her neck and down to her chest. She drew in her breath sharply, her hands hugging his head making the kisses even more intense. He held her hand, gently pulled her up, slowly kissing her up the whole length of her arm. Jun arched her back slightly as the tingling feeling shot through her. He sat behind her, hugging her from the back, while simultaneously showering kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Jun found herself breathing faster with the passing second as Kazuya continued kissing and massaged her neck and shoulders. She tilted her neck making it easier for Kazuya to smother it with more kisses. Slowly he let his hands brush their way up her whole curvy body. He was extra slow when at the folds of her breasts.

"Kazuya!"

Jun gasped and for a brief moment struggled slightly but Kazuya brought his hand up to cheek and made her look at him, a reassuring smile on face and in his eyes. She opened her eyes and stared into his. For a split second Kazuya saw worry there and even a slight fear but slowly it all melted away. Though his grip around her was rather overbearing for the split second, the look in his eyes was all that she could ask for. She lowered her eyes and he, after getting her silent permission, lifted both her arms above her head and slowly pulled her top and bra off her. His hands sent shivers up her whole body making her heart lurch in her throat. She reunited their lips again to stifle herself as his hands rested on her breasts. He wasn't in a hurry and for a just held them tenderly making Jun moan. Kazuya, encouraged, started kneading and caressing them. Jun squirmed around a little, the feeling of his hands having their way with her breasts igniting her with desire and passion. She could feel Kazuya's manhood hard against her back, as he sat behind her, fondling her breasts, kissing her neck, her ears, shoulders, and back, his breath hot and fast just like hers. He moved close to her ear and spoke, his breath hot and drowned in passion.

"Oh Jun…your breasts are so…beautiful…your so…lovely…" he spoke between his kisses, struggling against his weakness with words. She replied by blushing fiercely. She brought up her hand and felt his face. Kazuya kept on kneading her breasts, occasionally caressing her nipples that drew even more passionate moans from her. He finally got in front of her and started licking them that made her yelp while he caressed the other breast and nipple with his hand.

"Kazuya…"

She arched her back making it easier for him to continue his licking and Jun felt as if she were on fire. Her chest heaved and she bit her lips as his tongue worked over her nipples and breasts. She couldn't hold herself from moaning and yelped if he licked in an especially nice way, his hot breath and warm tongue melting away any second thoughts and fear she had had.

With his free hand he took off the rest of her clothes. Jun shut her eyes tightly when she realized she was naked. Instinctively she tried closing her legs but Kazuya pushed them apart. He looked up at her tenderly and placed her hands on his shoulders. With that he went back to licking her and after a moment she let her hands travel down his back and surprised at herself, unfastened his pants. Kazuya let her do what she wanted, too busy with his licking.

They both were naked now and more than ready. Kazuya looked at her and smiled. Jun blushed in return…her eyes saying what her heart was saying…saying all that needed to be said. He looked at her shining eyes, her heaving chest and her smile. That was all he needed to see.

He made her lie down on his massive bed and without taking his eyes off her face, spread her legs apart gently and got between them. She guided him inside her and closed her eyes once she felt the initial pain of his entry. Kazuya slowly pushed his way inside her and Jun bit her lips, closed her eyes, the mix of pain and pleasure enticing her. She drew in her breath sharply as Kazuya pushing his way in all the way. Holding her legs apart Kazuya thrust in and out of her, gently at first but slowly picking up pace. He continued thrusting into her, hearing her call out his name between her gasps and moans, her hand feeling his muscular chest and shoulders. To ensure a more intense entry he brought up her legs and placed them over his broad shoulders, one of his hands holding her leg, massaging the inner thigh and the other fondled her breasts.

"Jun…"

He had picked up pace now and pushed in and out of her rapidly, his head spinning as nothing in this world could've prepared him for the feeling of being inside the woman one loves. Jun was moaning and gasping with each thrust, her eyes closed. She could hear him grunt in pleasure and hear her name coming out many times from his lips. Really enjoying his entries now, she started bucking her hips to his entries. He was holding on to her hips and together they continued their motion in complete harmony—thinking of nothing but the feeling, the moment, hearing each other moan in pleasure, hearing their names being from the other's lips, the heat, the intimacy. He brought up his hands from her legs to her breasts again having his way with them while simultaneously entering her vigorously now. She bit her lips when he would start licking her nipples again making her buckle her hips faster.

"Kazuya…Kazuya…"

Jun's continued breathing heavily, moaning out his names as he continued increasing the pace, her body glistening with sweat, her chest heaving, her breasts bobbing and brushing with his chest. Kazuya was biting a corner of his mouth, grunts and her name escaping from his mouth on regular intervals.

"You're gorgeous…you so gorgeous…"

She noticed his body covered in sweat, his well built muscles even more prominent with the sweat that shone in the moonlight from outside. After a long time, both felt that they couldn't hold any longer. The moment was going to end soon. Jun felt her threshold breaching and moaned loudly as she felt a hot rush from Kazuya enter her, and then she followed him. She held him tightly as he did to her, bracing themselves, the passionate onrush that they both felt flooding its way through them.

The moment had ended.

Kazuya still lay on top of her, panting. She was under him, herself out of breath. His head was near the base of her neck and she could feel his hot, ragged breath on her. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his head, stroking it, playing with his soft spiky hair. For a long time neither said anything, their black unblinking eyes staring away at the darkness, the silence in the room marking the haven that it was to be for them both from now on.

"I love you…" Jun finally whispered in his ear. Kazuya looked up at her after a while a small smile arched at the corner of his mouth. They continued staring at each other, a satisfied smile on their faces. He then held her face gently in his hands.

"Jun…"

"Kazuya…"

He was still breathing heavily when he moved close to her and brushed her damp hair away from her glowing face. He kissed her on the lips for a long time, his arms encircling her tightly…not wanting to let go of her even for a heartbeat…

* * *

2 a.m.

The storm had gone now but it was pitch black outside and the moon had disappeared behind the clouds too. Jun was still awake thinking about what she had done, staring at the darkness outside. Kazuya was asleep, resting his head between her breasts, his arm curled around her belly. Jun couldn't help notice how uncharacteristically calm he looked. Yet despite that the pitch-black room and the cold of the night were starting to make her feel uneasy. She decided to re-ignite the fire but as she tried to get away, she felt his arm around her tighten. His thick eyebrows knitted together in that typical angry expression of his. She was surprised how he had done this in his sleep, realizing how possessive he was.

Slowly though she smiled. 'Possessive' was too harsh and shallow a word to describe him.

Sighing slowly, she kissed his forehead and slowly pulled out of his embrace. She pulled the silk sheet over her nakedness and walked up to the fireplace. She lighted it, squinting her eyes slightly as the flames leapt, casting a pale hue in Kazuya's large, dark room.

She got up and walked back to the bed but it was then that she saw Kazuya staring at her, the sheets pulled down to his waist. The flames were reflecting in their black eyes and as she sat down next to him he got up and held her by the chin. She tilted her head slightly as Kazuya kissed her. Slowly she let the sheets fall off her and closed her eyes as his hands rested on her breasts again. He had gained more confidence now and they sank down in the bed again, their moans and gasps filling through the room as they both merged their bodies, souls and theirs hearts as one…again.

* * *

Morning

Jun woke up with the murmur of the sea. She rubbed her hands next to her and was surprised when she didn't find Kazuya there next to her. She sat up and looked around and finally saw him, smiling.

Kazuya was standing outside in the balcony in his thick purple gown, his arms crossed at his chest. He was staring at the sea outside and how with the storm gone everything was looking wonderfully new and fresh. He saw birds flying around and the sunlight cocooned between the clouds like a lake of fire. She realized that his arrogance and his cold attitude were just a tiny part of his being compared to the silence in him. He appeared to be a gladiator but after last night and the feel of his touch she realized he was more cut out to be a wandering poet or an artist. She walked up to him and hugged him from the back, circling her arms around his torso. He didn't flinch as if he had been waiting for her. He looked back to see Jun's face looking more radiant and pure than even the morning earth he was just watching.

"It's too early to be brooding," Jun said with a smile.

Kazuya didn't speak, staring at the sea. He slowly broke out of her embrace and walked to the door. She realized he was trying to break free of the cages around his heart but it wasn't easy so far for him. All he could do was talk a little and then lapse back in silence. He opened the door slightly and flicked his fingers to the servants who came in at once with his and Jun's breakfast. With his usual silence he sat down and started eating fast.

"_He is hungry,"_ Jun wondered as she sat down in front of him with her breakfast in front of him. She then smiled to herself, "_of course he is hungry. He was a busy boy last night." _

She couldn't help but smile even more to herself when she thought about last night, blushing lightly. While she ate she looked from the corner of her eye and saw Kazuya stare at her with the same longing in his eyes. She wanted to go up to him, to hold his face and tell him that she was here and will always be there—but somehow she found herself refraining. She would look at him and he would stare down at his plate. Something was wrong with him. Maybe he was trying to open up but was unable to. She couldn't tell. He was a mystery in itself.

Suddenly he got up and took off his gown, revealing a white shirt, a red shirt inside that and purple pants. He started walking towards the door and Jun followed him.

"Kazuya…"

"I…I have to go…" he said and picked up the purple coat on the chair next to him. The servants moved out of his way as if he was a mad animal. He opened the door and stared back at her, his black eyes shining with the same longing as always.

"You should go back…" he said almost in a whisper, his grip around the doorknob tightening, and almost suddenly he walked out of the room. Slowly Jun felt herself being distanced by him, every tap of his footsteps away from her felt like a distance of light years coming between them…and beyond it she could see Kazuya walking away further and further till he was nothing but a speck.

The door shut and the servants left. Jun felt her heart sinking, Kazuya's words stinging her again and again. She kneeled on the floor holding her face as tears flooded out of her eyes.

comments: I love the whole concept of fallen angels.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Promise **

"Jun-san, what happened?" Lei asked when he saw Jun running up to her room, her eyes covered in tears. She ran past him and into her room. He didn't understand what was up with her but he could hear her cry her heart out against the shut door. "Jun-san…?"

Inside the room Jun continued crying. How could he say that to her? How? She didn't understand and that made tears burst through even more. She sat down with her back against her door. He was just using her all along…something that could entertain him. A toy. And that toy had been used, all the joy had been sucked out of her and there was nothing left for him to relish on…and so he threw her away.

No.

She didn't believe that. He was gentle with her, nothing wanton was in what they had done, it was genuine and pure and what she felt from him was the same. Not for a moment did she feel even an ounce of lust from him. And his eyes that morning…no it couldn't be true. It was a cry for help. Not a rejection. Slowly she rested her head against the door, staring up at the ceiling. She dried her tears and hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees staring away in front of her. She had promised to herself that she would never let go of him no matter what but now…

"Kazuya…"

* * *

Evening

Kazuya sat in his office, staring out of the large window. There was a huge pile of work on his desk and the phone kept on ringing but he didn't bother reacting. Lee walked in his office with that usual cocky smile of his and told him that someone wanted to visit him. Kazuya didn't move a finger, his back to Lee, as he stared outside, his chin resting on his fist, his legs crossed. Against the setting sun, the upcoming darkness and his own stature made him looked like a stubborn emperor. Lee couldn't help but notice it and walked up to him.

"Lord Kazuya and my brother? What is the matter?" he said in his American accent that irritated Kazuya—and that hypocritical tone of his only made it worse.

"I am NOT your brother!" he simply said without looking back at him.

"Why so? Heihachi brought us both up and took care of…"

He never got to finish that sentence, as Kazuya's iron grip was around his collar the second he said 'Heihachi'.

"You take his name and I will kill you! Leave! Get lost!" he barked at him, blood racing up to his temples and ears. He finally pushed him to the floor and Lee left immediately, fixing his collar. "And close that damn door behind you!"

Once again Kazuya found himself alone. He had dimmed the lights.

"Jun…"

He had been thinking about Jun the whole day, not even bothering with anything else or anyone. He had come here when the last star from the sky had disappeared and now he saw the first star appear in the dark purple sky.

"Lord Kazuya? They call me Lord Kazuya. Hmph…" he said staring outside, Jun's face flashing before his eyes, "…a lord who has everything but has nothing."

He didn't deserve her. She shouldn't be with him or he will drag her to hell with her. He was the wall and their love was the wall flower…a flower that blooms but is destined to fall away. For the first time ever in his life did he feel so much disgust at himself. He could see his reflection in the glass now and didn't like what he saw. Tightening his fist, the hatred poisoning his soul, he punched it shattering it to a million pieces, blood flowing out of his hand.

"Oh, you depressed again, darling?" a flirting voice rang behind him.

Kazuya didn't turn around, rolling his eyes—he knew the voice well. The woman who had been introduced to him by Lee and who had been hovering around him ever since. She had been staying in the Mishima mansion with Lee but had always tried getting cozy with him.

"Anna Williams…" he said slowly, as she walked behind him, two glasses of red wine in her hands. She just laughed flirtingly as she turned his seat around looking at his black eyes, placing the red wine in his hand and bent forward exposing her cleavage to him. Kazuya's face was a stone.

"There is just something about you black haired, black eyed men!" she said and sat on his desk, the slits in her red dress exposing her legs and thighs to him. He continued staring at her without expression, in the same pose he was in when she came in. He was still thinking about Jun, her black tearful eyes haunting him like those of a wounded swan.

Anna took a sip of her wine and hunched forward, till she was a few inches away from his face.

"You know Kazuya, I have been thinking about you a lot these days," she said as she took another sip of her red wine. "It's like you and I were made for each other. You know what I mean?"

Kazuya just stared at her, the glass of wine still untouched in his hand. She moved forward and placed her hand on his thigh feeling his powerful muscles there.

"Look at me…don't you think I am beautiful?"

No response.

Anna figured she better try something else.

"Since you and I get along so well why don't we take it to the next level. Come to me…come and take me…right here…right now…" she said huskily, moving towards his lips…closer and closer.

Ting.

Anna was choking, shocked when he threw the wine in her face and held her by the throat, lifting her clearly off the ground with brute strength.

"You gold digging bitch! You think I can't see right through you!" he roared at her, his hand tightening around her neck making her gasp dreadfully, fear locked in her eyes. "You think you can swindle the Zaibatsu away from me and then enjoy it all for yourself! Hah! I know the likes of you very well! You and Lee are exactly alike! You honestly think I will be interested in a woman such as yourself…someone who doesn't even have an ounce of shame in her? Get out of my sight!"

Lee was walking up to Kazuya's office with some more papers when he heard a dreadful scream from inside the office.

"What?"

The door opened and Lee was surprised to see Anna being flung out of it like a rag doll. She landed on the ground in front of him.

"Anna!"

He immediately came to her aid, holding her in his arms. He looked at ahead of him and saw Kazuya staring at them both as he walked out of the room, the lights switched off, his coat slung over his shoulder—he was leaving. He walked near the two of them and without even looking at them spoke.

"Lee! Know that you can never take away what is mine. The same goes for your slut friend. A dog should know its place."

All the two could do was stare away at him in disbelief, watch him leave.

Kazuya walked out of the office building and stood outside in the night, his guards scurrying around him as they made arrangements for "Lord" Kazuya. At first he liked being referred to as that but now it stung him, making him wince every time he was referred to as that. His car came towards him and he sat inside it. He didn't give out any orders meaning that he should be taken to the Zaibatsu mansion. He sat in the back seat staring at the ceiling.

"How pathetic am I?" he kept on murmuring to himself, the car taking him further away into the darkness. "Jun…please forgive me…"

* * *

Night

Jun was standing in the small garden outside her room. Everything was black and no colors of the world were there to sooth her. It was as if the god who had painted this world had gotten disgusted at his own work and smeared black paint on it, wiping away all trace of His virtuoso and His craft. The chilly wind assaulted her like the cold edge of a blade but Jun ignored it, her eyes damp, gleaming. She had been crying almost the whole day, Kazuya's bitter words resounding in her ears again and again wringing tears out of her mercilessly. She wanted to help him but he had pushed her away. She had tried helping him, had offered her hand to him but he had smacked it away—and yet, she could still hear him calling her, she could see his eyes calling, screaming for help. It tortured her more now and the fact that she loved him now made it worse. She felt like she was losing him over and over again for the rest of her life.

She could feel hope fading away, just the way the blackness of the night had faded away all the colors of the world. She was losing Kazuya. He was slipping away from her and she had lost her strength to hold on…

"Kazama-san…"

Jun straightened up a bit and dried her eyes. Who could want to see her right now? Can't she even cry alone!

She slowly turned around and saw the same old man whom she had seen come between Heihachi and Kazuya—Wang Jinrei. He was standing in front of her in a stately way, his hands folded under the loose cuffs of his Chinese shirt. She could see a rather large roll of prayer beads in his shriveled hands that he was systematically fidgeting with as he looked at her…in her eyes. Once again she felt him searching for something in her and she looked away, uneasy. He coughed suddenly, and she realized that she hadn't bowed to him. She did so quickly, embarrassed at her lack of manners.

"Sorry, Jinrei-sama! I was…"

"Don't worry, Kazama-san, its all right," he said sharply, and put his prayer beads in his pocket. He took on a somber expression. "Would you mind if I speak to you…now…"

Her initial reaction was 'no' but she agreed.

"What is it about, Jinrei-sama?" she asked as she trailed him.

"Kazuya…"

* * *

They continued walking for some time and after a few minutes of walking Wang stopped. Jun stopped too, looking around. They were on the beach and she could see the guards near by. Somehow though, they didn't interrogate them and Jun figured that it was because he was a family friend of the Mishima's. Wang slowly looked at the Zaibatsu compound and sighed deeply.

"I was there when he built this compound, Jinpachi Mishima. He said he was going to make sure he would be able to help this world with his immense money. He said it would be a symbol of peace and of world aid. That was almost 50 years ago and times have changed. This place is so far from it now. Now it reeks of bloodshed, screams and of violence," he said with a sigh.

Jun listened intently, her black eyes as deep as the night that covered them.

"Jinpachi Mishima…Kazuya's grandfather? The man who he said gave him the only love he knew as a child?" Jun thought to herself.

"Yes, that is true," Wang said, reading her thoughts. "He died almost 50 years ago and once his son, Heihachi, took over the Zaibatsu went where he feared it would go. But that is not what I want to talk about. It is about Kazuya, Jinpachi's grandson. You have felt it, haven't you? The dark power that he harbors. It lingers in him like a snake that has filled him with poison…poison that is his own to drink."

Jun stared at him, slightly dazed.

Wang continued.

"The darkness in him will consume him. He sold himself to it many years ago but he doesn't know what he has bargained for. He must be saved. This darkness must be stopped right now and the one that can stop him…is you, Kazama Jun!"

Jun felt her heart sink, numerous images flashing before her eyes—red eyes, a legion of purple demons, Kazuya, herself, their lovemaking, Kazuya falling into a blazing inferno. She felt her knees buckle but she kept her ground, bracing herself for Wang's words that were hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"I have been trying to stop Kazuya's ultimate demise but my hands have weakened with age now. For my friend, Jinpachi, I tried to save those two seeds of his loins…but Heihachi is beyond redemption. The greed for power is insatiable in him. But Kazuya has a lot of his mother in him. Already, Heihachi's fall from grace is too much for my friend's soul. Please, don't let Kazuya fall too. I have tried but I have only met with failure. I-I cannot reach him. But you can because I have seen it in you. It's your destiny. You are the one destiny has picked?"

Jun didn't know what was going on. What was this old guy rambling about?

"Jinrei-sama, I don't understand. You are probably mixing me with someone else…I am no more than a simple girl from…"

"Yakushima forest," he finished for her. He took a deep breath and continued. "You see, you are the one people in my time spoke about. You're the 'Chosen One'."

Jun was feeling her heart race. Confused. Shocked. Distraught.

"Jinrei-sama…I…"

"Please listen. I know this is weird for you and rather shocking but it is true. I have heard the prophecy many times. The prophecy about 'the chosen one' who would be born in the Yakushima forest and would bear children of light and darkness…"

Wang had been going a little hard right now he realized as he saw Jun's troubled expression. He calmed down a bit and thought about how to go on without giving Jun brain-hammerage. He could see that she was about to collapse and wondered over how to continue.

"I have figured out one thing since I heard the prophecy 22 years ago. You are not only destined to bear that child, Kazama-san, but also to purge that darkness away in this generation. That darkness is Kazuya…"

Jun just kept staring at him; tears welled up in her face. Wang bit his lips. She really was as sensitive and fragile as he had heard her to be. He stood there quietly for a while wondering how to continue but figured he might as well stop beating around the bush.

"What my fists and my wisdom cannot do, your kindness will…your love will."

Jun looked at him shocked. How did he know?

Wang continued.

"Please, Kazama Jun, please save that boy—save him from doom. You must…"

Jun eventually broke down, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Jinrei-sama, please…please…what do you mean? I don't…I don't understand!" she said between her sobs, hiding her face in her hands.

Wang was surprised when she broke down and slowly walked up to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder—the shoulders on which she was to carry a heavy burden. He gently helped her up.

"Please pull yourself together. Already you have done some of it. You have brought out the dormant goodness in him. I can feel it in him. His aura is not the same as it used to be. It is like a hesitant ray of light, fragile and weak, oozing out of the darkness. But it is there and the one to bring it out is you. If you've done this much you can do more. Don't give up! Don't give up, for his sake, don't, if you love him…"

Jun nodded as more tears flowed out of her eyes.

"I love him…I love him more than anything in this world…"

* * *

Dawn

Jun was standing quietly by window staring at the golden rays of the morning that greeted her.

"_I…am the 'Chosen One'?"_ she mused, not knowing what to make of it all.

She continued staring at the rising sun, watching it cast the spell of life and beauty on the island. Wang's words were still dancing around the wounds in her heart. She had been standing there since her conversation with Wang and had been thinking of nothing but Kazuya…and the promise she made to herself. Once again she looked at the rising sun and watched it light up the dreary mansion where her lover sat alone…alone with darkness all around him…with darkness inside him.

* * *

Kazuya was lying on the bed, staring at the sunrise too, sitting up slightly to get a better view. He couldn't help but think of Jun as he watched the rising sun spreading light in the darkness. She was like that, someone who lighted up his world. Pure and beautiful, full of life. He had Jun's hair band in his hand. She had forgotten it when she had left his room and once she did, the darkness swallowed him again…the hair band being his only connection with the light that once existed in his life. He kept it in his hand stretching and pulling it gently. Never did his loneliness sting him so much. It suffocated him. He brought the hair band close to his face and kissed it, secretly yearning for her to return to him, to light up his life as she did in that single day. But then fear would rack him…fear of losing her in that darkness too. He finally lowered his head, bringing up her hair band to his eyes.

"Jun…"

Slowly he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. He was surprised, not wanting anyone to see him in such a moment of weakness. Slowly he looked up and saw her standing next to him, the same kind and gentle smile on her lovely face. Kazuya thought he was dreaming, but there she was standing next to him, stroking his face lovingly with the gentleness that only she had, her black hair covering the side of her face, her eyes slightly damp at seeing him in his misery.

His eyes lighted up but then he turned away, fear brewing inside him again.

"Jun…please, don't come near me…"

"Why, Kazuya?"

"Don't come near me. I don't want to lose you…"

He looked away. Jun simply made him look at her, in her eyes, and he did before lowering them again as if ashamed of what he was.

"No matter what happens, no matter who you are or who you become, fire or darkness…if I have to burn away to be with you I will burn away as many times as it takes…because I love you…I love you…"

It was then that he hugged her, encircling her completely sinking his head into her chest, holding on tightly, desperately. She was surprised and surprised even more when she felt warm tears on her skin. Here, right now, he was the same little boy scared of being thrown off into an abyss again, into darkness again, hanging onto the little ray of light he knew—desperately, so desperately. She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I won't let you fall. I wont let it swallow you again…I promise," she whispered to him, her tears flowing and mixing with his.

A man walked through the darkness and into one of the rooms for the fighters. He was one of the Zaibatsu head bodyguards, Grant Cole. As he walked inside, he saw candles lit and a man sitting on the floor, meditating, his Japanese sandals behind him, his bulging muscles even more prominent in the light. He was facing the other way, his spiky hair casting a shadow on the wall as it were a Devil's shadow—Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi smiled when he felt his presence. Cole came and kneeled behind him.

"What is it this time, Cole? I hope you have some good news," Heihachi said as he turned his head slightly towards him.

Cole shook his head slightly, which made Heihachi frown.

"Master Mishima, it seems that there is a woman involved with the young master."

"A woman?"

"Yes."

"I see. And who is she?"

"Kazama Jun."

"Kazama Jun? The woman who is a participant in the tournament?"

"Yes. But what is interesting is that she was approached by Wang Jinrei and one of my men, one of your remaining loyal guards, told me that he was asking her to stop Kazuya's darkness."

"Hah! She can never do it! Kazuya is a stubborn man…too stubborn. He has too much of his grandfather and mother in him."

'Too much of his father' thought Cole but didn't say it.

"Master, I am afraid you are mistaken. The young master has changed recently."

"What! You mean…"

"Yes. He hasn't been his usual self. In fact he even allowed one of his men, Baek Do-san, to leave the Zaibatsu and start a new life. Something punishable by death during his earlier reign and your reign."

"I see…so he is becoming a weakling!"

Cole stayed silent as he saw Heihachi stand up to his full height.

The electric ki glowed around Heihachi as he stood up—the power of the Mishima's. An evil smile crept across his face.

"Kazuya…your weakness will be your downfall!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Watch you change **

Two weeks had passed since the first day of the tournament. The second day of the tournament was a little later in the day and all fighters, at least those who weren't eliminated, were practicing or sparring with each other. Among them and creating the most noise were Paul and Law with his loud growls and his sharp Kung Fu battle cries. Both were more or less even as they had sparred many times but Paul was little serious today, prompting Law to ask why.

"Hey Paul! Why are you so quiet today?"

"I've been thinking…" but before Paul could finish the sentence, Law cracked up.

"You think? Ha-ha-ha good one!"

"Shut up!"

Law realized that Paul wasn't in the joking mood and so sobered up.

"You know the guy you beat…whats-his-name…Beak?"

"B-a-e-k…"

"What ever…anyway he is leaving today for Korea. He said he was going to start his own Taekwondo dojo."

"Why you telling me that?"

"Well it would be nice if you went and wished him luck. You bashed the poor guy up pretty badly and you know he was upset. The guy isn't such a bad guy and you know it. Just wish him luck, be nice to him for a bit and that would be a good start for him."

Law was considering it when they saw Baek walking out of the compound. He had left the Zaibatsu and his position as Kazuya's henchmen. Paul looked at Law and insisted that Law should wish Baek luck. Law was reluctant at first but finally called out to him. He knew Paul was right.

They both walked up to him and Baek was glad to see Law—since his defeat at his hands he had started looking at Law as not only the better fighter but also as the better person.

"Mr. Law!" Baek said as he stopped.

"So…err…Baek…I…heard you're leaving!"

Baek nodded.

"Well that is good…yeah, it's nice really! Good luck with the dojo you intend to make!" Law finally managed.

"Yeah! Good luck! We would like to see you're dojo one day, Beak!" Paul said with a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Mr. Phoenix! And my name is B-a-e-k not Beak."

Paul bit his tongue.

"Tomato Potato!" he said, laughing heartily.

Law and Baek just stared at Paul, blankly. That was the wrong expression.

Finally Baek bowed graciously to the two and picked up his bag. As he walked away he felt something on his face after a very, very long time—a smile.

"Hey you can give some pretty good advice, Paul…" Law said to Paul as they watched Baek leave. Paul beamed in delight, waiting for more appreciations being showered his way. "…You're not such a moron after all."

Paul who was nodding and smiling in a self-satisfied way, standing with his arms crossed at his chest, fell down when Law said the 'moron' part. Instantly he held the Kung Fu veteran by the collar in a flash.

"YOU…here I am doing you a favor and you call me a moron!"

"Let go off my collar!"

"I'll never let go! Even if I die!"

"You!"

The rest of the fighters jumped in to stop the two morons from tearing each other apart. It was like that always.

* * *

A few days later

Like the first day of the tournament all fighters were there waiting for waiting for the day to begin—the ones who were to fight stood waiting for their opponents, mentally preparing themselves for it. Lei was standing there the most radiant, beaming—and he had all the reason to. Wang Jinrei had dropped out of the tournament making him advance on default—Lei was going to remain in the tournament after all.

"Wow…I better train harder now. I'll make sure that I don't get eliminated again," he kept telling himself again and again…and also to anyone who was listening. Law and Paul, who were standing next to him had to hear that over and over again. Both were fuming by now as Lei kept on going on and on and on. Lei then smiled and spoke to the fighter next to him.

"Can you believe it? I lost but having my kind of luck, I am still in the tournament!" he said to the man in the dark gi, a cheeky smile on his face. Lei gulped when the fighter turned his head and stared at him, no emotion on his face but hatred—Lei had forgotten that he was talking to Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi just scoffed and walked away to his room. Lei gulped and came back towards Law and Paul. Paul nudged Law as they stared at Heihachi walk away.

"What's up that guy's ass?"

"Beats me…"

A buzz from the crowd indicated that the host was making his way to the arena—Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya walked up and had his usual angry expression, his thick eyebrows knitted in a perpetual image of rage and bitterness. However, despite his appearance and his staunch, arrogant gait, all noticed some sort of change in him. His eyes looked more tranquil…maybe he owed it to Jun who walked next to him, a loving and gentle smile on her face as she looked at him. She was smiling and blushing, holding onto his arm. They had made love many, many times since the day she came back to him. By now they had perfect harmony in their lovemaking—and last night was particularly passionate. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about it, intertwining her fingers around his tighter. Kazuya sat down on a large chair and she sat next to him. She smiled at him. Kazuya didn't smile but his eyes did.

* * *

Lei couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jun-san…with…Kazuya?"

Lei couldn't help but feel his heart sink—Jun was not going to be with him…not anytime soon.

* * *

Kazuya sat staring at all the fighters and at his nod the second day of the tournament began. Kazuya looked at Lee, who was sitting next to Anna fondling her breasts through her clothes, while she had her leg rubbing his. He was constantly whispering something in her ear to which she would laugh out loud that started to make everyone uncomfortable. They continued this way until Kazuya finally whipped around and glared at them his steel gaze locked on him and Anna. Lee moved a little further away from Anna and she sat in a relatively more "womanly" fashion.

"I don't care what you do to her behind close doors, but keep your 'thing' in its place when you're outside! And especially when I am around! You understand?"

Some of the guards chuckled when Kazuya said that. Lee and Anna separated from each other, both their faces sufficed with embarrassment and humiliation. Jun was feeling uneasy with those two shameless idiots and was glad once they straightened himself up. Jun too couldn't help giggling when Kazuya said that. Once he turned around, Jun could see a particularly mischievous smile on his face—he enjoyed messing around with Lee.

The second day of the tournament began with Ganryu taking on Michelle. Jun could feel Kazuya tensing up slightly as he saw Michelle. Ganryu was mentioning something about some pendant to Kazuya before the fight began. Michelle too shouted at Kazuya demanding to know where her mother was. Kazuya as usual didn't react. Jun looked at them Kazuya in confusion and found his eyes avoiding hers.

* * *

The fight ended with Michelle picking up a surprise win over the massive sumo warrior. Kazuya's lips curled in irritation as he saw his henchman flat on the ground. Michelle started asking him something as he lay on the ground and he was spilling his guts out. Michelle immediately got up and ran towards Kazuya.

"Kidnapper! Murderer!" she kept on saying as she ran up to the stands where he was.

Kazuya stood up and stared at Michelle as she ran up to him, her eyes glowing with nothing but rage and hatred. Jun just looked at them both utterly perplexed.

"W-what…is going on?"

Kazuya didn't say anything.

Some of the guards took an aim at the running Michelle. Jun saw them.

"STOP!"

They all looked at each other confused. Their boss was her lover. They had to obey her.

Michelle inched closer to Kazuya, powering up her fists.

"Twin-arrow!"

Before she could hit him though, Kazuya ducked low slightly and landed a jarring shot on her midsection, making her double over and crumble to the floor.

"Abolishing fist!"

She gasped, desperately trying to regain her composure, desperately trying to overcome the numbness in her but the moment his fist landed it was all over. Slowly she passed out still doubled over on the floor.

Kazuya stood towering over her, staring quietly and without emotion. With a scowl he flicked his fingers.

"Guards! You know what to do…" Kazuya said, turned around and started walking back to the compound.

The guards picked up the unconscious Michelle off the ground.

"No!"

Kazuya turned and looked at Jun, quietly.

"No, leave her alone. Let her go!"

The guards paused again, confused. Kazuya kept on staring at her quietly. Jun stood her ground, worried that she had angered her lover…but determined to stop a cruelty from taking place. Not by him. They continued staring at each other, both their black eyes locked into each other. Jun saw a slight tint of anger in his but it vanished as soon as it came. Kazuya turned around without any emotion and walked towards the compound in silence.

The guards and all the fighters were looking at the two closely and were shocked when they saw Kazuya—the adamant lord of the island—say nothing and walk away. It was then that they all realized what Jun meant to him and, more so, how much she had changed him.

Jun was relieved once he went away. Thankfully he didn't get angry or at least managed to subdue it.

"_I better stop pushing my luck…"_ Jun smiled to herself.

* * *

Jun arranged for Michelle to get some medical attention. The next two matches were over in sometime. Jack literally destroyed Prototype Jack and Armor King defeated King in their much-anticipated match.

The next match was Jun's.

Jun walked up to where the enigmatic blonde woman was. She felt a strange silence from her as if she was hollow inside. Jun couldn't help but wonder if she could see any ordinary people in this island. She looked over her shoulder to look at the large mansion. She looked at the windows, the door and eventually the balcony. He wasn't there.

"Seeyah!"

Jun barely blocked the sharp kick that was aimed at her temples. Another kick came, this time at her midsection. Jun parried it too and nimbly flipped backwards to avoid any more attacks, her face flushed with anger at her opponent's lack of honor.

"Don't you have any honor?" Jun finally said as she got into her stance, her hands at shoulder level with and her legs bent slightly at the knees.

"'Anything goes' don't you remember your lover saying that?" Nina grinned, her voice cold and mocking. With that she charged Jun. Jun tightened her stance as Nina's leg whizzed through the air towards her head. "Take this!"

Jun simply blocked it and landed a sharp kick on Nina's hind leg, making her squat down in front of her. Quickly Jun backhanded her with an elbow to the side of her head sending her on the ground with her first combo attack.

Nina was irate at not only being hit first but also floored first. She didn't waste anytime and instantly swept Jun off her feet. Jun though simply flipped with the sweep, simultaneously sending a kick square into Nina's chin.

"Windmill kick!"

Nina's head snapped back sharply and she fell to the floor again but rolled up, wiping the blood from her lips. She finally got into a stance with her hands open in front of her. Jun realized from her stance that she was a fighter who employed holds and throws. The two stared at each other waiting for an opening, sizing each other up.

"I'll be honest. I underestimated you! But now I am serious!" Nina said running forward. Jun anticipated the high roundhouse kick that Nina threw at her and instantly blocked it, surprised at the power in it—Nina really was serious now. But it was then that Jun felt a sharp pain shoot up her left leg's knee. She cringed a little, her hands instinctively going down to press it. It was then that she felt a powerful kick on her temples that made her numb for a moment.

"Can-opener!"

Jun was stunned and that gave Nina the much-needed time to charge up. Small sparks of yellow ki leapt from her cupped hands as she brought them to Jun's abdomen like a double stun gun.

"Blonde-bomb!"

Jun was ripped off her feet with the move and fell on her side. She lay there trying to catch her breath when she felt Nina pressing her long heel against her shoulder. Jun winced in pain as Nina tried to drill it slightly.

"Get up, show me what you got!"

Jun obliged and swatted her leg away and flipped up. She immediately rolled forward and settled in a crouching stance, staring at the arrogant woman. She saw a small, arrogant, mocking smile tilt its way on Nina's lips and in a flash Jun charged—she was going to wipe that smile of her face!

"3 ring circus!"

She quickly shot her leg at Nina's shin and a light left hook to her jaw. They hit Nina due to their speed but Nina smiled.

"You can't put me out with these!"

Jun smiled

"Silly woman!"

Nina was smiling still but suddenly frowned when she felt a powerful backhand on her cheekbone and almost instantly a powerful backspin kick that tore her off her feet, sending her spinning in the air. She tried nailing an enzuguri on Jun but Jun just ducked under it and flipped forward, sending both her legs crashing on Nina's skull, one after the other.

"Scissor kick!"

The sheer power in the kicks managed to keep Nina airborne for a while and Jun struck out—fast and deadly.

"Double leg lift!"

She leapt in the air slightly and sent two consecutive rising kicks into Nina's prone body, making her howl in pain as the kicks dug into her ribs like sledgehammers. Nina fell to the floor holding her ribs, wincing in pain. This petite woman in front of her had remarkable power…too much power. Nina clutched her ribs as she got up, staring at Jun who stood firmly in front of her, her black eyes alive with an intensity and depth she had never seen. Nina fell in her own stance, her right hand guarding her ribs. She had to do something…and something fast or she was going to lose this match. She moved forward rapidly and tried a backhand slap at Jun, which the Japanese woman ducked under. She sent another powerful slap but Jun parried it.

"_Why is she…slapping?"_ Jun thought.

Nina went for another slap and Jun brought up her hands to block again but suddenly Nina stopped midway and thrust her leg forward at Jun's abdomen. The kick was successful in pushing the Japanese woman back a few paces, the power in it making her struggle with her balance.

"NOW!" Nina yelled as she hopped in the air, flipping forward, her heel aimed at Jun's unguarded head. "Heel drop!"

Satisfied, Nina watching the heel inch close towards Jun's head, but at the last moment Jun side stepped. Nina landed hard on the ground and hurriedly clamored to her feet—she was too open right now.

It was too late.

She felt Jun's arm wrap tightly around her waist, and felt herself being heaved upwards and after a brief span of being airborne her head and spine bounced off the ground.

"German suplex!"

* * *

"Damn! She doesn't look that strong!" Lei mumbled as he saw Jun smash Nina head and spine first into the ground with a German suplex. Paul and Law too were amazed.

* * *

Nina's head was spinning. Already she could feel her vision darkening slightly, and the pain in her head and spine was excruciating. She had clearly underestimated Jun Kazama.

Jun was still at guard, intense and focused. Her hands were still near her face, ready and waiting for Nina. Small clouds of pure white ki started forming around her body as she watched Nina struggle to her feet, unsteady and shaking. As soon as Nina stood up Jun took a step forward, the ki spinning with her like a ribbon of fire.

"Back-spin!"

Nina saw her coming at her with half closed eyes—she had already lost. The ki around Jun grew brighter and then she spun, once, twice, thrice and sent a powerful backspin in Nina's jaw. Nina felt a immensely powerful blow on her face; the loud thud that followed, Jun's sharp battle cry echoing and finally her own faint painful scream—it all became pitch black after that.

Jun saw the unconscious Nina spin helplessly in the air and fall flat on the ground. She stood still for a while watching the unconscious Nina as she lay flat on her face. Slowly she eased out of her stance. The fight was over.

The crowd started cheering. She didn't react though her mind busy wondering about Kazuya and whether or not he was all too angry with her. She turned around and stared at the mansion. Through the descending darkness of the evening, she saw the back of a large man exit the balcony door and close it behind him, his gait arrogant and firm, his face quiet and serene.

Jun couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Jun hurried to the mansion and saw Kazuya standing in the giant hall. He had his back to her as he stood looking at one large picture in the hall. Jun looked up at the picture of a powerful but gentle looking man, oozing of respect and honor.

"Ummm…is he your grandfather?"

"Yes. Jinpachi Mishima," Kazuya said, still staring at the picture.

Jun then noticed something else. There was a little boy standing next to him, shorter than his leg. He had a large smile on his face, tugging a black belt hanging from his waist almost touching the ground as he stood. She noticed the spiky hair and thick eyebrows and almost laughed out loud when she realized that it was Kazuya.

"Hey, is that you? You were so cute!"

Kazuya didn't react and suddenly walked forward and brought up his hand to her shoulder. He bared it slightly and gently kissed a particular spot. The wound Nina had inflicted there. He flicked his fingers and at once a maids ran up to them with a first aid kit. Kazuya took it from her and took Jun with him to his large room.

* * *

A few minutes later

Jun was sitting on his massive bed, staring curiously at Kazuya as he was working with the first aid box. She kept on staring at him with large curious eyes, trying but failing to stare over his broad shoulders. Finally after a little while Kazuya walked up to her with a bandage and some cleaning water.

"Take off your top," he said in his usual no-nonsense manner.

Jun raised her eyebrows.

A sarcastic smile crept on his mouth.

"Come on take off your top. It's not like I haven't seen anything before."

Jun couldn't help but blush—he was right and his directness was as lancing as always.

She removed her top and Kazuya placed the water and the bandage on the side table. He then turned to her with the bandage in his hand but felt his breath becoming a bit heavy as he saw her sitting in front of him in her bra, a weird numbness shooting up in his abdomen.

Jun sat there waiting for him to dress her wound but instead of that he was just staring at her breasts. Jun raised her eyebrows a bit at him but Kazuya still didn't pay attention—he was too busy staring. Jun continued waiting but Kazuya didn't seem like he was in a hurry.

"Kazuya…? My wound…" Jun finally smiled.

"Err…oh…yeah…" Kazuya muttered a bit, embarrassed at his uncharacteristic mumbling. Kazuya went to work immediately dressing up her wound carefully. The wound was a lot deeper than he thought.

Jun was surprised at how gentle his hands were now…the same hands that only a few minutes ago had destroyed Michelle's entrails. She realized the two worlds of peace and destruction that are innate in humans, and more so in Kazuya. She looked at him as he meticulously patched up her wound, and at his deep black eyes.

Slowly she felt herself getting hotter and her head spinning slightly. She was having another vision. Her eyes were still staring into his and in them she saw Heihachi walking with a dead baby in his arms and tossing him in a mantle. It was a beautiful baby boy with deep black eyes. It would reach out for its father but Heihachi would keep it away from him. He walked near the fire mantle and slowly tossed the baby inside it, the sharp pitched howl of pain by the boy shook her to the very core of her being.

"Kaz…u…ya…"

Kazuya was a little surprised when he felt her hands tighten around him. He looked at her and took her in his arms when she collapsed forward.

"Jun? Jun! What happened!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return to light**

Some time later

Jun was sleeping in Kazuya's bed. She was still sweating profusely and her breath was a little ragged. Nearby a worried Kazuya and an old man sat, his white hair and crooked glasses shining in the light—Doctor Boskovich. He ran some other tests on her and then put a thermometer in her mouth. Some time passed by and Boskovich turned to Kazuya.

"Who is she?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"Yes, yes. It isn't. But I am just curious as to why you show so much anxiety over her. I always thought you were an …how do I put it…indifferent, self-important man."

Kazuya ignored the comment. Dr B just shrugged.

"I guess a kidnapped man can't hope to have any communication with the kidnapper."

"What is wrong with her?" Kazuya asked, switching the topic.

Dr. B took out the thermometer and stared at it.

"She is alright. She just needs some fresh air…I don't think this mansion is a good place for her."

"What should I do?"

"My, my, you really do care for…"

"Answer the damn question!" Kazuya roared.

It was then that Jun opened her eyes. Kazuya was by her side in a flash.

"Kaz…uya…"

"Jun!" he held her hand, "You'll be alright. You just need some fresh air."

He said a few more things to her before he put on his coat.

"I have to go…I'll be back in a few hours. Boskovich! Stay here and take care of her! Don't let her out of your sight!"

With that he ran out of the room. Dr. B couldn't help but notice the change in Kazuya the moment Jun had woken up. He turned to look at Jun, who was staring at him weakly.

"Love…" he smiled.

* * *

Sometime later—fighters' rooms

"WHAT!"

"Yes, sir. I tell you the truth."

Heihachi couldn't believe his ears.

"He is worried because of a sick woman! Bah! He is a coward like that grandfather of his!"

"That is not all sir, he is also leaving for the city…"

"City? Why?"

"I don't know, sir, but he told me to be at the mansion in a few minutes."

Heihachi walked to the window that overlooked the Zaibatsu—his Zaibatsu. He shook his head as he stared at it.

"I didn't do all that work just for this maggot to ruin it all!"

"Sir…this woman, this Jun Kazama, is the real problem. She is the one who is doing this to the young master."

"I know…why don't you send one of your good fighters and kill her?"

"She is very strong, sir. She is the one who eliminated the world class assassin Nina Williams from the tournament."

"So? Shoot her."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, sir. The young master doesn't let her out of his sight."

"…So he is attached to her…coward…useless coward…" Heihachi barked as he clenched his fist. Electricity started glowing around it as he stood their ruminating. Suddenly an evil smile crept across his face. "Take me to the compound, immediately! I want to see this woman for myself! A scared dog is more useful than a dead one!"

* * *

A few minutes later—Zaibatsu compound

Dr. B and Jun were having tea. Boskovich was a really polite and gentle fellow and Jun was wondering what he was doing in the Zaibatsu.

"What are you doing here, Doctor? I mean, why did a man like you come here?"

"I didn't. I was kidnapped."

"What! By who!"

"I think you know the answer," he said smiling bitterly.

Jun took on a pained expression, fidgeting with her fingers. She did. After a brief pause Boskovich looked up towards the ceiling almost philosophically.

"But I guess it was for the best. His massive Zaibatsu has given me enough finance to not only find a cure for myself but for my daughter too."

"He wanted to help you?"

"No. Not really. It was for his own agenda but it proved to be a mixed blessing. As long as I was doing what he wants he allows me to experiment further to cure my daughter and I."

"What agenda?" Jun was curious as to what Kazuya was up to.

"He wants me to work on some cyrosleep experiment. A freezing technique that will save a person from growing old as long as he is in the capsule. The prototype is done. Now we need a few more tests and a subject. So far we're having problems though as no one wants to volunteer. I wonder what's stopping him from kidnapping again?"

He looked at Jun. He figured out.

Jun though was oblivious to it all as she wondered about Kazuya.

"But why would he bother with such things?" she wondered, "And more than anything, where is he going right now?"

She pealed the sheets off her and ran outside of the room to find Kazuya.

"Ms. Kazama?" Dr. B yelled behind her but she paid no heed. "You shouldn't push yourself like this! Ms. Kazama!"

She ran past the guards and the servants in the hall, all of them turning around wondering where was their lady off to. She finally came to the large door to the mansion, catching a glimpse of Kazuya sitting in his large car.

"Kazuya!"

She called out and tried running faster, but her body was still fatigued. Kazuya didn't hear her though, but the captain of the guard, Cole, did. He hurriedly ordered for the gates to be opened and at his signal the car sped off.

"Kazuya!"

Jun ran faster but lost her footing, weakened. She fell down on the ground. She looked at the car speeding away through the think forest that surrounded the Zaibatsu compound. Slowly she looked up, and saw Kazuya's go further into the distance. She was dusting herself when she felt a shadow fall on her.

"Are you alright, Miss Kazama? Or should start calling you Mrs. Mishima already?"

Jun looked up at the hand in front of her. She looked up at and saw a grim faced old man staring at her with a mix of resentment and arrogance.

"Heihachi…Mishima…"

Jun cringed at the sight of him, moving away.

"Don't be afraid, Ms. Kazama, I am not here looking for any trouble," Heihachi said simply.

"H-Heihachi…Kazuya's…"

"Father…" Heihachi finished for her, "Yes, I am that idiot's father."

* * *

A few minutes later

The sun was beaming intensely at the Zaibatsu as it stood proudly amidst the forest. Jun stood awkwardly. She kept fidgeting with her her fingers, anxiously looking at Heihachi's back. Worry, nervousness, anxiety and even a little fear stirred inside her at the sight of the massive man. Heihachi remained silent, his back to her, his arms folded, staring away at the distance. Jun couldn't help but think of Kazuya. He really had a lot of his father.

"Wrong…" Heihachi said rather suddenly.

Jun was startled a bit by his deep, throaty voice. He actually was able to read her thoughts.

"He has a lot from his mother. In fact he is just like her," Heihachi said staring ahead of him, reminiscing, "same eyes, same nose…and even the same personality. That is why just like her he is such a wretch!"

Jun recoiled. She felt a lot of resentment towards the old man. How could he say that about a dead person? That too his wife.

"In this world, all that matter is power. Absolute power. Enough power to crush anyone who dares to stand in your way. That is all that matters. By being gentle you get nothing. It never wins anything. No one will ever obey you!"

"You're wrong, Mishima-sama."

Heihachi looked irate at her interrupting him. He still had his back to her.

"Don't give that rubbish! I came here to tell you only this: you cannot purge his darkness. So might as well give it up. Don't bother planning some great wedding or something either because he is living on borrowed time."

Jun had had enough.

"What do you mean!"

Heihachi turned sharply towards her. He grinned.

"You wouldn't want to be a widow at your age! You look smart, so you should know what's good for you!"

Jun clenched her fists when Heihachi said that.

"God damn you…" she said, choking with fury. How dare he?

"Tooth-fairy!"

Heihachi merely cupped his hand in front of him, stopping her powerful attack without flinching. Jun stared fiercely into Heihachi's eyes as they both remained standing there. Heihachi was slightly taken aback by the intensity of her eyes but smirked quickly. Pushing her back without effort, the old Mishima walked away, leaving her behind with her fury.

"Remember what I told you..."

* * *

Evening

Jun was lying on Kazuya's bed. The next round of the tournaments was a week later and she wasn't even scheduled to fight. She let her hands roll on the bed where she and Kazuya had made love so many times now. She now had two weeks off. Two weeks off with her and Kazuya together. However Heihachi's words started tormenting her and had been on and off since the time he spoke to her. Jun gritted her teeth in resentment but somehow realized that even Heihachi wasn't altogether such an evil man. He too had an untapped good side in him and she noticed it despite his power, rage, and arrogance.

"What a twisted family…" she said, holding her head.

She looked outside and realized that night was falling. A storm was brewing as well, making it all pitch black. Kazuya had been gone for a few hours now. She wondered where he went back then. And that guard…why didn't he stop Kazuya even though he had heard Jun call out? Something was definitely up.

A deafening crash of lightening lighted up the world and startled Jun. Rain started pouring almost instantly and Jun hurried to close the windows. She finally closed the window with much ado and watched the storm seemingly tearing the world apart. She stood there for a long time. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and saw Kazuya standing near the door.

"Kazuya?"

He was soaking wet, his usually spiked hair draped down his neck and pasted on his forehead and neck. As usual, he didn't say anything and walked over to her and held her by the wrist.

"Come with me."

He had a small duffle bag slung on his shoulder and tugged Jun along. She hurriedly wore her sandals, bewildered at what was going on. He hurried towards the exit, a firm grip around Jun's wrist, who was having trouble keeping pace with him, stumbling along. She was confused but followed him, wondering why he was wearing jeans and a white jacket rather than the usual formal wear. Kazuya opened the huge mansion door and the wind and the cold greeted Jun like an avalanche. As soon as he had opened the large door of the mansion, a car was arranged for him.

"Kazuya what's going…?"

She never got to finish that question as Kazuya kissed her deeply and passionately, as if giving her all the reassurance she could have asked for with it. They rain had already drenched them the moment they stepped outside but Kazuya didn't seem like he was in a hurry, and slowly after the brief startle, she too stopped caring. She stared at him wide eyed startled once he broke the kiss. She tried to say something but her mind couldn't think of the right words. Before she knew it he sat down in the car hurriedly and Jun with him, still holding her hand tightly.

"We're leaving this place," he finally said with a reassuring smile. "Rest up, it's a long drive there."

With that he lapsed back into silence, his arms folded, staring outside of the car window.

* * *

Dawn, the next day.

Kazuya didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, it was already dawn. The sun was rising in the sky like a crimson ball of fire, its rays casting the spell of light on the whole world. It was then that he heard light breathing and saw Jun sleeping; her head tilted awkwardly, the light dancing off her cheeks. The car jolted a bit—Kazuya's glare at the driver was enough for him to know that he better be careful next time.

Kazuya looked at Jun again who was still asleep in that awkward position and carefully let her rest her head on his shoulder, circling her in his arm. He looked outside of the window. The pure sky, the lush green forest, the glowing light, and the solitary thin road that turned and twisted through the forest—all looked as if it could heal any sick soul…and he had the sickest.

Jun finally woke up once the car stopped, finding herself encircled in Kazuya's arm. He was staring outside the window just like the day before; and like always Jun could only wonder what he was thinking.

"Good morning," Jun said smiling.

"We are here," Kazuya said in his perpetual no-nonsense tone. He let go of her and stepped out of the car. Jun rubbed her eyes slightly as she stepped outside after him, looking around bewildered. It was still pretty dark and her sleepy eyes didn't help. But the nostalgic smell was brewing up an old memory in her. She tried placing it but it wasn't helping. Her head was too sleepy.

The driver hurriedly took out the duffle bag from the trunk and placed it near Kazuya. He bowed low to both of them and Kazuya took out a roll of banknotes and handed it to him. The driver looked up in surprise and bowed graciously over and over again between his words.

"M-master…K-Kazuya! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kazuya didn't say anything and turned his back to him, staring at the tranquil world that stretched before him.

"Get out of here before I change my mind!"

The driver hurriedly bowed one last time and walked back to the car, bowing deeply to Jun.

"T-thank you for changing him, Lady Kazama! Thank you!"

Jun saw the car speed off into the distance and then turned to Kazuya.

"Kazuya, where are we?"

He kept silent, his smile gleaming in the light of the rising sun. He took a deep breath, smiling as he did so, and picked up the bag. Jun was surprised to see him smiling so much and trailed after him as he walked up a narrow path.

"Kazuya?"

"Come on, you'll see," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hold my hand… **

They kept walking for a while through a narrow path. Jun could feel a faint memory ripple through her like a drop in a pond but was still unable to place it. Suddenly Kazuya stopped. Jun too stopped and stared at him. He walked up to her until he was an inch away from her face. Jun blushed and lowered her eyes, smiling.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered to her, kissing her closed eyes, "don't open them until I say so."

He stood behind her, his hands on her waist, guiding her as they walked. They walked a few more paces and the nostalgia in the smell grew immensely. Finally, the tightness in Kazuya grip around her waist indicated for her to stop. She stood there quietly for some time and finally Kazuya whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes…"

Slowly Jun opened her eyes and once she did, she gasped in a joyous surprise.

In front of her was the beautiful part of the forest she had grown up in as a child. The trees and the sky were as pure as always but more than anything it was the sparkling lake that lay curled up within the bosom of the small hills like some divine snake. Since childhood the lake was something she could stare at for hours on ends, listening to its soft murmurs when the wind brushed it. This was the part of her childhood and her connection to all that was real and pure and unsullied—Yakushima forest. She turned around and stared at the man whose smiling face was prominent in the sunlight.

"Kazuya!" she said, running up to him hugging him tightly.

He hugged as well and kissed her forehead before letting go.

"Hold this," he suddenly said as he passed the light bag to her.

Jun took the bag from him but yelped in surprise when he suddenly picked her up in his powerful arms.

"What are you doing?" she giggled, looking around to see if there weren't any people.

Kazuya just looked ahead, still smiling.

"You ask too many questions," Kazuya said smiling.

He walked ahead and Jun, as always, was left wondering what this mystery of a man was up to now, staring at Kazuya's radiant face as he walked with her in his arms. He was one of those people who never smiled much and if he did it was rare—like after they would make love and he would be staring in her eyes for a long time or whenever he would see her after he came back from work—those were the times he would be smiling. But today in this morning and the forest, he was smiling and smiling and smiling.

"We're here," he said finally, the sunlight dancing off their skin and ebony hair. Jun was a bit startled when he said that and looked ahead of her. She had been so caught up with the sight of him smiling that she didn't look around. She looked up and saw a small wooden house in front of them, amidst some trees and the lake behind it. Jun looked up at Kazuya, questioningly.

"I'm leaving everything now. The Zaibatsu, my fighting career, my hatred…I am leaving it all behind. Right now I have with me all that I had before the Zaibatsu—a few clothes and the money I had earned over the years from winning fighting tournaments and working in dojos. It is more than enough, trust me. That was all I had back then and this is all I have now. But now I have something, someone, that is all that I could ever ask for…"

He looked straight in Jun's eyes and smiled. She smiled warmly when he said that, tightening her arms around his neck.

"…This house is where we will both leave everything behind. Away from everything. Just a man and a woman and their love," he whispered to her and kissed her passionately.

Jun couldn't help the tears of joy the streaked down her face when Kazuya said those words. Somehow he had done everything she always wanted: getting away from it all…all the madness and the desperation that was life today.

With her in his arms, Kazuya walked inside the house…their house.

* * *

The house was small and cozy, with a room and a kitchen. The room had a large window with light curtains and a bed near it. There was a lot of light in the house, which was a relief to Jun as she thought of the dark Mishima mansion.

Kazuya took her to the room and made her stand on the ground. He cupped her face in his hands and stared at her eyes. He brushed her whole face like a blind man; feeling her eyes, her nose, her lips, feeling every inch of her as if wanting to embed her in his very existence. He had the same tint of desire in his eyes, eyes that shone with love. The tint of desire in his eyes was like the reflection of the moon that spills over a vast ocean. Jun saw it and tilted her face forward letting him kiss her, rubbing her fingers through his hair. She eased into his embrace and their kiss as he shrugged off his vest and jacket and started unbuttoning her top.

"Kazuya…" Jun gasped between their kiss, growing hot the moment she felt his hands on her.

He broke their kiss and brought his face down to her breasts. Bringing his hands up to them he began squeezing and kneading and like the numerous times before, Jun arched her back letting his hands have their way. Kazuya looked up at her face and smiled, her eyes shying away only to look at him begging him to go on…to not stop. He licked the tip of her breast, rewarded with a passionate yelp from his beloved. She continuously let her hands rub his neck or messaged his powerful shoulders, pushing his head forward to intensify the licking and moving as close to him as she could. He continued licking her nipples, while his free hand continued feeling her other breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. He started alternating between her breasts while she closed her eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling his hot breath on her breasts.

"Kazuya…please…please…go on…" she kept moaning between her ecstatic gasps, feeling her lips, craving for his that were busy igniting and smothering her breasts.

He took off the rest of her clothes and started rubbing her legs, her belly and her curves with his hands, going up and down her whole length, slowly kissing every inch of her body.

"Jun…you're so lovely…so lovely…"

He suddenly hugged her around the waist and picked her up, making licking her nipples easier for him and more pleasurable for her. Jun tightly hugging his head to her breasts, moaning loudly now, her breasts feeling as if they were burning white-hot.

"Kazuya…"

Finally he brought her down slightly, till they were face to face, feeling each other's hot breaths, seeing the passion like a flame in each other's eyes, feeling the warmth and the heat in their love soaked chests.

"I love you…" he whispered and kissed her again, their tongues dancing around each other's. With her well supported and his powerful arms, he entered her. Jun drew in her breath sharply and then moaning as she felt him enter. Kazuya was beside himself when he heard her moan and started thrusting in and out of her.

"Jun…Jun…"

They continued moaning and gasping through their deep kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs encircled around his body. She was squirming around but she was in Kazuya's protective arms. They continued making love this way until Kazuya's taut biceps started fading. He broke their kiss and moved towards the wall. Jun felt the cold wooden wall behind her but apart from that was too busy feeling his ecstatic entries to care. He started licking her again and Jun squirmed around in the sumptuous déjà vu, his entries and his licking making her head spin.

His entries continued and Jun had her eyes tightly shut, feeling the heat and the passion sear through her whole body. She hunched forward on to his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Kazuya…oh Kazuya…"

The ecstasy was starting to get overwhelming, and Jun bit her finger trying and failing to not to get overwhelmed the way she was. Kazuya too was losing control over himself as he heard her husky voice, her glistening body, her damp hair and her shining black eyes. He picked up pace and soon enough Jun started moaning and gasping even louder.

"Kazuya…Kazuya…"

Kazuya himself was grunting loudly, losing grip over himself, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"Jun…oh Jun…"

He finally made her lie down on the bed next to them, reuniting their lips, kneading her warm breasts again and resumed their lovemaking.

"Kazuya…Kazuya…"

Jun was panting huskily, her chest heaving, her breasts glistening, his warm hands still feeling them. She brought up her own hand up to his chest and started running her hands over his broad shoulders, his muscular chest and the scar. A long time passed but they never realized, their mind bodies and souls in bliss. Kazuya grunted loudly now, unable to hold much longer. He cupped her breasts in his large hand while the other latched on to her leg, biting his lips in pleasure.

"Jun…" he grunted loudly as she felt a hot rush gush into her. She too followed, bucking her hips violently as her threshold breaching, convulsing in a voluptuous reverie.

"Kazuya…"

Out of breath, she laid still for a long time. She brought up her hand to her burning, throbbing temples. She had her eyes closed, feeling the sweet ecstasy wash over her whole body again and again like some resounding melody.

* * *

A long time had passed since the two had made love. The day had become rather chilly and dark while they made love. Kazuya was sitting on the bed, reclined against the wall. Jun was in his arms as they both stared at the darkened world, the sun shining through the thick clouds. Kazuya draped his thick jacket over her shoulders when he felt her shiver slightly. Jun though didn't seem to notice that. She stared at the sky sadly, wondering why whenever they made love the sky would darken. Jun tried to ignore it but it continuously crept on her.

From the corner of her eye she looked at Kazuya who was staring outside. He looked at peace. But why was she…?

"I'm hungry," Kazuya finally said after a long time with her still in his arms, as if rousing her from her thoughts.

Jun didn't react, her mind still elsewhere.

Kazuya shook her a bit making her look at him.

"I said I'm hungry," he said again.

They both got off the bed, the cold morning air assaulting their bare bodies with a vengeance. Kazuya pulled on his jeans and walked outside to the little restroom adjunct to the house. He washed up and when he came out he caught a glimpse of the lake that was still sparkling. The water looked inviting and coaxing. A part of him felt like dipping into it and losing himself in it but he refrained. He smiled a bit as he looked around at the forest and the small animals that scurried around; everything caught up in its own motion yet all belonged to a single flow.

"Kazuya! Hey, Kazuya!"

He discarded his thoughts and walked up inside the house. He almost laughed out loud when he saw Jun standing there, wearing only his white jacket that was clearly too big for her. Jun realized what he was laughing at and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

Kazuya shrugged and sat down on the floor, waiting for the much-anticipated breakfast from her hands. She finally walked up to him and Kazuya smiled. She walked up to him and placed the plate on the table in front of him. Kazuya's smiling face was quickly replaced. Kazuya looked up at her—confused.

In front of him was…tea. Just tea.

"What's this?"

Jun just looked at him.

"There was nothing here! Didn't anyone teach how to shop for groceries? We need to go to the town and get it today," she laughed.

Kazuya looked away, irritated when she laughed at him. Were it anyone else he would've caved their face in. She laughed even more when she saw that, finding this overgrown pouting brat so endearing. She put up her best waitress gestures and poured the tea for him, "Here you go, sir, tea, tea and more tea."

Jun sat down in front of him as he started sipping his tea. Kazuya sipped again and raised his eyebrows—it was great. Something told him that Jun was a great cook. Jun was glad he liked it but waited for some appreciation. Kazuya though was too busy sipping his tea, staring outside of the window.

Jun cleared her throat.

No response.

She cleared her throat a little harder, irritated at his obliviousness.

No response.

Jun sighed. He was hopeless.

She took her cup started sipping away at her tea in silence, enjoying the tea, the smell of the morning, and her future that was in front of her. A future she was going to share with him. As Kazuya took a sip of his tea he looked up and saw Jun staring at him as she drank. She had the cup held in both hands, watching him lovingly. Kazuya smiled back. Nothing else seemed to matter in front of her.

* * *

An hour later

Kazuya and Jun were at the corner of the road. Jun was sitting on a small boulder, shielding her eyes as she stared towards the bend of the road, waiting for the bus to come. Kazuya was prowling around in impatience and the sun was starting to irritate him—he wasn't used to waiting for so long. He looked at Jun who was sitting quietly on the rock, cupping her face in her hands, staring ahead of her. He couldn't believe how relaxed she was. She tilted her head towards him to look at him when she heard his restless muttering. She couldn't believe how impatient he really was—it had only been a few minutes.

"When the hell will this damn bus come!" he finally let out, turning sharply to her.

"It'll be here, Kazuya. Have patience…"

"Che..." Kazuya spat.

Kazuya didn't say anything and continued prowling around. Jun just stared at him, shaking her head slightly. Finally a dull drone of an engine echoed through the still forest. Jun got up and stood near the bus stop. Kazuya followed her gaze and saw the large yellow bus that eased its way through the lush green forest and towards them.

"Good afternoon, Kazama-chan," the cheerful old bus driver said to her.

"Good afternoon," Jun smiled back at the old man. She even smiled at the few people who were sitting in the bus. She knew them all almost. She was pretty famous with the local people as they all believed her to be the 'chosen one'. The driver was still smiling when he saw the tall, handsome man who followed behind Jun. The man would've been more handsome hadn't it been for the scowl on his face. The driver shrugged. He had never seen him before but that didn't mean that he shouldn't greet him.

"Good afternoon, sir," he said in a good-natured tone.

Kazuya didn't say anything and just glared at him. The poor old man almost gasped when he saw Kazuya stare at him, and quickly stepped on the pedal. Everyone in the bus was staring at Kazuya as he came inside and they were all surprised when he sat beside Jun. They stared at him, at Jun and then back at Kazuya again. It was as if they were trying to see the connection. They didn't see any—the only one they saw was that she was a beautiful woman and he was a handsome man. The bus door closed with a loud whistle.

"Tell me something, Kazuya?" Jun asked after the bus had moved on towards the town.

"What?"

"Does it hurt you if you be nice to someone?" Jun asked him, staring outside of the window and at the Yakushima forest. Kazuya noticed her stare and realized that there was reproach in her words. She looked at him again. He didn't say anything—there was nothing to say.

"I mean, really, that old man was being nice to you. He didn't mean any harm to you. It wasn't a challenge to some fight. He was just an old man wishing you a good evening. The least you could do was smile."

The two sat in silence after that, neither uttering a single sound. Some time had passed by and a small town was visible in front of them. The bus whistle blew again and the door opened with a loud hiss. All the passengers stepped outside and rushed towards the town center. There was some sort of a festival going on and the whole town was alive with all sorts of people. Jun was still upset with Kazuya and walked on in front of him as they were getting off the bus. Kazuya noticed it. Taking a deep breath and swallowing down his massive ego, he walked up to the driver. The old man recoiled when Kazuya stood in front of him. Kazuya harsh expression hadn't altered but the look in his eyes was different.

"Please forgive my rudeness, old man. I was just a little cranky because of the sun."

Jun was surprised. She turned around and saw Kazuya standing in front of the old man, his head lowered slightly.

"Kazuya…?" she whispered to herself, realizing who he was apologizing to.

The old man was pretty much surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"It's okay, young man, don't worry about it," he said gently.

Kazuya bowed slightly and stepped out of the bus. Kazuya stood there watching the bus leave, feeling a weird easiness in his spirit. It was like a few drops being taken away from the sea…but he felt it. Never did he feel such a sensation before. As he turned around he saw Jun walk up to him, smiling.

"See…that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She held his arm and together they walked in the town. Kazuya was relieved to see all the smiling people, and the sounds of their laughter. Little boys were playing with toy guns while the girls sat in groups chatting away. He saw lovers walk around with their beloved, looking into each other's eyes. He looked at the beautiful trees and the simple houses, the plain old-fashioned shops and the smiling people. Everything looked simple and fresh. He looked at Jun's radiant face next to his, her smile and the freshness of his skin. He couldn't understand all this sudden outpour of gratitude he was feeling for everything around him. Especially for the woman next to him. It was here, right now, that he realized what it was to be alive…not to have money or mansions or legacy. No. It was finding something worth living for and loving.

What was he living for?

What was it that he loved?

He looked at Jun again. He knew the answer all along.

She was saying something but he wasn't listening. It was as if he had just immersed himself in some viscid reality—a reality that couldn't be heard or seen or tasted or smelled. It was a reality that could only be felt by the heart. And he was feeling it right now. Jun was still saying something when he surprised her with a kiss. It was a deep kiss and Jun was startled at first but eventually eased into it, letting his tongue dance with hers and feel the shape of her lips. They were standing right in the midst of a crowded festival but neither spared a thought to it.

Jun finally broke the kiss and looked up at him, dazed slightly.

"Wow…what's with you today?"

Kazuya just held her hand and kissed it dearly. Jun wanted to know what he meant but he interrupted her.

"Hey, look at that!" Kazuya said pointing to some sort of a stall selling ice creams and candies. He knew for a fact that she'd like to have some. He told her to wait as he squeezed through the crowd to get their share. Jun saw him disappear into the crowd and returned sometime later with a packet of candies.

"How did you know I like chocolate candies!" Jun asked excitedly as she took the candies from him—rather greedily too.

"Lee told me women love chocolate," Kazuya said with a shrug as he walked ahead. He genuinely seemed eager to see all the stalls and was carefully scanning each and everyone with his intelligent eyes. It was then that they saw a board pointing to where the circus was being held. Jun and Kazuya looked at each other and then hurried hand in hand and joined the large deluge of people that was going towards the circus.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: …And don't let go **

Evening

Jun and Kazuya had had a great time. They had seen every stall and played all the couple games together. Kazuya even won her a large teddy bear in one game. Jun swung it around as she walked. More than anything, it was the fact that the first time since she knew him she had seen Kazuya laugh. The clowns that were in the circus were hilarious and even Kazuya laughed out loud at one point. Never had she been so glad to see anyone laugh. She hardly even saw the clown act and kept staring at Kazuya the whole time—feeling a new peace in him. She had seen him smile many times but she had never seen him laugh in all these weeks she knew it.

And that is when it hit her: she had only known Kazuya for less than a month.

She hugged his arm tightly as they walked together. As they walked Jun noticed that it was evening already—how time flew by? They continued walking towards the bus stop when Jun stopped at the same candy stand, staring at it like a greedy little girl. Kazuya smiled and got her another packet of candies—and ice cream too. Jun started eating the candies again, relishing every bit of it. Kazuya just stared at her lovingly. They both licked their ice creams and walked towards the bus stop. They sat down on the bench together, and Jun rested her head against his chest.

"Hey, did you realize that this was our real first date?" she asked after a while, looking up to him.

"Yes."

Jun smiled and went back to licking her ice cream. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining brightly.

"It's a nice moon."

"Yes."

She licked her ice cream again before turning to him.

"We should come here again."

"Yes."

Jun smiled. He wasn't much of a talker. All he did was stare at her lovingly, with a shade of desire. She loved it when he looked at her like that, his black eyes ablaze with passion and a tempestuous masculinity.

Kazuya had finished his ice cream and was now staring at her still licking hers, curled up against his chest, holding the teddy bear in her free hand. She finally finished it and looked up at him, smiling.

"We really had a great time."

Kazuya bent his face near hers and kissed her nose—wiping away the small ice cream smudge off her nose.

"Yes," he whispered, smiling warmly.

The bus finally arrived and Kazuya and Jun sat down in it quietly. Kazuya sat next to the window, staring outside at the world that was submerged in a coquettish darkness. Jun wished he would say something but he just sat there staring outside. She sighed, a little disappointed but it was then that she realized that he was holding her hand in his. The gesture, simple as it was, touched Jun—it was like a simple message from God reminding her that the man she had given her heart to was different…he did communicate but not with words. She tightened her grip around his hand, realizing it. Kazuya looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and smiled. She felt the warmth in his hands and when he looked at her he saw the same desire there.

After a few minutes the bus stopped and Kazuya and she stepped off the bus. They hurried towards the house, smiling at each other, their hands still intertwined, the cold wind melting against the warmth of their bodies, neither saying a word, their eyes shining. Once inside the house, Kazuya took off his shirt while she stood there and pressed his lips against hers ardently, eager to take her again. He took her to the bed, feeling the warmth of her breasts against his chest.

"Jun…oh, Jun…"

"Kazuya…"

* * *

Lee Chaolin's office

Anna came in to Lee's office but was shocked to see him sitting there as if he had seen a ghost.

"Mr. Chaolin? What happened?" she said as she sat in his lap. She tried to kiss him but he didn't react. He just kept staring ahead of him—thunderstruck.

Anna was about to ask him again when he pointed to the paper in front of him. Anna took it and read it aloud… and then froze herself.

It was the letter that contained the list of matches that would take place. This time Kazuya had done it again—he had made Lee face Heihachi in the tournament's third day. The third day of the tournament was a few days away and Lee procrastinating his training and his workout all these months only made things worse. He finally hunched forward and held his head in his hands.

"…Oh fuck, he's going to tear me open! I'm fucked! I'm fucked!"

Anna stared at Lee. He was right. Heihachi was a monster. He would destroy him…and considering that he had betrayed him by joining Kazuya when he took over the Zaibatsu in the previous tournament, Heihachi was going to be pissed.

"But Lee darling, I don't get it. How come Kazuya is getting to make all these matches? Didn't he leave it all for that bitch, what's her name, Kazama Jun?"

"Yes…he did…but he will lose command over the Zaibatsu once the tournament is over. He has put the Zaibatsu on the line in this tournament and even though he has stepped down as CEO, he will lose power over it only after the tournament. So in other words…right now he is more like on a vacation than anything else. I'm so fucked!"

Lee put his head back in his hands, as Anna tried to comfort him. He was hoping she'd say something, or give him an idea rather than pat his shoulders or stroke his hair.

"Come on, Anna, say something!"

Anna thought for a moment and then smiled. She cupped his distressed face in her hands and stroked it, bringing her lips close to his, her eyes glowing, caressing his lips.

"Lee…" she said huskily, bringing her hands to his chest.

"Y-Yes?" he gasped, feeling her hands on his chest, a strong surge of heat traveling down his whole frame.

Anna grinned.

"…You're fucked."

* * *

Yakushima forest—a few days later

Jun woke up, her head resting on Kazuya's chest, feeling his heartbeat. He was sleeping soundly after yet another passionate night. Jun slowly sat up, draping the sheet over her, her body fatigued and yet full of life. She turned back and looked at him, brushing her hair away from her face. She hunched over him slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, Kazuya," she whispered and then carefully stepped out of the bed, wrapping a towel around her as she slowly tiptoed to the bathroom outside. Once inside she stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself, smiling. She gazed at herself and noticed that she was indeed looking lovelier and lovelier with the passing day. She looked fresh, happy and full of life; something her life in Tokyo had drained away. Her skin was glowing and her face and eyes were more radiant than ever before. Love really did make a woman more beautiful.

She took off the towel and poured the water over her from the large pitcher. As she bathed her mind kept going over the past wonderful days. In just a few days it was as if Kazuya had become a totally different person. He was always happy and smiling and even polite to the local people who would come up to the house to meet with Jun. He still had his usual problem with words but she had already understood and accepted that weakness…just like everything else about him. He was on the right track now. And that wretched spirit in him had died away.

She sighed, smiling.

The past few days, since they had come to Yakushima, was indeed like heaven. It was just as how Kazuya had said to her when he brought her here: just a man and a woman…and their love. They would make love several times in a day sometimes, their bodies supple, more willing, more capable, their love and passion an imperishable flame. They would walk around in the forest, go to the town, lazy around in the house or just watch the lake and listen to its mystic words. They would listen to each other; their hearts beating with the same vibe, their souls dancing to the same melody—love.

* * *

Sometime later

Jun was sitting outside near the lake. Kazuya was still asleep and she couldn't help but smile naughtily.

"Busy boy again…" she giggled to herself.

The sun was shining weakly through the smoky clouds. The sky was colored divinely in some sort a picturesque blend of grey and golden. Some birds came near her and the bold ones even sat on her shoulders. This was nothing new for her, as no animals feared her. After gently stroking them she made them fly away and sat back down, hugging her legs in front of her. The lake was looking extra special with the light gushing down the sky like some immaterial waterfall of pure gold. The birds were chirping and singing and she could even see two butterflies gliding in the air, one trailing behind the other. She sighed dreamily. Her intuition told her something beautiful was going to happen to her today.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in all the sweetness and vitality of this forest and nature. She decided to go and wake up Kazuya. She walked inside the house in her own thoughts and almost gasped when she bumped into Kazuya's broad chest. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt that he hadn't buttoned up completely, exposing his well-built chest. What surprised Jun though was the uncharacteristic cheeky smile on his face. Jun found his expression cute but she knew he had something up his sleeves.

"What?" she said, as she crossed her arms in front of her. She looked around and saw the duffle bag open. He had told her not to open it and she hadn't.

Kazuya kept grinning.

"What?" she said, laughing slightly when he kept staring at her.

"I got something for you…" he said, pointing towards the bed. Jun looked at him questioningly, clearly excited as well. She looked to where he was pointing and saw a large gift-wrapped bag. She excitedly ran towards the bed, her mind filling up with all kinds of things—and the best part of it was that she really could never guess what he was up to…and even now she couldn't imagine what her cryptic lover had gotten her. All she knew was that it was going to be something priceless.

* * *

Kazuya was standing outside, leaning against the wall of the house when he heard her excited voice from the house, making him smile. She liked it.

"Oh Kazuya! Thank you, thank you so much!" she kept squeaking excitedly as she ran up to him holding the silky white dress and the white sandals in her small hands. She was smiling ear to ear, her ivory cheeks pink with joy. She hugged him dearly showering kisses on his face.

"Go put it on!" Kazuya said simply.

Once she ran back inside the house Kazuya kept standing there, his head resting against the wall. Nothing in this world seemed to make him happier and give him more peace than the slightest smile on Jun's face. He was so happy to see her getting excited about her dress that he almost felt like patting himself in the back.

"_Well done, Kazuya, Well done!"_ he whispered to himself, grinning ear to ear.

He kept waiting there for her for a long time but she still didn't show up. He heard her humming to herself inside but still no sign of her.

"_Women…" _

With his impatience getting the better of him he walked inside the house.

"Jun?"

Jun was standing in front of the mirror looking even more angelic in that silky white dress. It was just perfect, going with her skin color, hugging every curve of her body yet making her retain that purity about her—making her the more angelic. More divine. Kazuya felt his knees weakening slightly when he saw her, never wanting to take his eyes off her…even for a heartbeat.

She was brushing her hair when he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Jun closed her eyes when she felt his warm breath on her ear and neck. She blushed, rubbing his face gently.

"You look gorgeous, Angel…" he whispered in her ear.

"Angel?"

"What else could you be but an angel?"

* * *

Afternoon

Jun was exuberant the whole time. She was lively and perky, holding onto his arm like a little girl. She was smiling and laughing the whole time and Kazuya just smiled, just watching her smiling and laughing filling him up with all the happiness he could wish for.

"Hey, Kazuya. Where are you?"

Kazuya roused from his thoughts.

Jun was looking at him, his eyes large, staring at him curiously, highlighting that endearing innocence. Kazuya just blinked. Jun sighed and looked at him with a mix of hopelessness and fun.

"You're weird. All you do is just stare at me the whole time. But you know what: all your feelings about me are always shining in your eyes. I can see them all. Love, desire, passion, gratitude…it's all there burning behind your eyes. I can see it. And then just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me with more love, more desire, more passion…"

Jun stopped and stared at the lake near them, searching for the right words. Kazuya just kept staring at her.

"…You continue to stare at me when I laugh, when I talk, when I walk. You follow every movement of mine and hang on to every word I say but somehow you don't hear what I say to you, like right now…and yet you know and hear what I don't say to you…as if all this time you are staring at me at the center of my being…"

Jun stopped thinking of what she had said.

"You do the same to me, don't you?"

Jun turned to him, her eyebrow knitted in confusion. He felt an impulse to kiss her again but discarded it. Instead he continued.

"Don't you see it? The whole world thought me some fire breathing monster and for all my life I thought I was those things too…but then you came in my life…"

He walked up to her cupped her face in his hands.

"You showed me everything people thought, what I thought, it was all wrong. You showed me I was worthy of living and being loved just like everybody else. For that I can never repay you…even if I was to die a million times…"

Jun placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head slowly. There was no need for such words…

* * *

They had continued to stroll through the forest and finally returned to the house. Jun was enjoying the gentle rays of the sun, laughing as she splashed the cool lake water. She had her sandals in her hand as she lightly kicked the water around or just stood with her eyes closed and felt the gentle sunrays on her radiant face and the cool water sooth her feet, her heart amidst the two worlds of peace. She had asked Kazuya to join him but he chose rather to just sit and watch her. She saw him sitting on one of the fallen trees near the lake, looking prominent in the forest and the grey-golden sky in his black shirt and jeans. He was brooding as usual, fiddling with something red in his hands. Jun laughed a bit to herself, wondering what it was that he was thinking so intensely about…

* * *

Kazuya sat on the tree, thinking hard.

"_Think, damn it, think!" _he kept muttering to himself over and over again, hanging his head low, his hands clasped together. He kept fidgeting with the red box in his hands, biting his lips in irritation. Never had his weakness with words irritated him so much. "_Think, think, think, you useless idiot, think!" _

He just couldn't think of the words. He finally hung his head low in despair.

"_Kazuya…you're hopeless!" _he finally let out.

He shook his head and looked up at Jun. His heart started beating faster the moment he saw her. She looked at him and waved. He couldn't help but smile. She continued dancing and splashing the water, her childlike giggles making his stomach churn. Kazuya closed his eyes.

"_Okay, enough of this…" _

Kazuya stood up and took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat wildly and the blood flood at his temples. He took another deep breath and walked up to Jun…

Jun had her eyes closed and when she turned around she saw Kazuya stand up, staring at her as he walked towards her. His face looked really determined and intense. The way it was taut made him look like a gladiator mustering up all the courage he had in him. She saw Kazuya walk up to her and then stop abruptly, staring at the sky, cursing at himself in anxiety. She shrugged. Something was always up with him. She went back to her splashing. Moments later, though, she turned around sharply; loud splashes behind her.

"Kazuya?"

Kazuya still had that intense look about him, his shoes submerged in the lake, his broad shoulders rolling as he walked up to her. His eyes were shining with something new. He walked up to her and held her to him with his left arm, till they were nose to nose. She blinked rapidly, not knowing what to expect—as always. His right hand finally caught her left hand and intertwined his powerful fingers around hers.

"Kazu…?" she whispered questioningly but he muffled her voice with a deep kiss, holding her with so much gentleness that even she was surprised. A light roar from the sky resonated through the still forest and almost immediately, a light rain started. Jun tried to move but Kazuya held her closer to him.

"Kazuya" she gasped as he continued kissing her, muffling her voice, "we'll soak…"

"Who cares?" he whispered between their kiss.

The two stood there kissing against a backdrop of darkness, rain and gentle thunder. The contrast between the cold rain that was beating on her and Kazuya's warm breath was ecstatic, making her moan as they kissed. As they continued kissing in the rain, Jun felt something cold around her finger. Kazuya finally broke the kiss and stared at her, his eyes intense yet gentle. She looked at her hand and saw a beautiful ring there. She looked at it as if not believing what she was seeing.

It was a silver ring with a small heart shaped diamond on it. She looked at Kazuya, her head spinning with all sorts of emotion, her knees giving way so that Kazuya had to hold her to him. She didn't even know what to say as she stared at him, her eyes welling up with tears of joy. She smiled, she cried, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Kazuya…"

Kazuya smiled at her and kneeled down, in the lake water, his arms stretched in front as he held her hand. More tears of joy streamed down her face. Already he had surprised her so much, shown her so much that this felt like it would tear her heart open with joy.

"Kazuya…" she said in between her tears not knowing what else to say or think.

"Kazama Jun will you…"

"Oh, Kazuya…"

Jun started crying uncontrollably and kneeled down to him, hugging him tightly, showering kiss after kiss on his face.

"Yes…yes…" she kept repeating rocking with him gently as she melted in his arms.

The rain came down harder now soaking them both as they sat in the water in each other's arms, rocking to and fro slightly, feeling their hearts beat together.

comment: notice it? Yup, it is from the Tekken Tag intro where Jun is standing in the lake with mama's boy, Jin, sitting brooding on a tree and staring at his mother. I always thought she was reminiscing about Kazuya the whole time and especially when she looked at Jin walking up to her. Considering Jin looks a LOT like Kazuya it is indeed really, really possible. And besides is it just me or does Jun's white dress look too much like a simple wedding dress? Guess now you know where the idea for the above came from. Oh and by the way, I really don't know how a Japanese wedding goes around taking place and how a guy would propose to a Japanese girl so I just had the good old western style here. Oh yeah, and i am a BIG hopeless romantic.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shatter **

A few days later. Mishima Zaibatsu—third day of tournament

Lee sat numbed. He had practiced as much as he could but all he had seen in his over and over again these past few days was a replay of how Heihachi had pummeled Yoshimitsu on the first day of the tournament. Anna was sitting next to him. She herself was a little worried over what might happen to Lee, though she still had much ado to keep herself from laughing out loud when she would look at his worried face.

* * *

The first match was Paul's.

He stood adjusting his hand guards when he heard a roar behind him. He turned around sharply and saw a full-grown grizzly bear rushing towards him. All the fighters were stunned but Paul held his ground, a confident smile on his face. He shouted out his battle cry, huge flames leaping around his enclosed fist.

"Come on, you over grown care bear!"

* * *

All fighters were surprised to see Paul fighting equally with a grizzly bear. Eventually after a tough fight, everybody present was left stunned when they saw the huge grizzly bear roll several feet away, unconscious. Paul had actually defeated a grizzly bear. Law hurried to his friend's side. Paul was bleeding from a few cuts but was all right otherwise. The crowd started applauding as the triumphant Paul walked back to his room.

The second match was Lei against the man he was looking for: Bruce Irwin. The two collided in a good fight but Lei emerged victorious. However, after the fight Bruce ran away before Lei could ask him anything. Lei had to drop out of the tournament and go after him, leaving the island behind.

In the third match Law clobbered another animal—a boxing kangaroo named Roger…and just when they all thought this island couldn't get anymore freaky.

Lee gulped loudly when his match was up. He squeamishly walked up to the place of battle with a somber Heihachi staring at him with a snarl. Lee got in his stands—desperation shining in his eyes. Heihachi's face broke into a cold sneer.

"I should thank Kazuya for this match. I've been waiting for a long time to break you're neck, sonny! Demon uppercut!"

Before Lee knew what happened, a powerful uppercut by Heihachi launched him high in the air. This was going to be the first in the painfully long string of painful, painful blows. As soon as Lee got up, Heihachi leapt at him ramming his foot square in his jaw, whipping him around in the air helplessly with a jump kick. Heihachi spun around immediately and rammed his other leg straight into Lee's nose.

"Hell axel!"

"He's going to kill me…" Lee gasped.

"Yes…I will…" Heihachi's voice rang behind him.

He struggled to his feet and tried nailing Heihachi with a backspin but Heihachi ducked under it and sent a powerful hammer punch to his shoulder, dislocating it on impact. Lee screamed in agony but Heihachi wasn't finished yet. He caught him by the neck in and put him in a side headlock, electric sparks flying around as Heihachi applied more and more pressure.

"Consider this your final 'fatherly' advice—NEVER BETRAY HEIHACHI MISHIMA!"

His grip around Lee's neck become more vigorous as he shook him around mercilessly—he was going to snap his neck in two. Lee knew he had to do something or else he was a goner. He tried punching Heihachi's ribs but it only made it worse, the vice like grip around his neck tightening even more. He couldn't even breathe anymore, his face becoming red and then slightly blue. He finally figured out a way. He repeatedly tapped his hands on Heihachi's shoulder. Heihachi saw the judges stand up and signal the match was over. It took sometime for him to realize what had happened.

Lee had tapped out. Submitted.

"You lowly swine! Coward!"

Heihachi was enraged at Lee's cowardice. Lee had managed to trick him but at a cost of his own pride.

"YOU!" Heihachi roared.

Lee gasped in shock. Heihachi didn't let go. He kept applying more and more pressure in the lock, more lightening flying off as he gritted his teeth mercilessly.

"Oh no! He's going to kill him!" Anna screamed. She turned to the guards. "Go and break it up you idiots! What are you standing here for! Help him! Hurry!"

Many judges and even some guards rushed in to Lee's rescue and eventually peeled Heihachi off him after much ado. Heihachi kicked and punched around at the fallen Lee who lay on the ground, breathing hoarsely, unable to move. He had survived, but barely.

* * *

Hours later

Anna walked inside the hospital room. Lee was lying on one of the beds, his arm in a sling, a neck brace, his face full of deep cuts and gashes. Lee looked at her weakly.

"Anna."

Anna wanted to laugh at the sight of Lee but managed to control herself. She placed some of the flowers near on the side table.

"You know Mr. Chaolin, you're lucky! I thought I'd be putting these flowers somewhere else before your fight…and especially during it."

Lee twitched a bit at the corrosive remark. She noticed some papers and a cell phone in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Revenge…" Lee said making a fist, but wincing in pain. Anna looked at him, questioningly.

"I can't defeat those bastards in a fight but I can with my brain. These papers contain all the evidence I need to put Heihachi behind bars for a long, long time. And this…" he said holding the cell phone, "…is my way of getting back at that bastard Kazuya!"

Anna was confused about what he meant but took out some wine she had brought and poured a glass for them both. Lee spoke vehemently, as if trying to catch her attention again.

"At first I though putting him in jail would satisfy me…but now after all this…no, he will have to die. Die miserably and slow. I contacted the same assassin I did a few years ago to kill Heihachi but back then you ruined it."

Anna cringed a bit when he said that. He was talking about…her.

"I told her to make sure he suffered before he died…and she said she knew exactly what I meant! Once this is done nothing will be in my way! Nothing! I will take the Zaibatsu!"

Anna turned around and offered him his drink.

"Here is to our success!"

Lee grinned.

"Ours…yes, ours! Our success!" he whispered, touching his glass to hers, "And for now…here is for her success!"

* * *

Two days later.

Kazuya had gone to the town to buy a bike so that he and Jun could go wherever they wanted without having to wait for that confounded bus. Jun insisted that he go in the morning but Kazuya couldn't wait and especially since he wanted to get married as soon as possible. Jun was sitting quietly on the couch when she heard some footsteps outside. She walked towards the door. Kazuya sure was early. As she neared the door she saw it was slightly open. She felt a weird presence that was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Kazuya?"

"No…"

Jun stiffened up. That voice…

Zap.

A tranquilizer dart flew into Jun's neck, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. She was stunned for a few seconds too long but eventually managed to pull it out of her neck. She tossed it away and immediately got into her stance. However, the tranquilizer was a strong one and the effects started almost instantly. Her head started to spin slightly. Jun held her forehead as her vision become hazy, her head unsteady.

"Whose there!" Jun asked in fury, her eyes narrowed.

Some more footsteps echoed in the little house and finally stopped at the open door. Jun saw a dark figure in front of her wearing tight leather clothing and a mask. It had a backpack and Jun could see a knife and a handgun strapped to each leg. It slowly took off the mask and smiled coldly.

"Nina!"

"Hello Kazama Jun," Nina said in her cold voice, "long time no see, eh?"

Jun's vision started became even more unsteady and darker. Desperation kicked in. She struck out.

"Tooth fairy!"

Nina sidestepped, avoiding Jun's move easily—the tranquilizer had slowed her down too much. Nina sneered. Grabbing Jun by the arm, she brought her down on the ground in a rapid motion and pinned it behind her. Jun was already too unsteady to retaliate effectively.

"W-What do…you want?" she gasped as Nina twisted her arm, putting pressure on the shoulder socket, making her gasp in pain.

"I am taking care of business!" she replied taking out a roll of duck tape from the backpack. "That and a personal score to settle!"

Nina tied her hands behind her back with the duck tape but it was then that she noticed the ring on Jun's finger.

"Oh, whats this?" Nina asked with fake excitement. "A ring? So you're going to be the devil's bride?"

"No!" Jun shrieked in rage.

Nina paid no heed. She twisted Jun's finger sharply and pulled the ring out, struggling with it at first.

Jun tried to break free but it was useless. Nina pinned her harder onto the ground as she tried to break free. Nina stared at the ring for a little while before pulling out her 0.45 Heckler-Koch handgun. With Jun still pinned underneath her, the blonde assassin held her roughly by the hair.

"All hearts break…eventually," she hissed in her. She threw the ring above her. "Always…remember that!"

She took an aim at the ring and blew it to bits.

* * *

Kazuya sat in the jolting bus, beaming, thinking of the new Honda bike he had gotten. It was cool purple and black bike with blue flames on the side, and blue neon lights on the bottom. It was a real piece of art and a little expensive too, especially the modification. The bike would be ready with a few days and he couldn't wait to take it out for a spin with Jun. He already imagined himself riding it with Jun holding on tightly as they whizzed through the air. He had gotten her some flowers as well; chuckling a bit when he remembered how much she liked the rose he had given her that day. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw these ones.

The bus droned loudly as it neared the house. Kazuya walked fast towards the house, eager to tell her about the bike and give her the flowers. After a while of walking he saw the little house.

"Jun? Hey, Jun?"

She didn't reply. Maybe she was too angry with him for coming so late. He entered the house but what he saw in front of him left him speechless, missing a heartbeat.

Jun was sitting on the chair, her hands tied behind her, struggling. There was large strip of duck tape over her mouth. She was clearly scared. Jun started moaning through her taped mouth the moment she saw him—with relief and anxiety. Kazuya rushed up to her but suddenly a flashlight shone in his face, making him shield his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU, BASTARD!" he roared.

A loud metallic gunshot shot off, followed by Kazuya's painful gasp and Jun's muffled scream.

Kazuya gritted his teeth in pain, clutching his ribs. It was a hammer stun gun and Nina shot more of those large metal discs at Kazuya. They hit every part of his body, particularly the arm and the legs ensuring he won't be much of a problem once she goes to 'faze B'. Kazuya sank to the floor, gritting his teeth painfully, the pain being too much to bear even for him. He had fractured some bones in his arms and legs.

Nina put the gun down and walked up to Kazuya, taking out her 0.45 Heckler-Koch handgun. She took an aim against Kazuya's head. Jun closed her eyes not wanting to see, her eyes welling up with tears. Kazuya stared up Nina, feeling the laser at the center of his forehead. Nina smiled.

"Go ahead, you bitch! I don't fear death!" Kazuya snarled. In his mind there was nothing but Jun.

Nina pushed the gun to Kazuya's forehead.

"Bang!" she said mockingly and started laughing. Kazuya gritted his teeth in rage.

"You know, you're a lucky man, Kazuya. I would've killed you right now but my employer told me to 'make sure you suffer.'"

Kazuya was feeling an inferno of rage flood his veins. He could feel the mad onrush in his mind and closed his eyes, barely listening to what Nina was saying. He could see Jun from the corner of his eye and seeing her in her condition only further poisoned his fury.

"_Yes…give in to the anger…give in to the rage. Look what she has done to your beloved Jun. She deserves to be punished!"_ whispered a deep evil voice in his head. A voice he thought he had buried away. Buried away by Jun. Kazuya struggled to get up, his mind wanting to destroy Nina for what she had done to Jun…and another part of him trying to stop himself from giving in to the anger that rushed through his veins like red hot lava.

Jun's eyes widened in horror when she saw the rage on Kazuya's face. Nina was oblivious to what was going on and walked up to Kazuya pushing him back into the wall with her feet. Kazuya felt the stinging pain in his chest as Nina drilled her heel slightly into his chest. Kazuya was in pain but kept himself from making a single sound.

Nina smiled.

"I am ordered to make you suffer…but I see that you're a tough guy so you would be a hard one. But every hard man has an extra weak spot and that weak spot…" she said pointing her gun at Jun, "…is right here!"

"YOU BITCH!"

Before she knew what happened, Kazuya surprised her by lunging at her from the ground with all his might, smashing his head in her jaw. Nina was ripped off her feet with the impact and landed on the ground. Hard. Kazuya stared at her for a bit, painfully picking up the gun up from her hand. He waited to see if she moved but she didn't. She was out cold. Jun's moaning brought him to her side immediately. He peeled the tape off her mouth gently.

"Are you alright?"

Jun was still too dazed to answer. Kazuya had just freed her hands when Jun screamed at him.

"Look out!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Awakening **

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Kazuya reeled back to the wall. Blood oozed from his chest and abdomen. He blinked rapidly, feeling the life drain out of him almost instantly. He looked around him, confused. A sharp pain tore through his abdomen and chest. He looked at his hands. A flash of thunder seared through the night and in its light he saw his hand glowing crimson. Slowly, Kazuya sank to the floor.

"Jun..." Kazuya gasped.

Tears welled up her eyes when Kazuya stared at her, his once radiant eyes almost hollow.

"Kazuya!"

Jun rushed to Kazuya, cradling him in her arms. He slumped forward and Jun stopped him from falling on the ground. With his head resting on her shoulder and fading eyes, Kazuya stared ahead of him but it was then that he saw broken pieces of the ring he had given to Jun when he proposed to her. A sharp pain shot through his whole body, as if he were on fire. His vision became blood red, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

* * *

Nina stood with the gun in her hand. She saw Kazuya fading away and sneered.

"I was ordered to make you die painfully…but you were too much a hassle. In return I'll just kill her slowly…"

Nina smiled satisfied when Kazuya closed his eyes.

"W-What!"

Kazuya opened his eyes…eyes that were blazing red. To her horror, Nina saw his forehead part slightly in a slit and an evil third eye glowed from there. And it was locked on to her. The bullets fell out of his body as he rejuvenated. An eerie aura surrounded them all and Nina found herself unable to move, petrified.

"What the hell is going on?" Nina mumbled, staring at Kazuya's glowing eyes.

Jun stepped away from Kazuya, her eyes wide open in horror.

"Devil? No…Not that!"

Kazuya finally stood up, his face darkened, while his eyes started burning brighter as he stared at Nina.

"I told you not to touch her, didn't I?" Kazuya said in a double-voice: one raspy, the other deep and unearthly.

Kazuya struck out fast and deadly, ramming Nina in the wall with his powerful tsunami kick. Nina's second gun also fell far away now and she clamored to her feet desperately, completely at the mercy of Kazuya. He picked her up above him by her hair, satisfied to see the terror immortalized in her blue eyes. She tried retaliating with her blonde-bomb but he sent her far away with his bitch kicks, ramming her in the wall again.

Terrified, Nina took out a grenade from her backpack and threw it at him as she jumped out of the window.

"Go to hell, freak!" she screamed in rage, rolling with her jump and running far enough before a large blast leveled the house, the blazing wreck lighting up the night sky. Nina stood panting several meters away, breathing heavily as she sank to the floor on all four. She looked up at the flaming house and sighed deeply.

"Killed that…monster…"

A loud roar from the flaming wreck made her gasp in horror. She gazed up towards the house and blinked in disbelief. Out of the flames walked a large figure—Kazuya—unscathed. Nina was shocked to see a pair of purple bat-like wings folded around him. He looked even more furious now. His wings fluttered around him and Nina saw Jun cradled safely in his arms. The wings had been shielding her. She had fainted because of the blast but was otherwise unscathed. He put her on the ground and turned to Nina, seething in fury.

"I am Devil! A demon! I was made out of fire you stupid BITCH!"

He spread his wings and flew towards her at tremendous speed.

Nina took out her knife and slashed at it him but he ducked under it and lunged upwards, ramming his powerful fist into her already prone jaw.

"Dragon uppercut!"

Nina screamed loudly as Devil-Kazuya launched her high in the air. Nina could barely move as she fell hard on the ground, her head dazed, her body not reacting to her. From her watery eyes she could see Devil-Kazuya tower over her, his face vicious and unforgiving. Nina tried taking out something from her backpack but he simply stepped on her hand. Terrified she tried taking out her handgun with the other hand but he stepped on the other hand before she could use it. An evil sneer crept on his face as a yellow glow formed at his forehead…the third eye.

Jun came to just in time to see Kazuya stand over Nina, his wings fluttering around him, dust swirling around him. A large sphere of yellow ki was forming at the center of his forehead. Jun's eyes widened in horror. Kazuya grinned madly, powering up, the yellow glow on his third eye growing brighter.

"Go to hell!"

Nina closed her eyes in fear, already slipping away into unconsciousness.

"No! Kazuya!" Jun screamed at the top of her voice.

Kazuya stopped. Jun felt the evilness fade away. The large bat like wings also folded into his back and disappeared, not even a mark showing of their existence a few seconds ago. When he turned to look at her his eyes were back to normal, a bright crimson color fading away at the brim of his black eyes. He was still panting heavily, kneeling down on the ground. Jun and Kazuya stared at each other for a long time not knowing what to say…not knowing what to think…all they knew was that the heaven they had built for themselves had shattered away…

"Sorry…Jun. I'm sorry…" Kazuya croaked a little above a whisper, before falling down on the ground. Unconscious.

* * *

Dawn

Jun sat in Kazuya's arms, resting her head on his chest. She stared at the ashes that were once their heaven. The smoke was rising weakly up to the sky and Jun could see the last star disappear from the sky. A single tear streamed down her face slowly and when she looked up she saw Kazuya staring at the ashes as well. Everything they had shared had now burnt away with this house. Their smiles, their laughter, their moments, their kisses…the ring. Everything.

A dull monotonous sound nearby made both of them stare towards its direction.

"Sorry for making you wait, Lord Kazuya," said the driver with a bow. He was the same one who had brought them here almost two weeks ago. Kazuya, utterly ignored the diminutive fellow. The driver looked up at Kazuya, surprised too his bitter expression and hostility. Kazuya made Jun sit in the car and then went towards Nina whom he had tied up. She was still unconscious after the beating she had gotten from him, or rather, Devil. He dragged her roughly and tossed her inside the trunk. He sat back in the car and sighed deeply, the scowl returning.

"Drive! Get out of here!" he said harshly.

As the car sped off Jun turned once more to see the ashes and the smoke.

* * *

Afternoon—Zaibatsu throne room

Lee came inside of the room and ordered all the guards to leave him alone. Once they left he sat in the throne of the Zaibatsu conglomerate, fantasizing about his eminent reign over it. Kazuya was already taken care of and soon enough Heihachi would be out of the picture too. Then he would reign over it with his lovely Anna.

Lee thought about the 'Anna' part.

"Or…maybe not," he laughed.

It was then that he heard a loud crash as a large man kicked the doors open. He squinted his eyes against the sudden flare of light that entered the room. He looked carefully and saw none other than Kazuya walking up to him, his footsteps echoing loudly in the huge room.

"K-K-Kazuya!"

Kazuya stopped a few feet away from him as he sat in the chair—HIS chair. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Yes…K-K-Kazuya! I don't remember saying you could sit on that chair!" he roared and with that held Lee by the collar and tossed him out of it. "Call in all those people! Call them all in! HURRY!"

Lee scurried away and called in all the same people he had just kicked out. They all filled the room as Kazuya sat on the chair, resting his head on his palm. He wanted to know about the proceedings of the tournament.

"Heihachi, you bastard! Damn you to hell! I'll finish this once and for all!"

* * *

Jun stood in the large garden in the Zaibatsu compound. The greenery of the whole place made her reminisce about the little house that had shown her so much happiness in the few days they were there. A place that had burnt away. She stood there waiting for someone.

"You wanted to see me, Kazama-san?"

Jun turned around and faced Wang Jinrei. She had arranged for the guards to send for Wang.

"I'm sorry I called you, even though I should have come to you," Jun said softly, "But its just that after last night Kazuya doesn't want me to step out of this place even for a second. Wang noticed she was looking distraught.

"What happened Jun-chan?"

Jun's expression darkened. Wang understood.

"Its Kazuya, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What happened? I felt his aura darkened when I saw him here."

"Devil…" Jun started but didn't know how to continue, getting more and more frustrated with the second, "…Devil has resurfaced in him. I thought I had purged him away from him but he was merely…hiding inside him. How could this be? How!"

Wang sighed. He realized it was time he told her the whole truth.

"Kazama-san, please forgive me but I must confess something…"

Jun stared at him questioningly.

"Confess? Confess what?"

"I didn't tell you the whole truth…partly because I didn't want you to give up hope and partly because I didn't want to believe it myself."

Jun's stomach churned. She didn't like where this was going or the hopeless tone of Wang's voice.

"Kazuya…the darkness inside him, it cannot be purged. It can never be purged..."

Jun's eyes widened in disbelief. Wang continued.

"…With the Devil residing in his body for so long has led to a mutation of his body. They have become one and the same."

"No! That can't be! I took him away…I saw him become like the man he would be without it!" Jun cried, her voice shaking.

"Yes…I know. And that is all that can be done for Kazuya at this stage. You, and only you, can keep that darkness away from him. And you've done it too. But that is all that can be done. You can only keep it away with the light that is you."

Jun didn't want to believe it but even she realized that it was all true. She leaned against a tree to support herself.

"What…what do I do now, Jinrei-sama? What can I do now?"

"Don't give up hope, Jun-san. Please, you mustn't. Do make sure that darkness never comes out…you must never leave his side. Kazuya can control that darkness in him with you. Only you. That is the power he gets from you and that is the power your love and his love for you has given him. Stay by his side and never leave him. That is all."

* * *

The 4th day of Tekken 2

"Osu!"

Paul emerged victorious yet again in his fight. By now he had become the crowd favorite and most even started calling him 'Lord Phoenix' in advance. Paul celebrated his yet another comfortable win and traded high fives with everybody…even some of the guards. He looked towards the host table where Kazuya was sitting.

"Yo, Kazuya! This time you're mine!"

"Che…"

Kazuya stiffened up slightly with anger and anticipation—this loud-mouthed fighter was his toughest opponent in the previous tournament and he had only gotten stronger. Ignoring Paul, he looked at Lee, indicating to Lee that he better go and announce the next match.

Paul had gone off to his room after wishing his best friend, Law, good luck. Unfortunately Law was short on luck even then as Heihachi tore through him to advance to the quarterfinals. Jack defeated the raptor, Alex, in the fight between 'prehistoric pea brain' and 'tin can on steroids'—as Paul described them.

Jun was sitting with Kazuya in her black pajamas and white top. Her heart would sink every time he would return a smile with a frown, every kindness with apathy, every advance with coldness. He was bitter. He was indifferent. He was spiteful. Since the day they had returned Kazuya had hardly said a word to her. He didn't even come to the room all these days and she had to spend the night alone in a cold, rejected loneliness. Jun's match was up next and she got up, ready to face her opponent—Anna. She turned to Kazuya as if waiting for some words from him but all that met her was an empty, icy stare—he was becoming that darkness again. Jun stared at his eyes and suddenly in her head she heard an unearthly, arrogant laughter.

"_You are failing, 'Angel'! You are failing! This one is mine!" _he laughed at her and Jun heard it all.

With a troubled head she walked up to Anna who stared at her, disgusted.

"What did he see in YOU! To think he left me for a stupid nature girl like you!" Anna laughed.

Jun flared. She struck out immediately at Anna drilling her fist square in Anna's jaw sending her sprawling to the floor. Anna was surprised at her power and picked herself up, getting into her stance. Jun didn't wait. She leapt in the air towards Anna and sent a powerful jump kick at her temples. Anna barely avoided the hit and tried sweeping her off her feet.

"Seeyah!"

Jun, though, was more nimble than a cat. The moment she landed she hoped over Anna's sweep and spun forward sending her legs into Anna's face, one after the other.

"Scissor kick!"

Anna screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. When she looked up she saw Jun's intense eyes burning with fury.

She had someone to protect.

She had someone to save.

She turned her head to look at Kazuya who was looking away in another direction—he wasn't even watching her fight. Suddenly Jun felt herself being ripped off her feet, her head whipping back with a tremendous force. From the corner of her eye she saw flipping high in the air with her summersault kick. Jun spun helplessly in the air before landing on the ground.

"You can stare at your lover later!" Anna said mockingly, kicking Jun in the ribs as she tried to get up. Jun tried again and again Anna send an even harder kick into her ribs. Again. Again…and then again.

* * *

Lee noticed Kazuya shudder slightly when Jun got those kicks.

* * *

Jun fell to the floor another time. Anna approached her to kick her again but Jun rolled forward to avoid the kick and hit her on the knee thrice with a sharp low kick.

"Leg cutter!"

With the third one Anna felt her knee buckling slightly and hunched forward to favor it. Jun struck out and launched her upwards with her windmill-kick. Anna fell hard on the ground and slowly struggled to her feet but collapsed back down, holding her jaw. She checked for blood and there was blood there. She looked at Jun in rage. The Irish brunette ran forward and powered up her fists. Jun stood her ground watching Anna run up to her rapidly, yellow ki glowing at her gloved hands. Joining her palms together, Anna struck out at Jun, thrusting her palms towards her midsection.

'Blond bomb!"

Jun braced herself for the tremendous impact but reeled back a few paces. She looked up and saw Anna's arms still extended with the great momentum.

"NOW!" Jun screamed and caught Anna's arm sharply. Anna tried breaking free but Jun's grip was vice-like. She brought Anna to the ground in a single fluid motion and placed her knee on her head pinning her to the ground. She held Anna's arm gripping at above the elbow and below it. Anna realized with a sharp gasp what Jun was going to do.

Snap.

A sickening cracking sound shot off in the arena as Jun snapped Anna's arm. Anna screamed in pain, her arm dangling at an unnatural angle at the elbow. Anna writhed in pain on the ground, holding her broken arm. Jun had broken her leg and her arm. She stood over her waiting for her to get up. She didn't.

Without a word she stared at Kazuya before walking into the mansion.

Once inside she sat down in the room and stared at mirror. Never in her life did she fight so aggressively. Her eyes shone of all kinds of frustrations. Everything seemed so confusing and nauseating…this mansion, this island, this godforsaken tournament, her future, her visions, Devil and top of all that…Kazuya and his reaction…

She hid her face in her hands and started crying.

* * *

Night

Jun stood quietly on the balcony. The moon was shining brightly and she couldn't help but think about Kazuya and the day when she first saw him. She had seen him in the tournament today in the evening but after that he didn't even show up. She had been waiting for him since then. She stared at the clock and saw that it had been three hours. She gritted her teeth.

"Okay…enough of this…" she muttered and walked out of the door.

* * *

Mishima Zaibatsu throne room

Jun barged into the room, pushing the door open roughly. The lights were dim but she could see Kazuya sitting on the chair—staring her way without expression. She walked up to him.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Kazuya droned in annoyance.

"Stop it, Kazuya! You know what I mean! Why are you acting like this!"

"What did _I_ do?"

Jun sensed some sort of self-pity in his voice that aroused her curiosity even more.

"What did you do? You're not talking to me. You're not coming to the room. You're not even looking at me. What did I ever say to you? Is this what you do to me after all we've shared!"

Kazuya was getting more and more irate while she spoke.

"Go away…" he said suddenly, frustrated.

"Go away? Go away! You have some nerve!"

"Jun!" Kazuya sharply.

Jun stood her ground.

"No! Not till you give me an answer!"

Kazuya eyes flared with anger.

"I mean it, Jun!"

Jun didn't budge.

"I won't!"

Noticing her adamancy Kazuya walked up to the wall and put his hands firmly on it, his head hanging low, suppressing himself and his anger, his eyes closed.

"Stubborn wench!" Kazuya said in a low voice, his back to her.

"I don't care! I don't care! Why won't you tell me? Why? Why are you acting like such a jerk? After all this…why?"

Both remained silent for a while.

"I lose…" Kazuya's surprised her, his whisper resounding in the vast, empty room.

"What?"

Kazuya turned sharply to face her.

"I lose…I lose…I lose…I've been losing all my life…"

He walked back to the throne chair and sat down, his head in his hands.

"What are you talking about, Kazuya?" Jun whispered to him. She sat down in front of him, staring intently at his face. He sighed deeply and looked up towards the ceiling. The sky that was visible through the glass ceiling. It was night. He kept staring up, avoiding her eyes, until he finally leaned back in the chair looking at the dark sky as if for an answer.

"Everything that is mine…I always lost it. Every single thing that I ever liked and loved was always snatched away. No matter how strong I got I still kept losing what I loved…and now…I don't have the courage to lose you!"

"Kazuya…Kazuya," Jun said calmly, placing her hands on his, "you're not going to lose me! Why are you saying such things?"

Kazuya continued hoarsely.

"I don't want to lose you! I don't want to lose you! Not you!"

He slumped down in the chair even more, holding his head. She couldn't understand what was going on with him. What was wrong with him? Never did she imagine him looking so defeated. She hugged him, not knowing what else to do.

"Kazuya! Please. Why are you acting like its you're fault?"

"I couldn't protect you that day! I let that house burn! All those promises only for me to bring you back here in this SHIT HOLE!" He roared kicking the throne chair down. Slowly the fury took hold of him and he let it lose on one of the pillars near by ramming his fists into it again and again. Cursing. Swearing. Letting out a string of misconnected, half finished sentences.

"Fucking…god damn…Zaibatsu…god damn Heihachi..."

Jun stood there watching him. She wanted to stop him but found herself frozen there, clearly seeing his extent of desolation and frustration. All this guilt of failing her was tearing away at him like a caged beast.

"Kazuya…" she called out, placing her hand on his back.

He finally stopped.

He resting his head on the pillar he had virtually destroyed. Jun held his face in her hands and made him look at her, showering soothing kisses on his face after each gentle sentence, resting her forehead rested on his.

"Kazuya…it wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was going to happen. I didn't know it was going to happen. If you could I know you would've put your life on the line as many times as it took to save me…and you did. You did save me…even at the cost of your own life…"

She felt Kazuya relax a bit.

"If you want to save me and protect me, Kazuya, all you have to do is to love me with every thread of your existence and not letting me be anywhere except by your side…that is what it means to love. That is what it means to protect."

Kazuya calmed down after hearing those words. It was a delivering respite and he finally pulled himself together, resting his head on her shoulders, hugging her.

* * *

The next day

Day was blooming and Jun took the drowsy Kazuya out with her to the open. Kazuya didn't know what she wanted but followed her. The guards and servants were surprised to see their masters up so early in the morning. Jun asked the guards to open the large gates and let them outside. He looked at Kazuya and at his nod opened it up, bowing as the two walked out.

"What is it, Jun?"

"Nothing. I just want to get away from this terrible place for a breather. Seriously you Mishima's have a bad taste! You go ahead and make a mansion near the sea but then you made it so concealing and dark that it's no point."

They continued to walk till they were at the beach. Kazuya was wearing his purple gown and his pants and put his hands in the warm pockets to shield himself from the cold. He felt a similar eerie presence that made his blood boil but after scanning the seashore several times he ignored it. Instead, he looked at Jun who stood in silence, hugging herself, staring at the rising sun and the gentle sea. Kazuya draped the gown over her and wrapped his arms around her. They both stood there staring at the sun, the cool breeze from the sea greeting them like a melody, neither saying a word.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Heihachi was watching the two from afar. His mouth curled in disgust when he saw his son's love for Jun.

"Hmph! Pathetic weakling!"

His eyes then rested on Jun.

"So you've made it a point to be a widow at your age, eh? Don't worry. Both you and that idiot will die by my hands for your insolence! Bank on it!"

He looked at Jun with burning eyes.

"And you are first!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Forever **

Jun woke up with a start. Her body was covered in large beads of sweat, her chest heaving. Another vision. It was the most disturbing one she had. She saw herself running in a dark forest barely able to see anything. There were some bellowing sounds behind her and every time she would turn around as she ran she could see a dragon inching close to her. In the end she came to a dead end. The dragon came in full view and attacked her mercilessly, knocking her down with one swing of its clawed hands. The image shifted and she was now in the arms of a large demon. She froze over in fear but he smiled kindly at her and took her far away towards the moon. The image shattered again and she saw Heihachi shooting a young teenager whom she initially mistook for Kazuya. That image too disappeared and then she was surprised by another image—Nina stuck in a large block of ice, frozen to death.

* * *

Zaibatsu Throne room—next day, morning

"Lord Kazuya, I'm afraid that you are expected to be in Nepal tomorrow," Lee said as he walked up to him, holding some papers.

"Nepal? Tomorrow? Why on such a short notice?" Kazuya asked.

"Business matters," Lee said mockingly, "I know it is annoying to have business bother you during a honey-moon but…"

"One more word out of you and I'll break your neck. And for sure this time!"

Lee gulped.

"Now shut up and answer my question: why am I wanted in the Nepal?"

"The G-corporation, it seems, are looking forward to a joint operation with your Zaibatsu. They want a partnership going with you and claim that the benefits for you will be great—you specifically. And they want it to be a secret meeting…in other words you should come there alone."

Kazuya thought for a bit.

"G-corporation wants a partnership? My rival company in biotech? And benefit for ME? What are those bastards up to?"

Kazuya kept musing for a long time.

"How long am I expected to stay?"

"Well, you will be there for two weeks."

"But Jun's match is after two weeks!"

Lee just shrugged. Kazuya strolled around, thinking for a while but then made up his mind.

"I don't know what those goons want…but this one has gotten the best of my curiosity. But I am not leaving this place. If they want to meet me the will have to come here!"

* * *

Kazuya's room—evening

"Where are you going?" Jun asked as she saw Kazuya dressing up in a black suit (the guy could use black for once).

"Business stuff. Pretty important," Kazuya said simply.

Jun looked at Kazuya suspiciously.

"Two weeks ago you couldn't wait to leave all this…and now you have to go to 'very important' meetings?"

"This is different, Jun."

Kazuya had his back to her as he combed his jet-black hair. Jun sighed, her mind going back to her vision in the morning. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Kazuya felt her anxiety and looked at her in the mirror.

"What's wrong?"

Jun closed her eyes and surprised Kazuya with a question he had never expected from her.

"Where is Nina?"

Jun felt Kazuya's body tensing up in rage…and something else.

"Why the hell are you asking about that…that bitch!"

Jun stood face to face with him, looking into his eyes again.

"Where is she?"

"Why do you care!" Kazuya barked, tearing himself away from her. "Why do you care!"

"You put her in that cyrosleep experiment of yours? As a guinea pig! Didn't you?"

Kazuya was stunned. He slowly turned around to look at her, his face sufficed with confusion and shock. Silence tore through the room and between them. The silence grew and grew till it became poison to Kazuya's ears, his heart beating in his ears.

"How…how…did you…know?"

"You know how, Kazuya."

Kazuya slowly sat down on the bed—he was too stunned to even move properly. Jun walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Why are you so interested in that. In sleeping forever?" she asked gently, placing her hand on his. For a moment the same silence washed over the room like a cold shower. It faded away as soon as Kazuya's slow, deep sigh resonated weakly in the room.

"Respite…" he said simply.

Jun understood.

The answer was pretty straightforward in its own way:

Disgusted with the world, disgusted at himself and his life, waiting for a salvation that was elusive, waiting for the peace that he had ached for all his life—when all these became too much to bear even for him, and like every other delinquent soul, he had sought refuge in immortality…in eternity…trying to buy himself time. Time, so he could lurk more in the wasteland and find that peace at all costs, wherever it was. Be it in the times he woke up or in the everlasting slumber itself. This buying of time was his last bet at the peace that was never his. That was why he wanted the cyrosleep.

They both sat in silence for a long time. Jun was angry with Kazuya for trying to 'buy time' but the more she thought about it the more she realized she couldn't blame him. But now…now she was with him. Why now?

"Why now, Kazuya? I'm with you now. Why do you still want this? Didn't I give you that peace?" Jun finally asked, her curiosity and insecurity getting the better of her.

"I want to live with you forever. I realized that the peace I seek is in being with you. There is no other peace for me but you. We will wake up in a world better than this one. In times better than this one. That's why."

Jun listened in silence. Every action of his from the day they fell in love to this day all of Kazuya's actions told her one thing—he loved her with every thread of his existence. And he was one who was willing to go to all lengths for her. Romantic as it was, Jun realized the potential hazards this aspect of his nature carried—not only for himself but those around him.

She kept on thinking about what he said. Eternity? Different times? New times? Better times?

The sound of Kazuya fixing the creases in his pants brought her attention back to him. She looked at him as he straightened himself up and walked towards the door.

"I have to go now."

* * *

Fighters' rooms

Heihachi sat quietly in his room, meditating like always when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he said standing up.

Cole came in, smiling.

"The young Lord is being visited by some members of the G-corporation today!"

Heihachi smiled slyly.

"Hmm. Good. Set the plan in motion!"

* * *

Night

Jun tossed and turned in the bed restlessly. Her intuition told her something terrible was going to happen. Her heart continued racing as she sat silently on the bed, the more she tried bracing it the more it rebelled. Tired with all this restlessness, she got out of the bed and paced the room, hugging herself to shield herself from the cold. She kept walking around aimlessly when she heard some footsteps and a light commotion outside her room.

She opened the door slightly and saw some of the guards coming stealthily towards the room. Jun cringed a bit. They were four in total Jun realized. They all had electric stun guns with them and one of them was carrying a silenced handgun. Jun realized they were up to no good and it was then that she noticed them all being led by the guard captain, Cole—him being the one with the handgun.

"Cole! I knew he was up to no good!"

At his nod they moved stealthily towards Jun's room. Jun swallowed deeply, tensing up as she saw them inch closer. She had to think of something…and fast.

"This is not good…"

* * *

Mishima Zaibatsu Throne room

Kazuya sat in his chair, his powerful and thoroughly prominent presence catching all the G-corporation members' attention. From the corner of his eye he could see people staring at him intently and buzzing comments to each other.

"Hmph…"

He didn't care. He looked around at the neat and richly decorated building lobby.

"Greetings, Mr. Mishima!" a man came up to Kazuya and offered a handshake.

Kazuya simply reduced him to dust with his iron gaze.

"I hope you didn't travel miles to this country just to shake hands with me! What do you want! Answer me!"

The man just swallowed hard—stunned. He looked around bewildered at all the other people who stood there as stunned over Kazuya's no-nonsense nature as he was.

"Well!"

"Ah, you're reputation precedes you! I see you're as direct as they say you are, Mr. Mishima!" a rather old man said as he walked up to Kazuya. "I would've shaken hands with you but seeing how you tore Mr. Johnson down I figured I just might not bother you."

Kazuya just stared at him. The old man continued.

"I am Doctor John Griffith, CEO of the G-corporation…"

"I know," Kazuya droned. It was pretty obvious he would know everything about the CEO of his rival company.

"Yes, yes, of course," Griffith said quickly with a laugh, "I have some interesting propositions for you!"

* * *

The door swung open.

The guards immediately ran towards the bed and grabbed at Jun. They electrocuted her with the stun gun but suddenly they all panicked slightly.

"It's a pillow, man!" one of them shouted to Cole.

"What!"

Jun struck out fast and deadly.

In an instant she put the sleeper on Cole with a quick backspin that sent the man spinning in the air and his gun even further. Before the other three knew what happened, Jun rolled towards the gun, picked it up and took aim at the three baffled guards.

"Stop!"

The guards stood still staring at each other. One of them tried stepping forward but Jun pointed the gun at him.

"I said stop!"

They all stood still again.

Jun was tensed, the gun quivering in her hands. She had always hated guns but time had forced this on her…just like everything else for the past few weeks. Slowly tears filled her eyes. She never wanted to use one ever. She never wanted to be in this tournament. She never wanted to be the chosen one. She never wanted to be the 'Lady' of this house. She never wanted to be with someone like Kazuya…she never wanted any of it. Tears trickled down her face, her chest heaving as the frustration and tribulations since the day she arrived on this wretched island started to assault her.

The guards saw their chance. They charged her all at once.

Jun was startled for a split second before taking aim at them.

"STAY BACK!"

* * *

Mishima Zaibatsu Throne room

Kazuya was standing by the large window, staring outside. The Doctor's proposal was sending waves of anxiety, ambitiousness, power hunger, horror and hope. Jun's face kept flashing before his mind, her beautiful face, her ebony hair and eyes. And then dark and coaxing voices of Devil in his head.

Griffith sat in his large chair, staring at Kazuya with a sly smile on his face.

"So what do you think of this proposal, Mr. Mishima?"

Kazuya stared at the moonlit night, and heard the two voices in his heart—Jun's and Devil's. He turned around sharply and looked at Griffith, grinning.

"So if I let you experiment with my so called 'mutated' body, you say you can turn me into the strongest man in this world?"

Griffith nodded.

"If you cooperate with us, then yes, we can turn you into the most powerful _creature_ in this universe!"

Griffith was speaking with so much excitement that Kazuya could see the vein between his forehead throbbing.

"And what do I have to do?"

"Nothing. Like I said, all you have to do is cooperate. Our professional personals will carry out a few tests on your blood to see the mechanism of t-this Devil in you. Once we figure that out you cannot only harness all its power…you can also control it. The duration of the process, however, can be potentially long…maybe even years. But I'm sure that will seem negligible once you compare it to the benefits! Right, Mr. Mishima?"

Kazuya stiffened when he heard the 'control' part. Deep inside him he felt Devil's anxiety and the new insecurity.

_"Kazuya, you bastard!" he hissed from the same dark corners of his mind as always._

"I ask you again, Mr. Mishima: what do you think?"

Kazuya stood where he was in a pensive pose. Power. More power. Absolute power. That was what he wanted. Something he would use to ensure a long sought riddance from his bastard father. And then he would be able to live in peace with Jun…

No.

He was going to leave it all behind. He had promised her. He turned around and looked at Griffith straight in the eye.

"No. I am not interested."

Griffith paled.

"I-I beg...I beg your pardon?"

Griffith looked around at the other members of the G-corporation in utter disbelief, flailing his arms around in a mix of frustration and disbelief. Kazuya simply repeated what he said.

"I said no."

Griffith couldn't believe his ears. He got up sharply, pushing the chair behind him.

"Mr. Mishima, do you realize the potential advantage of all this!" he yelled, smacking his hands roughly on the table.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do."

"Then why! Why do you turn away from such power!"

Kazuya looked outside, utterly ignoring Griffith.

He looked at the moon again and felt every inch of his body and soul craving for Jun. Her touch, her eyes, her smile.

"Have you ever loved somebody, Mr. Griffith?" Kazuya asked in a low voice, almost a whisper, surprising Griffith. Griffith was irate but replied.

"No. I don't believe in love."

"That's why you will never understand," Kazuya said slowly, uttering each word with deliberation as if trying to rouse Griffith from his ignorance. He grimaced a bit when Griffith didn't respond. Kazuya turned towards the door. Before leaving he looked at Griffith one more time, his eyes shiny with nothing but pity.

"For your own sake, I hope you do."

Griffith brushed his hand in front of him in a rejecting manner.

"You're a fool, Mr. Mishima. That is all I can say."

Kazuya paused. Without turning around Kazuya opened the door and walked out. He paused, slowly turning his face towards Griffith.

"I hope we never meet again…"

With that Kazuya disappeared. Griffith watched Kazuya leave, following him with burning eyes. The desire to crush Kazuya further fueled Griffith's wild ambitiousness of using Devil for his purpose.

"Oh, we will…trust me we will! Even if I have to bring you back from the dead!"

* * *

Mishima Mansion hall

"Jenny!"

"Brandon!"

"Joseph!"

"Where are you people!"

Kazuya fumed in irritation. They should be attending to him. He had been standing there waiting for his coat to be taken away. He looked around and finally tossed it aside and walked, deliberately planting his feet hard so the servants would here him. Normally they would be rushing up to him in a matter of seconds.

Kazuya paused, his face shadowed in shock.

"_Yes…normally they would…normally…" _

Without wasting even a second, Kazuya darted past the long hall and up the stairs to his room. He kicked the door open and felt his heart stop the moment he saw Jun.

"J-Jun…"

The room was severely dark but he could see Jun sitting, reclined against the wall. She wasn't blinking, her glassy eyes staring ahead, the night sky reshaping itself into her eyes. A pistol was shivering in her hands, its metallic rattling echoing slightly in the suffocating silence that hung onto the room like moss. Kazuya felt his mind going blank, his heartbeat slowing. The next few seconds felt like an eternity of suffering. Like drowning forever.

"J-Jun…"

Finally a tear streamed down her face. She sank her head forward shaking violently, a muffled scream of utmost frustration rising from within her and tearing through the stillness of the room. Kazuya felt his breath return, a mix of relief and anxiety that drained his heart. He rushed up to her but she pointed the gun at him.

"Stay back! D-Don't come near me!"

Kazuya was stunned.

"Jun?"

"Shut up! I said don't come near me!"

Through the distinct moonlight Kazuya could see the look in Jun's eyes—she was on the verge of going crazy. Kazuya looked around him as if trying to figure out what caused her to be so. It was then that he noticed three dead bodies slumped on the ground with blood oozing out of lethal wounds in their chest and head.

Jun had killed them. His beautiful angel.

Kazuya understood why she was reacting like this. She, someone who was so pure, sensitive and innocent could never handle death…especially one that was by her own hands. Kazuya looked at Jun with pity, hanging his head low.

"_How she is suffering because of me…once again I wish I had just disappeared before she ever met me." _

He sighed deeply and took a step forward. He had to help her, at all cost. If she shot him then it would be a worthy death for a wretch like him. Jun didn't say anything but tightened her grip around the gun, her black eyes betraying the conflict within her. Kazuya kept staring at her eyes and took another step forward, his hands slightly raised.

"Jun…"

Jun started shaking like a leaf, her eyes enlarging as the conflict within her grew. Kazuya finally stepped up to her and gently lowered the gun away, his eyes never once leaving her tormented ones.

"Jun, please…"

The gun finally fell from her quivering hands. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Jun…"

All of a sudden she slapped Kazuya. Kazuya's eyes widened in shock. She slapped him again and started hitting him on the chest with her fists all the while crying her heart out.

"Its because of you…you…its all because of you…I…you…"

Instinctively his hands tightened into his infamous fists. But his senses returned just in time. This was Jun. His Jun. He could never hit her. Never. Kazuya didn't do anything, tightening his own fists to suppress himself. Jun continued beating away at his chest and torso before sinking to the floor, tears and sobs choking her voice, the bereaved innocence that she once had now lost.

comments: Kazuya talking about the cyrosleep above isn't official. It's just that I thought the above two things were probably the only plausible reasons why someone like Kazuya would be interested in such things. Maybe its lame...but that's what i think.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Return to Heaven**

An hour later

Jun was sleeping soundly. Kazuya watching her in silence. He had finally managed to calm her down and almost instantly she fell asleep against his chest. He brushed her bangs away from her face as he watched her. The painful memories of the hour before returned with a vengeance. Her eyes and how close she was to losing it scared Kazuya. It was as if someone had tried to snuff out the last candle in a pitch-lack abyss. His face darkened. He slowly scooped her up in his arms and carefully placed her on the bed before rushing outside, folding his sleeves and unbuttoning his shirt. He stalked down the flight of stairs and saw the guards on attention. The servants, whom he found out had been bound and gagged by those renegade guards, were also there standing on attention, waiting for an order. One of them walked up to him.

"Master Kazuya, do you want something to…e…?"

"OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

As Kazuya stalked off, all the guards and servants watched him enter the door that led to the dungeons.

* * *

Kazuya walked down the heavily guarded place as all the security saluting him. The in-charge walked up to Kazuya, hurriedly. 

"Where is he! Where is Cole!" Kazuya roared at the guard in charge, grabbing him by the throat. "WHERE!"

The poor guard choked, his eyes enlarging to the size of dinner plates.

"L-l-lord K-Kazuya…I can't breathe…"

Kazuya finally let go of his throat and he fell to the ground, gasping. Kazuya watched him with expressionless eyes as he drew in long and deep breaths and finally clamored to his feet. He led Kazuya towards a particular cell where the ex-head guard Cole was sitting on the hard ground, his hands cuffed.

"Has he said anything yet?" Kazuya asked.

"N-no, sir. We just brought him here...and chained him. We were awaiting y-your...orders."

"Hmmm…"

Kazuya pushed open the door and walked up to Cole. He stared at him coldly as he walked up to him—slowly, ever so slowly. Cole paled as he saw Kazuya tower over him, a deep crimson glimmer in his ebony eyes. Though he was expressionless, he could feel the seething anger inside him, clawing and chewing at this indifferent exterior like a caged predator. He cowered when Kazuya finally stood over him, shutting his eyes in terror.

"Why…?" Kazuya managed to whisper, biting his lips, his eyes closed. He had his head lowered so he couldn't see his eyes. No response. With that Kazuya struck out with such power and brutality that he knocked Cole into the wall, huge cracks forming in it. Cole panted hoarsely on the ground, a large fist print on his jaw.

"Why…?"

Without wasting even a second Kazuya pounced on the floored Cole, punching him with every bit of the pent up rage that was in his heart. The otherwise loud dungeon room was deadly silent save for Cole's loud groaning and cries as Kazuya brutally lashed out at him like a mad dog.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Kazuya repeated with each blow, reducing him to a bloody pulp within minutes.

Breathing heavily Kazuya grabbed him by his blood soaked face. Cole looked up at Kazuya's distorted visage with teary eyes, trembling when he noticed the purplish hue on Kazuya's face. Never had he seen Kazuya's eyes burn with this much rage—never.

"Who sent you?" Kazuya said, in a hoarse whisper. Cole just stared at him, unable to breath properly. "WHO!"

Kazuya brutalized him more with vicious kicks to the face and head. Cole covered up and eventually croaked.

"Hei…hachi…"

Kazuya felt his blood boil. Father…his damn father. What a disgrace to the very word itself. Thwarting every plan. Coming from beyond the grave solely to ruin his life. Snatching everything he loved…trying to snatch the most precious thing in the world from him. Cole's terror stricken voice distracted Kazuya from his hateful thoughts.

"Lord…L-lord Kazuya…p-please forgive me…I...have someone who loves me dearly..."

"I…see…" Kazuya whispered.

He held the ex-guard by the throat.

"Just like the one you tried to take away from me…"

Crack.

He snapped his neck. Cole's body sank to the floor as Kazuya watched it without expression, save for the storm that was rampaging in his mind and eyes. Kazuya stood above the dead man for a long time. His fists shook vigorously as his innate fury took hold of him.

"HEIHACHI!"

* * *

Jun, who was asleep, woke up when she felt a familiar evil presence. 

"This…this presence?" Jun whispered to herself. Suddenly in her mind flashed the same horrid image of Kazuya when he attacked Nina… the images of Devil Kazuya. But his time she saw him fighting Heihachi.

"Kazuya!" she gasped.

* * *

Fighters' rooms 

"Who is it!"

No answer.

Heihachiwalked towards the door and looked through the small frame.

"Who is…?"

Crash.

The door burst open, shattering into a million splinters. Heihachi was launched back several feet away and smashed into the wall. His face was sufficed with a look of shock but it didn't take long for it to be changed into that of menacing fury as he looked at his attacker.

"How dare you! Show yourself, bastard!"

Standing amidst the splinters was a large shadow eerily prominent in the moonlight. Heihachi got up to his feet but backed off when he saw the tint of red in shadow's eyes that betrayed its identity to him.

"YOU!"

"Yesss…. Me. I came to finish you off for good this time!" Kazuya's raspy voice echoed in the large room. The tenseness and the hatred emanating from the two made the air itself pungent. Kazuya's fists were clenched, shaking vigorously as he readied for the fight with his confounded father. The last one. Heihachi noticed the taught muscles on Kazuya's body and his strained facial expression, his teeth gritted.

"Ah…is this the way you greet your father?" Heihachi mocked as he fell in his stance. Electric sparks flew around his whole grizzly silhouette as he took a deep breath and motioned for Kazuya to bring it on. "Come sonny, make it your memorable last performance!"

"You bastard. I should've just killed you when I had the chance. Throwing you off that blasted cliff was a mistake!"

"Hmph! No time to be whining, punk!"

Heihachi charged forward and simultaneously so did Kazuya. Together they leapt in the air; huge sparks of electric ki flying off their immense torsos.

* * *

Jun hurriedly ran towards the fighters' rooms. Her intuition and that fearful yet familiar aura led her here. When she arrived she saw a large crowd of fighters circled around a particular room—Heihachi's room. She rushed past them all and at the clearing she saw Kazuya and Heihachi, bruised and battered but on their feet. 

Kazuya charged forward landed a powerful kick at Heihachi's temples sending him sprawling to the floor. But as he lunged forward for more attacks Heihachi surprised him with a sweep. Kazuya hopped over it but realized his error.

"FOOL!"

Kazuya's head whipped back rapidly as he rose high in the air, followed with Heihachi and his mighty roar.

"Dragon uppercut!"

"Kazuya!" Jun shrieked that made all heads turn towards her. Kazuya landed hard on the ground and though he was clearly hurt, he nipped up and assumed his stance. He didn't have to wait long for Heihachi's assault as the older Mishima lunged at him with a jump kick.

"Leaping side kick!"

Kazuya tucked his lips—he knew that move well. He ducked under it and before Heihachi could do anything else, sent a jarring blow to his father's midsection making him double over with the unexpected blow and the brute power in it.

"Abolishing fist!"

"W-what the…?"

Kazuya stood over his father and sent him sprawling on the ground with a brutal kick to the chin. Heihachi, though, rolled right back up and lashed out with a powerful uppercut.

"Demon uppercut!"

Kazuya dodged the dreaded blow and tackled him to the ground—his hatred making him more aggressive in combat, contrary to his normal fighting style. He pinned his father's arms down with his knees, his knee pressing hard on Heihachi's neck and jaw. Heihachi struggled but being the one who was on the receiving end through the bulk of the fight, Heihachi could do little. He looked up and saw Kazuya staring daggers at him, his face taut in a rampaging fury.

"Hei…hachi…" Kazuya growled. "Hei…hachi…"

In Kazuya's black eyes, Heihachi saw the reflection of his face—shocked and even worried. He struggled more but it proved futile again. Heihachi saw Kazuya's fist rise up and come down, looking larger than the moon. Kazuya bashed Heihachi in the face with a powerful right, snapping his father's head to the opposite direction.

"HEIHACHIIIIIIIIII!"

Kazuya bashed Heihachi in the face again, but this time with the left. Like an avalanche Kazuya rained down countless punches to his father's face—a whole world of hate and sorrow locked away in each fist. Jun tried stopping Kazuya but she found herself unable to move. She looked around and saw Paul, Lei, Law, Wang and the rest also frozen in their steps. She looked up at Kazuya again. His hair were hanging limply over his neck and face with sweat, his cheeks shimmering in the moonlight, his teeth gritted so tightly she could see small drops of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"I...I will…kill…you…" he kept muttering with clenched teeth, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Jun kept watching, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked at Kazuya face, feeling his torment…the torment he had lived with all his life. She continued staring at him, unable to do anything but watch in silence just like everyone else. But there was one thing she could see that no one else could: what was going on in his mind. She saw everything there—the times Heihachi locked him in dark rooms, the days he would beat him to unconsciousness, the day he found out that he was responsible for his mother's death, the day he was thrown off the cliff. But more than anything she saw her own suffering from the hour before when she nearly snapped. It was there replaying over and over again behind his eyelids as he let out the unshackled fury that was in him all these years.

After what felt like a heartbreak that lasted for centuries, Jun finally ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, holding his bloodied fist.

"Kazuya! Stop! Just stop…please…" she cooed in his ear over and over again.

"He tried taking you away from me! Just like everything else! This bastard! Once I kill him…everything will...!"

He cocked his fist for an all-powerful swipe at his bloodied father to end it all but Jun held on to him.

"I'm alright now…Kazuya, I'm alright now," she said before breaking down herself sobbing against his back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW THIS BASTARD!"

Kazuya's eyes were blazing as he stared at his father lying limp under him.

"_Yes Kazuya! If you kill him your long captivity will be over. Kill him!" _an all too familiar sinister voice shot off in his head that made Jun cringe. She hung on tighter at Kazuya.

"No…please…Kazuya don't do it. For me…"

Kazuya continued struggling but less vigorously as Jun kept cooing at him to stop. Kazuya finally stopped, panting heavily. Jun could feel the heat emanating from him, his hands still cocked, the other making a vice like grip around his father's throat. He was shaking with rage but clearly she had reduced it, the last bits off it fading away like a bad memory.

Slowly the voice in his head died away completely. After a long time he stood up and staggered back towards the mansion, walking like a drunken traveler--unsteady and shaken. Heihachi was barely moving, the right side of his face covered with blood. He gasped on the ground, struggling to move but failed. Jun kept watching Kazuya till he was out of view. She heard a groan from Heihachi and hurried to his side.

"Heihachi-sama! Heihachi-sama! Are you alright?" she asked him as she tried to help him up.

Heihachi smacked her hand away, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"Damn wench! You think I can't get up by myself! Pah!"

Jun held her where Heihachi had struck her. She could see Heihachi was clearly hurt. His face a bloody mess and he was panting badly but he didn't care. Pride was all that mattered. Just like Kazuya he had zero caution. She saw him limp away but all of a sudden he whipped around and glared at her, the gore on his face only making it worse.

"You're both dead! You hear me! You're dead! Both of you! I should've never thrown him off the cliff. I should've tossed him in an inferno so he wouldn't have shown his wretched face again! Damn you! Damn you ALL!"

He shoved the few fighters in front of him and stalked off. Jun just stared at him. The tone of his voice made it more like prophecy than a threat. Jun felt a cold chill travel up her spine. Her mind went to those horrible visions she had been having for the past few weeks. Suddenly she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, startling her. She turned around and saw Wang.

"Jinrei-sama…?"

Wang smiled compassionately and tilted his head towards the mansion.

"You should go to his side. You both need each other right now."

* * *

Jun slowly made her way to the mansion. Wang was right—they both needed each other right now. Time was rough on her, perhaps even more than Kazuya. She paused by the corridor and leaned against it to support herself. All those visions, those attacks, those threats and those nightmares were starting to take their tole on her. Since coming to this island, she had lost her grip on everything in her life. Her life was like a small helpless boat struggling against a storm of circumstances. She was losing grip on everything…every single thing. And just sometime ago…she had almost lost her sanity. And Kazuya…all these past few weeks she had employed utmost patience and care to purge Devil away only to see a few minutes ago that Devil was always going to remain in Kazuya. In one form or the other. She pressed her fingers against her throbbing forehead. Everything was going haywire. Everything seemed like a fruitless struggle. In vain and pointless. 

She sighed deeply as she walked up to the room. Kazuya was sitting on the bed, his eyes were closed but the vicious snarl was still on his mouth. Together with the darkness of the night and the blood trickling down his face and fists made him look like a wild beast that had just fed. He stared at her for a while, biting his lips in a mix of frustration and disappointment.

"Why…why did you…?" he started but his voice choked. His fists tightened to an iron grip as he hunched down, closing his eyes to control himself. "You should've let me kill him."

Jun felt a world of the same frustration that she experienced in the corridor returning. She closed her eyes tightly for a while to subdue it. She didn't say anything though and walked up to him placing her hands on his shoulders. She messaged them softly and gently as if taming a wild horse. But it wasn't Kazuya she was trying to contain. It was to contain herself and the despair that was running loose in her troubled mind and heart.

Pointless. In vain.

He felt her soft hands on his face and finally looked up to see her standing over him, the moonlight dancing off her fair body. She looked concerned as she stared at the blood on his forehead and cheeks. Yet more than anything, it was her distraught almost hopeless expression.

"You're bleeding," she cupping his face, trying to smile. She caressed his face gently feeling every cut on his face, wiping away his blood with her hands, all the while staring at his eyes and the world of love she saw in them…a world that only a few moments ago was one devastated by hatred. Kazuya held her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them each softly.

"Don't stain yourself. I can't bare to think of you being tainted in any way."

Jun smiled and brought up a part of her top to his face. She dabbed softly at the cuts on his cheeks and forehead, her eyes never once leaving his. He stared at her in silence, watching her eyes shining with worry and compassion and the same frustration as his. Despite her smile she was clearly upset. She slowly bent down till they were nose to nose.

"And you think I can stand you being stained in any way?" she laughed dryly, her lips settling on his forehead softly.

"Jun…"

She went limp in his arms all of a sudden and broke down. Kazuya knew what it was. He saw it the moment she entered the room. It was frustration and disappointment...in him...in herself...in everything that was around them. Kazuya pressed her to him and rocked to and fro gently, wanting to make every bad thing go away from her.

"Shhh…Jun…Don't cry. Shhh…"

She wrapped her arms around him even tighter, sobbing away against his chest. Kazuya kept rocking to and fro as his beloved's tears fell on his shoulders and chest. A gentle murmur from the night sky and the soft whispers of the rain lashing against the window brought a memory to them both. The memory of the day they both made love for the first time. The rain, the night, Jun's tears, his angst and frustration…and the compassion they shared. It was the same.

"Kazuya? Do you remember?" Jun whispered as they both listened to the rain for a long time, still resting against his broad chest.

"Yes…how can I ever forget?" Kazuya replied.

They both gazed at each other. Kazuya smiled slowly and brushed her tears away, staring at her large black eyes, feeling the outline of her face. She held his hands and kissed them as he brushed her hair away and slowly brought his face down to hers kissing her deeply. That kiss was her connection to everything that was pure and sweet and cool—their love. It was enough to redeem her faith in everything she had been doing.

Instinctively Kazuya wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her to him. He made her sit on his lap as the two continued kissing. He slowly took off his shirt and then started kissing her again. Their breath shaky became almost immediately as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Like the countless times before Kazuya went to work on her breasts, feeling and kneading them as he prepared her for their lovemaking—their only respite from a world that neither belonged to. She massaged his neck and shoulders and let her fingers rub through his soft black hair, pressing him more to her breasts to make it easier for him and more pleasurable for her. After a few blissful minutes of this, Kazuya rolled over her. He parted her legs and entered her. Jun bit her lips when he entered her to the hilt, parting her legs with his knees, his lips smothering her breasts and nipples. She wrapped her arms around his torso, massaging and feeling his ripping muscles.

"Kazuya…"

"Jun…"

After sometime he reclined back and with Jun on top of him started entering her. Jun arched her back in pleasure—the feel of his entries were totally different now. He placed his hands on her hips and picked up pace, her name escaping from his lips over and over again. He stared at her glistening body and her breasts that bobbed heavily in front of his eager eyes. Soon enough his hands found their way up to her breasts, feeling them, kneading them and rolling her tips between his finger and thumb. He heard his name from her lips and her moans and that made him pick up pace even more.

"Jun…Jun…"

Jun felt like she was in heaven. She would arch her back for a while and then hunch forward, letting her breasts brush in Kazuya's face making him hold and lick them that would send ripples of pleasure and ecstasy up and down her body. She kept alternating these tantalizing him and then giving in and then tantalizing him again.

Eventually Kazuya got up slightly, and pulled her to him again, his eager hands finding themselves having their way with her breasts again. He reunited their lips, letting his tongue roll and dance around hers; occasionally breaking their kiss to speck her neck with kisses only to return to her lips.

He then turned her around, feeling her breasts from behind her, and then started kissing again. Slowly she bent forward and settled on the bed on her elbows and knees. Kazuya sat behind her and held her hips for leverage. She looked back at him and moaned when he entered her, her breath being taken away by the sudden deluge of pleasure the passed over her. He thrust himself inside her again and again, his powerful legs spread around her, brushing against the side of her hips.

"Kazuya…Kazuya…"

"Jun…Jun…"

Jun's voice was drowned in passion. She was moaning louder than ever, her voice huskier. She bucked her hips with him, her chest heaving, more so when the tips of breasts brushed over the silk sheets making her bite her lips. She had to hold the sheets to steady her heart and mind as Kazuya gradually picked up pace making her whimper in delight, finding it ever so hard to keep up pace with as she bucked her hips along.

"Oh…Kazuya…"

They made love like this for a long time, feeling the frustration and disappointment of the past few weeks flake off them with every moan, every gasp that escaped from their lips. Both were beside themselves with reveries and desire and the humane need to show the other the eternal of pleasure and losing themselves in each other and the moment. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Jun's elbows gave way, making her hunch over, her head resting on her crossed arms, making Kazuya's entries all the more pleasurable and passionate, making her bite her lips and knuckles to stifle herself. Her voice grew huskier still as she moaned out his name again and again and again making him him pick up speed to an ardent frenzy.

"Kazuya…Kazuya…"

They lost sense of time. Here in this moment of their passionate lovemaking, everything seemed to be trivial except the feel of each other's warmth and the delight of this act—nothing else mattered. The fire burnt brightly in its place and like the shadows that danced and mingled over the walls, Kazuya and Jun lost themselves in each other, their bodies, their hearts, theirs souls congealed together. After a long time Jun found herself flat on her back with him on top of her again, his hot breath and soft lips washing over her face and neck like a touch of mist, seeking her lips and then uniting them, washing over her chest and neck again and returning once again to find their haven with hers. The shakiness of his breath and her own marked the imminent climax and it wasn't long before Kazuya came in her, moaning loudly and she too, holding on to each other tightly as they kissed even deeper. Spent, she hugged Kazuya as he sank onto her, feeling his hot breath near her ear and neck. They remained there, out of breath and silent, only the sound of their breathing stirring the chords in the silent, still air. Jun noticed that no storm had come this time, only a sudden chill in the air. The sea was brushing over the lake as gently as ever and the trees and plants rustled softly.

"Oh Kazuya…I love you…"

Kazuya smiled and moved forward to kiss her again, saying nothing but telling her all that she needed to know. He then nuzzled between her breasts and laid his head there, while she stroked his hair and the outline of his thick masculine face with her fingers, wiping the wayward strands of his face. Their bodies were still blazing hot and the sweat on them mixed with each other's. His head rose and sank with her breaths and under his ear he felt her heart beat. Jun kept staring at the ceiling where the fire was still playing the delicate game of shadows. Slowly Jun brought her hands up to his face again and held it tenderly, feeling his lips with her thumbs. He looked up to her as she brought her face close to his, her eyes shining like a bittersweet smile.

"Kazuya…don't ever leave me…"

Kazuya stared at her silently for a while.

"I won't…"

* * *

comment: I thought the two could use something good happening to them after all the chaos that has been happening lately. And what better thing can happen to two people than making love? Maybe some of you feel it already: this fan fiction is drawing to its close. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Prophecies of doom **

Almost two weeks later—morning

Kazuya was more stressed than usual with the upcoming finals and the new intensity in the competition between G-corporation and the Zaibatsu. Heihachi had more or less recovered from his wounds too—and he hadn't forgotten that beating he had gotten at his hands. Things were going from bad to worse to worse still. Things weren't looking good with G-corporation either, with them picking up more shares and getting more media scope. Since that meeting, the G-corporation had been more intense in their feud with the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jun once asked Kazuya what the meeting was about but Kazuya shrugged it off as unimportant.

"_Don't worry?"_ he had said.

Jun sighed.

Kazuya was off working today again leaving her in the care of the new guards he had handpicked. They were refined and greatly skilled but Jun wondered if guards ever stopped a tragedy from happening. She sighed again. Kazuya wasn't allowing her to go out for even a minute without numerous guards hovering around her. She wanted the privacy she once had. She put down one of Kazuya's books she was reading and walked up to the large window, watching the sun reign over the far stretched island. It was still pretty chilly as the early hours of the morning stretched out. She stood by the window, hugging herself, her head resting on the window.

All of a sudden she felt dizzy.

"Oh no…"

Here it was—another vision. She braced herself for yet another one of her sporadic brushes with harsh, confusing prophecies. However nothing happened. The dizziness was like the ones she had been having for the past few days. This time however it didn't stop. She placed her hand on the wall to support herself, feeling the world around her spin and turn dark, feeling her strength fleeting. She took a few pain stricken steps towards the door, her voice barely audible though she was trying to shout.

"H-help…some…body…"

She managed to get to the door but collapsed, falling limply on the ground making the present maids in the corridor scream. They all rushed to her but by the time they got there Jun was already unconscious.

"Lady Kazama! Lady Kazama!"

* * *

A few minutes later 

Kazuya rushed in his face flushed, tossing his coat aside as the maids approached him.

"What happened! Where is Jun!" Kazuya demanded.

The maids smiled rather cheekily and pointed to the room. As Kazuya darted past them he heard them giggle. In the hallway the servants bowed to Kazuya but even then he noticed rather radiant, cheeky smiles on their faces.

"_What the hell is up with these idiots!" _

Kazuya opened the door slowly, the image of the distraught Jun he had seen a few weeks earlier flashing in his mind. How he loathed that day. He took a deep breath and opened the door fully.

"Jun?"

Jun was a little startled when he entered but other than that was looking normal. Kazuya looked at her carefully for a while before coming up to her. To his surprise Jun blushed and turned away from him—something that confused him.

"Jun?"

Jun looked at him again and opened her mouth to speak…but then blushed and giggled and turned away. He walked up to the bed and sat beside her as she fiddled shyly with the folds of the sheets. He held her by the chin and made her look up to him and at his eyes.

"What happened? I came rushing here the moment the servants called."

Jun was still blushing furiously but smiled as she spoke.

"We will be having a guest in this house!"

Kazuya couldn't look more confused.

"Guest…? Who? When?"

"A child…"

"A Child? What child? When?"

"Soon! Soon enough!" she said excitedly, her cheeks flushing. She looked at him to see if he got the hint but he was more clueless than a student staring at a calculus question for the first time in his life. Annoying as it was, Jun still smiled. Those were also parts of him. She leaned forward, wrapping her hands around his neck, her face close to his ears.

"I'm pregnant!" she whispered in his ear.

Kazuya stiffened, his heart lurching up to his throat. Jun felt him stiffen in her embrace. She looked pulled out of the hug and looked at him as he sat stunned, perplexed.

"Kazuya?"

He was staring blankly ahead of him not even knowing what to say.

"Kazuya?"

He tilted his face downwards so she couldn't see his eyes under his thick eyebrows. She was confused. Here she was telling him the biggest, most joyous news in the world and he was reacting like…

Out of the blue, just the way he had come in her life, Kazuya hopped up and scooped Jun up in his arms, making her yelp in surprise. He spun around in joy, kissing her deeply as she remained well supported in his arms.

"I am going to be a father!"

Uncharacteristic of him as it was, Jun knew she could never forget the look on his face. That smile, that laughter and those shining eyes were something that were going to remain priceless to her for the rest of her life. He looked happy. Truly happy. This moment gave her a glimpse of the same Kazuya she thought she had lost in the ashes of their beloved house. She continued watching him, smiling. She felt her cheeks becoming wet and didn't even realize that she was crying, tears of joy streamed down her face, wrapping her arms around his neck and moved closer to him, resting her head where his heart was.

"God keep that smile on your face," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Afternoon 

Jun was asleep, her chest and stomach rising and falling gradually. Kazuya had told servants and the maids not to disturb them at all. He had been keeping a meticulous eye on her all this time. Though he appeared calm and at ease with the prospect of being a father, the news of his imminent fatherhood was actually too much for him. Even though he knew all of those intimate moments with Jun would end in this he could have never prepared himself for it.

Jun stirred in her sleep as if something was troubling her. A nightmare, thought Kazuya. Or one of those blasted visions. He moved close to her and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. That seemed to relieve her. He kissed Jun's forehead again and then slowly slid down the bed till he was next to her stomach. Careful, not wanting to wake up his sleeping angel, he slid her shirt away from her belly. After feeling and massaging it gently for a while he rested his lips on it.

Then he felt the same feelings wash over him. They were mysterious. They were uncanny and yet innate…

…He hadn't even seen it, his child, and yet he was ready to go to any heights for it. He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl and yet he felt in him the need to be a loving guardian. A protector. Someone who would protect at the cost of his own life. These were the emotions that were washing over him…of fatherhood.

As he sat there, his lips on Jun's belly, his mind suddenly went to his own childhood. Of himself as a crying child, a wounded soul. Every single detail returned to haunt him from the shadows of his past. He pulled away from his love, and their child. He sat at the edge of the bed, nauseated. His heart uneasy. Disturbed, he walked over to the balcony staring outside in the sky.

Fatherhood? What did it mean to be a father? A parent?

He thought about Heihachi. His father. What had Heihachi taught him on this matter? Nothing. Nothing at all. Except maybe…all the things he shouldn't be when he becomes a father. Kazuya shook his head. How could he, a man who himself was fallen, be a protector? He wasn't worthy to be placed at such a noble rank of men. His arms started tensing as self-loathing fused back into him like a disease.

The sound of Jun stirring in her sleep made him turn to her. Her angelic face was even more innocent as she slept. Kazuya felt silent. One of those quiet moments of internal peace. It was an epiphanic moment—him staring at her then and there. He thought he was unworthy of her too, didn't he? He thought he wouldn't make her happy? But he did. Within him was a peace that existed solely because he knew that he could give her that happiness.

Kazuya smiled. Yes, he could do it. He would do it. He would give their child that happiness to. Love it, give it happiness, comfort it and more than anything…protect it. Protect it from all those things that robbed him. Protect it from going on the same path as he did. Satisfied he returned to the bed and lay down.

* * *

The next day 

"Hey, sorry I'm late?" Jun asked, giggling, wondering what it was that he had on his mind and fully aware of how impatient he was. He had told her to wear the evening dress he had gotten her because tonight was going to be 'special'. She wasn't one of those really partying kind of girls. Never was. She dressed up as best as she knew and wondered if he would like the way she looked.

She walked up to him as he stood with his back to her, dressed in a full black suit, black shirt and a plain purple tie. He was staring outside of one of the windows. He looked remarkably handsome, and with him staring outside in silence marked that mysterious aura about him.

"What took you so long?" he said, annoyed. Jun wasn't particularly surprised. She knew his level of patience. "What is with you women and taking so…lo…?"

Kazuya had turned to her sharply but his words remained stuck in his throat. The sight of Jun took his breath away. In that moment of silence he heard his heart beat, pounding softly, so softly that it was more like a whisper telling him that he wasn't dreaming.

There she stood in a lovely black evening dress. It was a figure hugging dress that went down from a little above her breasts to her legs, leaving her ivory shoulders and her back bare. The way her skin pushing its way through like a diamond pushing its way out of a coal. A necklace hung around her fair neck, simply and yet lovely—just like her. She had tied her hair in a bun, letting a few strands fall on each side of her face, brushed carefully away from her flawless face. She walked close to him smiling. Kazuya just blinked slowly. She was even wearing a light makeup for once, her slight cheekbones prominent and her lips looking even more sumptuous…all feeling like overkill for Kazuya who was having trouble relocating his jaw.

"So," Jun asked, smiling, spinning around for him to see her from all sides, "how do I look?"

Kazuya was still staring wide-eyed. Jun giggled.

"Kazuya…?"

Kazuya finally returned to planet Earth.

"Gorgeous…you're absolutely…gorgeous…"

* * *

A few minutes later 

Jun ogled at the large hotel in front of them. It was one of the biggest, most expensive ones in Japan and Jun could have only dreamt of being here. But she was. She looked at Kazuya again as if wanting to reassure herself that it wasn't a dream. Kazuya's beaming face told her it wasn't. Kazuya told the driver what time to pick them up. He then walked inside the hotel with Jun at his side. Once inside Jun could only gape in awe at the luxurious place with its richly decorated chandeliers, the posh looking guests and the cutlery. The tables were arranged such that there was a large empty circle in the middle of the room. In the corner there was a stage with a band playing light music. Jun wasn't particularly at ease with all this high-class stuff. Such "elite class" shenanigans was vanity. She loved simplicity.

She looked at Kazuya. He seemed at ease with all this but she knew that all these years in such circles had taught him how to act. How to fit in an alien world.

They sat on one of the 'for two' tables Kazuya had reserved. It was next to the window. She noticed his particular likings for windows.

"You like windows a lot, Kazuya?"

"Yes. I like to sit somewhere from I can have a higher view of things."

"An arcane view of life..." Jun said softly, in thought herself.

The waiter led them to their table. It was a lovely table, apparently particularly arranged and decorated for couples. The golden candles were tall and thin, all held delicately in the hands of an ivory statue of an angel. Kazuya's eyes trailed the statue. He then rested them on Jun.

After a little a waiter came with their dinner and drinks. Whiskey. Jun was reluctant to try the western stuff but Kazuya told her to sip it and that as long as she didn't gulp it she would be fine. She kept that in mind. She took a light sip. Thought it was good, she preferred saki any day in the week. Kazuya seemed at ease again.

The food was great. However, more than anything it was just the fact that they sat there staring into each other's eyes the whole time. Not saying anything. The looming foreplay of their eyes and the thin misty sparkle in them was all that meant anything, the candle flame surging before them. Within them. Slowly Kazuya's hand found Jun's, holding it. As they gently intertwined their fingers around each other the music shifted to a light music and before Jun knew it, Kazuya was standing over her raising her gently.

Together they moved to the center of circle. Lots of couples had come there by now. Jun looked at Kazuya as got close to her till they were nose to nose. He intertwined his fingers around hers and let his other hand rest on her bare back. His touch sent ripples up her spine as he pulled her closer to him. She rested her free hand on his shoulders. They moved together slowly, swaying side to side. His pale skin, jet-black hair and hard-pressed lips made him look dashing in his own way. But most of all it was his eyes that looked especially enticing to her. They were sparkling as he looked at her, a small smile arched at his mouth. Suddenly she surprised him by sinking her head on his shoulder, letting her free hand feel his chest through his coat and shirt. Thought surprised slightly at first, Kazuya pressed her to him tighter, letting his chin rest on her head.

Everything was quiet. Everything became dull and obscure. Everything felt numb. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing but the sound of each other's breath. Nothing but their reflection in the large mirrored walls and roofs. Nothing but the warmth and the beating of their love soaked hearts.

They stood there for a long time like that, Kazuya's tall masculine frame almost blending with Jun's feminine form. After a long time Jun spoke.

"Kazuya…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Don't ever leave me…"

Kazuya tightened his embrace. Jun looked up at him. They stared at each other in silence. Kazuya finally nodded slowly and closed his eyes, a small smile curved at his mouth. When he opened them, Jun stared at them for a while before sinking her head on his chest again, hanging on to him slightly tighter, her black eyes staring away—unblinking.

* * *

Zaibatsu mansion—2 a.m. 

Kazuya's eye fluttered open. He was sweating profusely, his heart beating wild and frenzied. With shaky breaths he squinted his eyes to see around him. He was in his room. Jun was sleeping, her head resting on his chest. Kazuya wiped the sweat away from his forehead with his huge palms and sat up. The veins throbbed harshly against his hot temples. He lay there numb for a long time—not believing what he had seen:

_Kazuya's eyes stared ahead of him weakly as his father, Heihachi Mishima, stood over him. Victorious. He had been defeated. All these years of strenuous training for a short-lived victory only to end in defeat. Kazuya struggled to get up but his strength had deserted him. _

"_Fool! Never underestimate me! DIE!" _

_Kazuya looked up in horror as his father's already menacing face became menacing still as huge sparks of electricity engulfed him. He raised his fist high in the air and brought it down whizzing towards Kazuya's skull... _

Kazuya slowly eased out of Jun's embrace. It was a cold night so he wrapped up the naked Jun in his sheets as well. He then put on his gown and stepped outside. The mansion was deserted. Kazuya paced in the corridor. He walked for a long time till he came to the window where he loved the view of the island and the lashing sea. He stood there but the bible black sky granted him no such respite. All he saw was a shiny black surface in which he could see his reflection.

"That nightmare was…am I really going to…"

"_Yesss..." _

That voice. Kazuya looked around him in shock. That voice? Was he dreaming? For a while Kazuya stood silently, not making a single sound, trying to listen closely. In his mind the same questions replayed over and over again: was it a prophecy from the dark side? A vision? Was he going to die?

"_Yesss..." _

Kazuya stiffened. That voice. He knew it too well. Suddenly, as if being controlled by a force beyond him, he found his eyes resting on the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a while, looking at his hollow eyes and drawn face. All of a sudden lightening flashed outside and when darkness returned he saw his reflection. But it was different. His face looked older, with age lines scattered under his eyes and across his forehead. Two scars cut their way across his face on each side, one on the cheekbone, the other below the eye. But more than anything it was his left eye that caught his attention. It shone like a ruby and his whole face darkened as it glowed, making his blood curl. He staggered back in shock but when he looked up his reflection was back to normal.

He took a deep breath to sooth himself but another flash of lightening shone in the dark mirror and this time he saw 'him' after almost 16 years…

…Devil.

He looked the same as he did when he approached Kazuya on that horrid day. A mist-like creature with a third eye on the forehead and sinister to the core. The third eye was locked onto him like a predator's. From the deep dark shadows of his soul he heard Devil's unearthly voice, crackling. He was laughing. Laughing at Kazuya. Kazuya clenched his fists. How dare he!

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Kazuya. Didn't your woman tell you to control yourself!" _

"Shut…up…" Kazuya hissed back at the reflection.

Devil laughed again. He enjoyed tormenting Kazuya. Invincible as he seemed on the outside, Devil knew exactly where Kazuya's weak spot was: his emotions. Those emotions that only intensified once Jun came in his life.

"_Heh, you always were the sentimental one Kazuya. Since the time you were a little punk!" _

"I told you to shut up!" Kazuya barked, trying to tear away from his reflection. However he had lost control over his body. He remained frozen there struggling against his body's obstinate rebellion. Kazuya turned to the reflection, his teeth gritted together in fury. "YOU…!"

"_Stop shouting at yourself, you idiot!" _

"I AM NOT YOU!"

Devil's countenance darkened. His mocking grin faded away to a harsh revolting frown.

"_Oh…I see," _he growled, "_looks like she has messed up your brain more than I ever imagined!"_

Kazuya continued struggling to get away from his reflection but failed. It was like a bitter epiphany—ugly, cold and harsh. But true. True to the very core. Devil didn't say anything for a while, his cold penetrating gaze locked on Kazuya as he struggled. In that moment of a poisonous silence Kazuya felt more helpless than a butterfly whose wings were being ripped out by a wanton boy.

"_So? You think you and I are different? Then I will show you how wrong you are! Look! LOOK AT ME!" _

Kazuya gritted his teeth to brace himself against the invisible force that was controlling him. But it was futile. Slowly his head turned and in that horrid window, that deep black vortex to a personal hell, he saw a reflection. It was someone, something, with a stern face and a hellish blood red pair of eyes. It struck fear in his heart. But this horrendous face brought a dread with it. He looked carefully and saw himself there. Those hellish eyes were his. That cold unrelenting face was his. It was purple in color but aside from that, it was him. It was his own face there. That darkness…it was all his.

"No!" Kazuya yelled as he pulled away from the reflection.

Devil broke away into another wave of corrosive laughter. It seethed its way right through Kazuya. He attempted to punch the window but collapsed, his body not complying with him. It obeyed another. Kazuya fell down, holding his head as Devil's laughter echoed in it like church bells in a storm. Kazuya writhed on the floor in agony.

"_There is no use resisting me. Accept me or refuse me…that choice is yours, Kazuya. But know this: you cannot defeat Heihachi. He will kill you. He will take everything away from you. Everything. Remember that…" _

With that Devil's voice started fading.

"…_REMEMBER THAT!" _

The evil presence disappeared. Kazuya was panting hoarsely on the ground, clutching his chest in pain as his scar still burnt, the effects of Devil's presence still lingering. With weak eyes he raised his hand slightly, his fingers outstretched.

"D...Devil...!"

* * *

Morning 

"Hey," Jun greeted Kazuya, who was sitting with his back to her on the bed. She draped the sheets over herself and hugged his back. He was strangely cold. Jun felt his face and hands and he was cold all over. "Kazuya! You're freezing!"

She rubbed his hands but he slipped them away from her.

"It's the morning. Its pretty chilly…" he said nonchalantly.

Jun was going to ask something but the maid walked in with their breakfast. Jun washed up and sat down to eat but was surprised to see Kazuya standing in his fighting gear. He was standing in front of the mirror, his eyes distant as he stared at himself, feeling his scar. He was adjusting his large metal studded gloves when he heard Jun's voice.

"Kazuya, where are you going?"

"Practice. The finals are coming up," Kazuya smiled and then added with some spunk, "Got lots of butts to kick!"

Jun smiled.

* * *

Mishima Zaibatsu compound—dojo 

Kazuya stood silently in the large dark room, his eyes closed. Old memories were returning like a black deluge. From every corner, from every shadow, from every mouth of the statues Kazuya heard his childhood screams. His whimpering sounds. His crying voice. His begs, his pleads. He heard Heihachi's harsh voice thundering at him. Shouts, threats, warnings…each more loud and frightening than the previous. He heard loud thuds as Heihachi beat him to a bloody pulp. He remembered the long terrifying nights he spent alone as a child in these dark rooms, locked away by Heihachi, the cold statues bearing witness to each atrocious act. Silently. Deathly silent. He remembered the sunlight burning in his eyes in the morning, the dust choking him as it flew around. The light would make him squint his eyes painfully and through those painful hazy visions he would see Heihachi's large demonic silhouette in the door. And then more training. More screaming. More whimpering. More beatings. More crying…and more terrifying sleepless nights. Kazuya opened his eyes. These memories…these terrible memories.

Clenching his teeth, he formed his fists that shook with fury and his brute power.

"Ka!"

Another battle cry later, another powerful punch shot through the air and landed on the punching bag with utmost precision. Within the next few minutes Kazuya performed numerous signature Mishima-ryu kata's and attacks, his raspy battle cries ringing through the whole misery enchanted room. After a series of kata's and training of the traditional Mishima-ryu techniques, he paused for a while, taking a sip from a water bottle. He dabbed at the sweat trickling down his face and neck. Standing in front of the large full-length mirror he gazed at himself. He had certainly put on more muscles since the last tournament. He was stronger now, more experienced. His moves were more refined than ever and he hadn't slacked off for even a single day. Even in the days he was at Yakushima with Jun, he had made it a point to practice. So no, he wasn't out of the game.

But something was missing. Something _was_ missing. He couldn't place it. A few months back he had torn the bag in a matter of minutes. Why? Why was it so? Kazuya stood still, sweat trickling down his face, a peal of faint laughter resonating in his mind, staring at his fists.

* * *

Mishima Zaibatsu compound—dojo, 1 week later 

Like the numerous times before in this wretched dojo, Kazuya stood dripping in sweat, his eyes closed, breathing steady. He stood in a stiff horse stance, his right fist enclosed at his waist, his other hand stretched in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he powered up. Lightening leapt from his massive torso and his steel-hard biceps. He opened his eyes and locked them on the training dummy. In a flash he lashed out at it, sending a sharp kick.

Kazuya bit his lips in irritation and disappointment.

The same result as the past few days. He wasn't doing the damage to it that he wanted to. But he was as stubborn as he was determined. He assumed the same horse stance again, charging up his own powers in his whole muscular frame, feeling it flood through his cursed veins. He lashed out again at another dummy. After the brief clatter and his dying echo Kazuya curled his lips in the same disappointment. Why?

And then it hit him. He had known it deep within him but denial was blinding him. He couldn't hate anymore. Jun had changed that. That power…that great power that chorused through him like an unstoppable flood had been cooed to stillness by Jun. All that hatred for his father was now being balanced by his love for Jun and for their child. That power that stemmed from his hatred was now limited. It had weakened. Kazuya reclined against the wall. He held his head in his large hands.

He liked who he was now. He loved the peace he had. He loved it all. Away from the darkness, away from all that hate. And yet, in order to defend it now and retain it, to return to Yakushima with Jun after defeating Heihachi…he had no choice but to sink himself in that darkness that he was hiding from. To save himself from this darkness, to save Jun and their child he had to give in to the Devil one last time. But if he did it would mean that he could never return to the person he was now. He slowly stood up and walked to the duffle bag. He threw his hand and feet guards in it and walked out of the room, his head still heavy, his mind still wandering, his body fatigued.

* * *

comment: yeah, well so it is totally out of character. I mean come on, Kazuya happy, spinning around in joy? Please. And yet I made him to exactly that here. The reason is that all fan fictions I've read on this topic had him reacting with uncertainity and even displeasure. So I just thought I'd cook up something a bit different. Besides people with bad parents CAN be good parents (unless they're assholes) because they know how it feels to have a bad parent. Nuff said. On a side note, after all those passionate moments with Jun, Kazuya shouldn't actually be surprised he isn't that strong anymore. But hey! For their "special" night I thought Kazuya and Jun could use somedifferent colors...for once. Oh and I realized that this chapter was a bit too big...sorry about that. Small chapters from now on! Promise crosses fingers 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The end is here **

Mishima Zaibatsu—throne room

"Lee!"

"Yes, Kazuya?"

Kazuya's expression darkened.

"Excuse me?"

Lee gulped sharply.

"Yes…_Lord_ Kazuya?"

Though he had told everyone else to not call him 'Lord' he still hadn't granted Lee that luxury. Kazuya sat in the massive throne chair his legs crossed, his arms hanging on the side heavily, slumped back into it nonchalantly. He stared at the timid Lee with his icy stare.

"The tournament's proceeding..."

Lee took out a few sheets and started reading out.

"Well, _Lord_ Kazuya, two weeks back in the quarters took place day before and ended with Paul defeating Jack and Heihachi winning on default as Jun Kazama dropped out of the tournament because she is…err…pregnant."

Kazuya cringed slightly.

"Listen Lee. Not a word should go around about Jun's pregnancy. Not a single word. Okay?"

Lee looked up at Kazuya. That was the first time in his life he heard Kazuya making a request to him—no, it sounded more desperate, almost like he wanted a favor. Lee, who was too surprised to say or do anything else, just nodded. After a brief pause Kazuya turned to Lee again.

"And the semis?"

"Well Paul Phoenix, who was the crowd favorite, failed to make it?"

"What!"

"Yes, Lord Kazuya. He was stuck in some sort of traffic jam."

"Traffic jam? But he was supposed to be staying here in this island!"

"Yes, but he left the night before to party with Marshal Law. The following morning though they failed to make it because the traffic was at a stand still for nearly two hours. And so, Heihachi makes it on default."

Kazuya sank back in the chair.

"That idiot…"

Paul was definitely stronger than Heihachi. In the previous tournament, Kazuya himself barely defeated Paul after a hard fought battle that had lasted a lot longer than he had anticipated. The fiery American was much more than your everyday biker brawler and Kazuya found that out the hard way. Almost every punch of Paul's rattled Kazuya's bones. Hadn't it been for his stubborn nature and his pride, Kazuya may not have outlasted the fiery American. And he had seen his progress through the tournament, Paul had indeed gotten stronger. Much stronger.

Kazuya bit his lips.

"And so the final..." Kazuyawhispered a little above a whisper, in deep thought.

"Two weeks from now."

Kazuya sank back in the chair. He had been hoping that Paul would defeat Heihachi—but fate, as always, had other plans. And though Kazuya was irate, he knew deep down since the day he found out that Heihachi was alive, that their rematch was inevitable…and so was his facing his darkness for one last time.

"_Feeling Fate's pull, Kazuya?" _Devil hissed deep within him. He was taunting him again. "_That nightmare was true. Don't dare disapprove of the dark side's prophecies! They have never faltered since the dawn of you measly humans! You are going to die. That nightmare will become a reality soon. Very soon. Heihachi is going to kill you and you know it. Accept me…that is the only way to ward fate off. Accept me and you will be with her…today…tomorrow…and forever…" _

"SHUT UP!"

Kazuya stalked past the confused Lee, who was wondering why Kazuya was yelling to himself instead of him.

"What's with him now?"

* * *

Kazuya's room—midnight

Jun paced the room, wallowing in deep thoughts and anxiety. Her eyes were almost parched with sleepless nights for the past whole week, a distant look in them as she walked around, her soft footsteps being drowned to silence by Kazuya's light snoring. She knew it wasn't good for her in her condition but she was devoid of that blessing that came every night. Jun paused. She stared at Kazuya, his well built torso exposed through the rumpled sheets, his usually spiked hair let down, falling till his neck and shoulders. The light from the crescent moon was dancing off his staunch built and every ripple of his muscles was prominent due to the interplay of the misty white light and the darkness. Her mind went to the first day she had seen him on the balcony. Even back then it was the moon that gave him that divine glow…and perhaps more than anything it showed how he, just like her, didn't belong in this world. She kept staring at him, feeling how lucky a woman she was to be with a man who was more a demigod than he was mortal.

Suddenly she broke down. She cupped her mouth to stifle herself and not disturb him. But it was killing her. Those visions. Those nightmares. Since the day she found out she was pregnant, all those vivid visions of Kazuya's death and hisimminent fightwith Heihachi were overshadowing every ounce of her happiness. She had seen it now, clearly. She knew it now, without a shadow of doubt. This fight will be his last fight. He was going away. He was going to leave her behind, living with her only as a faint memory…through their son. Yes, she had seen that too: their beautiful lovechild was going to be a son. But how would she go on without him? How would she find that happiness, if he was never going to be there with her to see that happiness, to share that happiness?

* * *

Zaibatsu Tower—the night before the final

The lift door opened slowly and the sudden onrush of light made Kazuya open his eyes. He blinked slightly as they assaulted his eyes, having kept them closed for a long time. He stepped forward and walked past all the janitors as they wiped the tiled floor. They all stood stiffly, surprised to see their boss coming at such odd hours. Kazuya though was in another stratosphere, his mind on his imminent fight with his father and his battle of destiny—for himself, for her and their child. He walked towards his office and spoke without looking back.

"You all can leave now. Go home."

The janitors were more than happy to oblige and with in a heartbeat the large spacious building was deserted, only being occasionally populated by Kazuya's ghostly deep sighs, as he stood in his office. He sat down at the chair that was the sign of his authority. There was no peace in it but he had grown to like it. Even though since his return from Yakushima to this blasted cursed island he had already planned to leave it all behind, his mansion, his office, his title, even his surname—but just like how a king, despite all the hardship and mental torture hesitates to let go the throne, he too was having that hesitation. Human nature makes us all cling to whatever it is that starts slipping out of our hands.

He let his hands roll over the ebony chair before he sat down in it, staring at ahead at the large table, the few remaining paper work, the picture of Jun at the very end of the table that seemed to glow amidst all the dark colors in his large office. He looked at the golden strip ahead of him with 'CEO Kazuya Mishima' written in it in bold. He picked it up and stared at it for a while before tossing it back with a loud thud. Sliding off his full-length leather coat, revealing his purple tuxedo, he walked up to the large full-size window and stared gloomily at the city that lay spread under him, the various color lights and the darkness of the night making the whole city look like a carol of flames.

He sank his head forward, letting his cheek press against the cold window, his warm breath making a small hazy circle near his mouth. He brought his finger on it and slowly wrote 'J-U-N K-A-Z-U-Y-A' on it. Slowly he watched the circle diminish and his name disappeared, leaving only her name behind.

"There you are," he heard the sweetest voice behind him. The voice that would make him want to close his eyes and just listen to it forever. The only thing more beautiful and peaceful was the woman it belonged to. He turned around slowly and saw Jun standing in the door, a small, strained smile on her face. It was empty. Hollow. Her black eyes were sparkling in the pale glow of the office. She was wearing the dress he had given her the day he proposed to her. How wished they could have gotten married—this was one regret he would always have in his heart till the very end.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked slowly as turned to look at her.

The strained smile didn't leave Jun's face as she stepped towards him.

"I think I know you that well."

"Ah…" Kazuya smiled slowly himself. The same emptiness glowing in his. They both smiled that hollow smile at each other, their sad longing eyes locked into each other's. In that moment of staring at each other's eyes that were drowned in sorrow, both knew that the other too had seen the inevitable. Their breathing hastened as they struggled to control themselves and maintain that empty strained smile. They succeeded. They retained that smile, hollow as it was.

He turned slowly back to the glowing city, staring at the scurrying people, the speeding cars and the myriad tall buildings that scattered across like giant tombstones. Jun, took a deep breath, as she wiped her hands across her now damp eyes, and walked up behind him. She hugged him from behind, encircling him around the torso and waist protectively. Together they stared outside, neither blinking. Neither saying a word.

Rain lashed down harshly against the window, sending layers and layers of cold water down the window. The smoky clouds continued a the surge of darkness above them, sending a flash of a purple light onto the world below, illuminating their bodies with a purple haze, the wet beligerant night revolting continuously against the window that kept it at bay. Jun noticed how it distorting Kazuya's reflection.She hugged Kazuya even tighter, smiling that strained smile when he turned his head slightly towards her.

"You know," she started trying her best to contain herself, "when you c-come back tomorrow we…we will get married as soon as possible. I can't wait anymore…"

"Yes…"

"We would go back to Yakushima and live there…freely."

Jun continued, resting her head against the back of his shoulders, still smiling, still staring unblinking.

"We will go back to the same place where our house was and we'll rebuild it."

"Yes…" Kazuya croaked, his voice barely above a faint whisper.

"We will rebuild it but this time it will be bigger because of our son…we aren't going to be just two anymore, right?"

"Yes…" he said slowly, his voice fading.

Another roll of lightening lit up the sky and the city, taking the darkness away for a moment.

"You know, I was thinking. We would call our son Jin. What do you think?" she asked, trying her best to be perky.

"Yeah, that's a nice name. Jin Mish...no, we will call him Jin Kazama. Ishall abandon my surname...to be finally free."

"Yes," Jun smiled. "You're a new man now." Jun continued after a long pause. "I hope he looks like you. I'll even comb his hair just like yours…" she said laughing slightly.

Kazuya laughed dryly, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"…You could work in the town so we can send Jin to school. We would decorate the house as well; get some curtains a few rugs, some prettier cutlery, some more flower vases…because you will bring me flowers and candy everyday…"

Kazuya kept his eyes closed, swallowing hard, his grip over himself weakening with every word Jun was saying. Silence and darkness reigned for a long time, rebelled against only by Jun's low, muffled sobs against Kazuya's back.

"Kazuya…" she finally said slowly, large drops of tears congealed around her eyes, the sorrow and pain in them as vivid asthe moon in that pitch-black night. Kazuya finally opened his eyes in response.

"…When you come back…when you come back tomorrow…don't leave me ever again," Jun whispered softly, her eyes sparkling and shimmering. She tightened her arms around him as they both stared ahead into the night. In that moment lightening flashed again, illuminating Kazuya, the angel behind standing him and the thin watery streaks that traveled down their cheeks.

* * *

Mishima mansion—the family dojo, the day of the tournament

Kazuya had ordered the gates to be locked up and any person who was not an employee on the island to be stopped from coming. The island was deserted save for a few of Kazuya's guards and other employees doing the daily jobs. Then at the crack of dawn, Kazuya ordered them to leave the island once Heihachi and he got ready to settle this cursed father-and-son feud. He took deep breaths as he stood silently in the dark room, his arms crossed at his chest, eyes closed—only one face flashing before his closed eyes over and over again.

He had his back to the door. He could hear heavy, deliberate footsteps echo in the empty mansion slowly growing louder. The door then creaked open. Kazuya opened his eyes as he felt a familiar gaze on him. Cold. Unforgiving. He knew it too well. Taking one final deep breath, Kazuya turned around slowly. The sight of Heihachi's demonic silhouette in the door like the Devil's shadow was a familiar one.

"Hello…father," Kazuya finally spoke, his expression taut.

"Ah, this looks familiar doesn't it?" Heihachi smirked arrogantly. "Its time for one more beating, eh sonny boy?"

Kazuya simply stared at him.

"You never stop rambling do you?" Kazuya retorted with even more arrogance.

Both stood with their arms crossed at their chests, standing erect, their proud built prominent. Both exuded an unparalleled arrogance that seemed to hang onto them like an aura.

"Remember all those beatings, sonny?" Heihachi grinned as he readjusted the large bandages around his wrist and his huge fists, his brawny, burly frame wrapped in his old dark grey karate gi, a crimson belt proudly displayed at his broad waist.

"Hmph," Kazuya responded disdainfully his arms still crossed at his chest, sizing up his father. Heihachi was slightly irritated when he noticed Kazuya's apathy towards him.

"You! You dare ignore me so! You always were such an arrogant punk! I'll teach you to respect your father!" Heihachi roared as he powered up, getting into his stance. He made it a mental note to break his son's proud neck in two when he is done with him.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Kazuya roared as he got into his stance. Already his anger was rampaging within his cursed veins. Heihachi scowled a little and then charged forward; ready to end this cursed feud for good. Kazuya stood where he was watching his father rush up to him like a bull. With every thunderous step Heihachi took towards him, Kazuya felt his heart beat racing. He tightened his stance; his eyes narrowing down like an eagle's. In his mind he knew only one thing and kept whispering it to himself.

"Everything would end soon…everything…"

The same face appeared before his eyes again and again and again…

* * *

Jun sat quietly in their room. She was the only person there other than those two. She sat on his bed staring ahead of her, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Her black eyes had lost their luster, replaced by worry and fatigue. She had been sitting there waiting for Kazuya to return. He had made her promise not to watch the fight. Instead he told her that she should wait for him, that if he was meant to come back then he would. And if he didn't she should leave the Zaibatsu and everything else behind her and run away. Run far away.

"Kazuya…"

* * *

Kazuya ducked under a heavy straight punch. He avoided another one and then crossed his arms around his torso to shield himself from a vicious kick. He flipped back gracefully to avoid Heihachi attempt to grab him and landed a few feet away. He had already broken a sweat. Heihachi had been on the offensive right from the start throwing him on the defensive and gaining the psychological edge.

Kazuya tightened his stance as he stared at Heihachi.

This was not like how it was two years ago. The old man was more vicious now than he was before. The beating the old man had received at his hands a few weeks ago had only made Heihachi even more hell bent on revenge. Kazuya bit his lips.

"Fuck this!"

He charged forward and jabbed at the old man. Heihachi tilted his head to avoid it. Once and then twice. Kazuya spun around to land a backhand but Heihachi pushed him back with a sharp front kick to the midsection.

"Fool! I invented that move!" Heihachi yelled. "Don't think you can land the demon slayer on ME!"

Kazuya staggered back awkwardly but regained his composure just in time to brace himself against Heihachi's jump kick.

"Hell axel!"

Still airborne, Heihachi spun around sent a spin kick at Kazuya's temples. Kazuya ducked under it and using the old man's momentum against him, threw him to the ground with a hip toss.

"Old fool!" Kazuya barked as he tossed his father to the hard floor. He tried stomping Heihachi, but the older Mishima scampered to his feet and rolled out of harm's way. Kazuya couldn't hold back the small smile that crept on his face. That single move was his first to land on Heihachi and it relieved him. Heihachiflipped back up immediately. He spun around to sweep his son of his feet. Kazuya though hopped over it and spun rapidly in midair.

"Tsunami kicks!"

He spun around in the air with his extended leg that whizzed over Heihachi's head like a spinning blade. Another spin forced Heihachi to guard low in order to ward off the sweep that his son was attempting. And then again. Out of the blue, Kazuya spun around yet again and landed a jarring spin kick to his father's ribs that knocked the wind out of him. Heihachi reeled back in pain, clutching at his side.

"What the…?"

Surprised he looked up at his son, who stood in front of him, his determined black eyes locked into his. Heihachi brushed his large hand over his face to wipe the sweat. He stared at his son for a while, rather interested.

"I admit you've gotten stronger…but you're still no match for me and you never will be!"

Kazuya stepped forward to shut him up with a right hook but all of a sudden he saw Heihachi dash at him rapidly—he didn't expect the old man to move that fast.

"Iron hand!"

"Gah!"

Kazuya spat out blood as Heihachi dug his palm deep into his abdomen like a cannon ball launching him backwards with an incredible force. Kazuya landed heavily on the ground but rolled up only to see Heihachi leaping in the air above him, spinning around as he did so.

"Leaping sidekick!"

The kick landed right in Kazuya's face, opening up a deep cut at his right cheekbone. Blood flew out of the wound as Kazuya sprawled to the floor, pressing the wound with this right hand. He staggered to his feet and slowly stood up to his full height. He stared at the blood on his gloves and felt it trickle down his face like bloody tears. Yet despite the pain he fell in his stance and charged Heihachi.

"Oh?" Heihachi let out as he saw his son charge him.

Heihachi snuck forward with another straight punch but Kazuya tackled him to the floor with his 'ultimate tackle' move. They both fell to the ground and before Heihachi knew it Kazuya was onto him again, bashing his face thrice with vicious punches.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Kazuya kept shouting.

At the forth punch though Heihachi blocked Kazuya's fist and pushed him off him with a powerful kick. Kazuya groaned in pain as he felt Heihachi's foot pound right in particularly vulnerable spot: the area between the chest and upper abs. Kazuya fell to the floor a few feet back and staggered up after a while only to sink back again, blood flowing out of his mouth. He stared up at Heihachi who stood over him with a scowl, almost reprimanding him.

"What's the matter with you, Kazuya? It's not like you to fight so desperately!"

"Go…to…hell…" Kazuya hissed as he stood up, still clutching his chest. Heihachi though wasn't in any hurry.

"Ah! You are trying to defend that woman aren't you? Why bother? All that matters in this world is power!"

"I…love her!"

Heihachi smiled gleefully at his son's words.

"Stupid fool!"

Instantly he was onto Kazuya again throwing a series of punches at his face and midsection. Kazuya swatted and parried them, returning the favor with punches of his own. Both threw countless punches and kicks at each other but neither was able to breach each other's solid defense. Heihachi felt the power in Kazuya's punches and smiled.

"That's my boy! If only you were that tough as a child I wouldn't have tossed you off that cliff! At least now you wouldn't die being a disgrace to me!"

Kazuya's eyes flared. He felt his anger rising, much to the delight of the demon that populated his soul. He could feel his anger rising and with it, the power in his punches. His hatred was returning. His power was returning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crack.

A loud crackling sound echoed in the dojo as Kazuya's fist almost bounced off Heihachi's jaw. Heihachi was shocked with the impact of the punch but Kazuya was unrelenting and vicious. Suddenly his punches picked up pace and after a series of well-laid punches on his father, Kazuya pushed him back with a powerful blow to the midsection.

"Abolishing fist!"

Heihachi staggered back. The punch hit him on his ribs again, making him wince in pain. Kazuya's punch had fractured some of his bones.

"Heihachi!"

He lashed out at his father, giving in to the slowly building fury. Heihachi regrouped and seeing his charging son, planted his foot heavily in the ground and bolted forward bringing up his fist with him.

"Demon uppercut!"

The blow whizzed towards Kazuya but he dodged it easily, sending a powerful left drilling into his father's jaw. The punch made Heihachi's head spin. Kazuya planted his foot on the ground and sent another jarring shot—this time to his ribs. Then the fury demented him and with it he let loose a brutal barrage of punches at his father who tried desperately to shield himself from his enraged son's attacks.

"He's strong!" Heihachi gasped as Kazuya beat him over with a barrage of punches, each more powerful than the other. Suddenly a powerful hook whipped Heihachi's head to the right, his sweat and blood flying. Desperate, Heihachi shot forward with a right of his own but another punch by Kazuya stopped his attack midway and snapped his head in the other direction, this one stronger than before. With faint eyes he saw Kazuya's face contorted in fury. Heihachi's eyes widened as he saw his son crouch, electric sparks flying off his son's silhouette in all directions, his massive fist glowing a bright blue. Kazuya spun once and lashed towards his father, leaping high in the air as he brought his glowing fist to his father's jaw with deadly accuracy. With rage burning inside him Kazuya launched his father upwards with his devastating uppercut.

"Lightening uppercut!"

Heihachi groaned loudly as he was launched in the air and landed clumsily on the ground with a loud thud. He remained prone on his back for a while panting hoarsely, his massive ego not letting him slip into unconsciousness. Not this time.

"I…I…can't…I wont…to…you bastard…" he gasped over and over again as he tried to get back up. Kazuya stared at his hands when he saw his father lying prone on the ground. His strength was returning but at the price of every shard of his cursed soul.

"No…"

All of a sudden her face appeared, staring at him as if pleading for him to stop. Once again he found himself at the cross road where in order to go to the light he had to go through darkness and in order to stay away from the darkness he had no choice but to die. He stood there silently staring ahead of him as if in a trance.

"Jun…"

Heihachi slowly picked himself up after a long time. He was bleeding and battered up but his stubbornness and pride gave him the strength to go on. He straightened up to his full height and stared at his son who was standing there perplexed, apparently in deep thoughts—thoughts that weren't of fighting.

"STOP DAY DREAMING FOOL!" he roared.

Kazuya stiffened when he heard his father's voice. Before he could even react Kazuya felt the world rattle in front of him as Heihachi's fist hit him in the face like a sledgehammer. The force in the blow launched him high in the air.

"Demon uppercut!"

Kazuya fell hard on the floor. He checked his mouth for blood and stared at his father. Heihachi was hurt. He could see it in the way he was moving. He was favoring his ribs where Kazuya's 'abolishing fist' had landed. But the fact of the matter was simple: Heihachi wasn't going down.

Kazuya spat the blood out of his mouth and stood up. He fell in his stance but suddenly felt faint—the effect of the unexpected blow was now taking it tole on him. He also realized that the kick Heihachi had landed on his chest was the real main cause, something that was slowly draining his power away. And with him going all out a few minutes ago it had only made it worse. He had been tricked. He held his head as he reeled slightly. Heihachi stared at him in a bored expression.

"What's this? One solid blow and you're acting like a weenie! Pathetic!"

He dashed forward and leapt and sent a powerful roundhouse kick towards Kazuya's temples. Kazuya retaliated with a roundhouse of his own. Both of their legs bounced off the others and this time Kazuya took the initiative sending a straight punch at Heihachi's heart.

"Die!"

Heihachi caught him by the wrist and with the other put held his son roughly by the hair.

"Not today! Stone head!"

Kazuya saw his father move his head back and shoot it forward like a stun gun, landing beneath his left eye. Like the previous time, he felt blood oozing out of his new wound. As he fell to the floor again, he felt his hot viscid blood spilling out freely. Already some of the blood had streaked down his neck and torso and the sweat made it even worse. He was drenched in blood by now and the bleeding hadn't stopped from even the first wound Heihachi had given him. Kazuya struggled to his feet but Heihachi brought his foot down on his face again, deliberately ramming it on his wound.

"Gah!"

Kazuya writhed painfully on the floor, clutching his face. He was losing. He was losing. He couldn't. He had to go on.He had to. The younger Mishima tried picking himself up, with every ounce of his strength but sank down on all four. His body had given way. The heart was willing but the flesh had abandoned him. He felt a shadow over him and looked up to see Heihachi stand over him, powering up. Huge bolts of lightening shot up and down the old man's brawny frame as he raised his massive fist above his head.

"DIE! LIGHTENING HAMMER!"

Heihachi kept his fist raised for a while, powering up to insane levels. The utter and absolute annihilation of his son…that was all that he could think of. Kazuya closed his eyes. This was it…the moment his dream had shown him. The moment Devil told him off. The moment he was going to die and everything that mattered to him would be left behind. Jun would be left behind. But he was prepared and glad. He had found love in the end. He had met an angel in the end. These past few weeks with her were a respite from a living hell that was his life. He had no regrets. He had no regrets, except one…

"I wish I had met you before…Jun…"

"_What are you doing, you imbecile!" _

Devil.

"_Kazuya! You want to die and leave her behind all by herself? Do you think Heihachi will leave her alone once he is done with you? Do you think this is would be over with your pathetic end! Heihachi will destroy everything you've ever touched!" _

Kazuya shook his head vehemently. No, he must not give in. He must not.

"_And your promises, Kazuya? Didn't you make a promise to protect your child? Didn't you promise you would never leave her?" _

Kazuya's eye fluttered open. That promise. The promise to be by her side and never leave her ever. Would he break his word to his unborn child? Would he break his word to the one person that meant the whole world to him? Kazuya gritted his teeth as this new mental torture maddened him.

" _Accept me, Kazuya. Accept me now and save everything that you hold dear to you!" _

Yes, there was no other choice. There wasn't. He became one with the darkness, a creature of darkness, the moment he sold his soul to Devil. Jun's face appeared before him, staring at him in a yearning way.

"Forgive me…Jun…"

Heihachi's eyes widened in disbelief when a purple flash and an unearthly howl from Kazuya knocked him far away and into the wall of the dojo. He crumbled down to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain. He squinted his eyes painfully as the bright purple flash intensified.

"What the hell…?" he croaked staring at the unearthly spectacle in front of him. He could hear blood-curling howls coming from where the light was, and in the midst of it was a shadow convulsing and writhing on the ground as if it were being torn apart limb from limb. "What is this…evil presence?"

* * *

A deathly cold wind blew inside the room. Jun stared towards the window and watched the day turn darker, ebony clouds covering up the sun. She knew what it all meant. Everything was going to end now.

* * *

Finally the light died away and when Heihachi opened his eyes he saw a large purple figure squatting on the ground in front of him. Large bat-like wings tore their way out of its back and a tail that lashed in the air like a whip. Giant talons tore through its flesh on the arms and forearms. It slowly straightened up to its full height, its face still lowered as if heaved by a world of remorse, desolation and self-pity. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head and opened its eyes, eyes that shone an eerie crimson color burning with hatred, a third one tearing its way from the center of its forehead…and they all were locked on to him. Heihachi staggered to his feet, utterly petrified…and more so when he realized who it was.

Devil-Kazuya.

* * *

Comments: this fan fiction is drawing to its close with one more chapter left. i hope you guys liked this chapter despite its many flaws. I hope i managed to pull off a decent fight between Heihachi and Kazuya without either going out of character. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Purity **

Night, hours later

Most of the passengers in the bus were asleep after such a long journey at such odd hours. In the corner, next to the window, Jun sat silently, a small small blanket wrapped around her as tightly as she could. She continuously stared outside, watching the forest pass by as the public bus took her and around twenty other passengers through the bumpy road and the black, wet night. Her eyes were damp and reddish with all the tears she had shed in the past few hours. Even as she sat quietly in the bus, her head resting on the cold surface of the window, tears kept streaming down. She hid her tears as best as she could, not wanting others to see her. The night helped a lot, masking her with its dark misty shawl.

"Can I get you something, Ms. Kazama?" the boy conductor asked her politely.

Jun didn't look up, wiping her tears.

"No, thank you," she said a little above a whisper and after a little pause, "how much longer?"

"Oh…" the boy said staring at his watch, "…a few more hours. Five perhaps, perhaps six. The rain is blinding, you know. The driver can hardly see a thing. But it's nice, you know, tomorrow it'll be a brand new day!"

Jun nodded slowly. The conductor walked up to the other passengers and Jun was glad that she managed not to break down in front of him. But the sincerity and reassurance in his voice gave her some relief. Something to wish for. She rested her head back on the window, staring outside at the night.

It had already been three hours. Even though she didn't want to remember, her mind went back to Kazuya and the day she left the Zaibatsu behind for Yakushima. For their little home on the outskirts of this heaven. It was a raining hard that day too. More tears rolled down her cheeks, her shoulders shuddering slightly. The memories were coming back again…

* * *

"_Jun…"_

_Jun gasped._

_She felt it. His spirit was fading. Jun shuddered again as she heard his faint voice. _

"_Jun…" _

_That voice. There was no doubt…it was his. A moment later Jun ran out of the room to where he was. _

"_Kazuya!" _

_She ran down the long hall as a solitary tear trickled down her face. With every soft tap of her bare feet she felt Kazuya's spirit weakening and his voice in her head growing fainter. Moments later she found herself in front of the large Mishima dojo. Behind that closed door was all the horror she could possibly imagine and the person who had given her all the joy she ever thought possible. She slowly pressed her palms against it, pushing it open slowly, very slowly, her heart beating loudly. _

_A faint glimmer of light escaped into the large horrendous room. Just enough to light up the shiny surface of the statues, the dark brown glow of the wooden walls and the faint outline of two battered bodies on the ground. Her heart sank. She opened the door more and the light flooded in, bringing to life the worst of her nightmares. _

_He was reposing with his back against the wall. His skin was slowly fading from a faint purple to deathly pale. His eyes were distant, his eyes rimmed with a receding crimson hue, lighting up only slightly when they settled on her. Slowly his mouth arched in a weak smile. _

_Her heart seemed to have stopped the moment she saw him. _

"_Kazuya!" _

_Jun's body would shuddered with every step she took towards him. Every step bringing her closer to all that she had feared. All that her dreams had told her. Kazuya's eyes were glassy and hollow. He had large bloody wounds on his limbs and back as if something had torn its way through them, blood streaked across two deep wounds on each cheek like bloody tears. Finally when she knelt before him and came face to face with him she saw how far he had already gone away from her...and how much further he was about to go._

"_Kazuya…no…no…" _

_Jun broke down immediately hugging him, kissing his face, his hands, anywhere she could._

"_Kazuya…please…stay with me. Don't die. Please don't die!" _

_Kazuya managed to smile a bit, painfully. Slowly he hugged her but his arms were so weak Jun had to help him wrap them around her. Again as she looked into his eyes she saw them distant and dilated, glassy and hollow._

_But he was smiling. He was really smiling. _

"_Jun…you came. I told you…to wait for me." _

_Jun didn't say anything but hugged him even tighter, crying freely against his shoulder. He patted her head gently, hushing to her. They stayed there like that for a long time and Kazuya trying to console her as much as he could, smiling as much as he could with his dying body. Finally Kazuya cringed harshly and with a faint voice whispered in Jun's ear. _

"_Jun…please…you must leave…me and this whole place…leave it…" _

"_No! No, no. I can't leave you! I won't leave you!" Jun sobbed against his shoulder. _

"_Jun…please…" _

_He shuddered violently again, clutching his chest in pain. _

"_Kazuya!" _

_The truth was then more obvious to her than ever, he was about to leave her at any moment now. A loud groan made her look behind her. She saw Heihachi twitch slightly. He was coming to. _

"_He is alive?" she asked, a little above a whisper. _

_Kazuya shook his head slowly in regret. _

"_He passed out because of fatigue. Devil," Kazuya said slowly, "took over me when I lost. He did that to him. But Heihachi managed to turn the tables on him too." _

_Heihachi groaned loudly again but this time his arms flayed about. Kazuya looked at Jun in worry. _

"_Jun…" Kazuya whispered to her, his voice urgent, "…you must go now…leave me to my fate…leave this place…leave it all and run away…run far, far away. " _

_Jun kept shaking her head, tears falling down her cheeks on onto Kazuya's face. _

"_I love you! I love you, Kazuya. So please don't die…please…don't!" _

_Kazuya smiled again. Those words…he was a lucky man to be able to hear those words even at in the end. He kissed her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. Jun felt her heart swell when she noticed his smile but a simultaneous world of horror when she saw how distant and glassy his eyes were by now. Even more than before._

"_Jun…I love you…I love you too…" Kazuya whispered, "…but Heihachi… defeated Devil and killed me in the process. I don't have much time now. But you have to live. For our child. For everything that ever mattered to both of us, please…you have to live." _

_With that his eyes closed slowly. The smile on his face remained even as his eyes closed. Jun hugged him to her when his head finally sank forward, her tears falling on his face as she cupped his face in her hands. She watched all the way, resting his head on her lap, cradling his head in her arms. Finally with tears streaming down her face, seemingly forever, she kissed his forehead one last time. With that smile still there at the corner of his mouth, his last breath escaped his lips. _

"_Jun…" _

* * *

Lightening was flashing at regular intervals, lighting up the whole place and then almost instantly it would disappear. Purple light, making every one's face purple. She closed her eyes at the sight of that. She bit her lips, more tears being wrung out of her.

* * *

_Jun slowly walked out of the large Zaibatsu compound without anyone noticing. She took the same path Kazuya had told her to take should he not make it out of the cursed fight alive. He didn't. She walked the narrow path through the forest, carrying with her the small duffle bag with her belongings in it. Kazuya had passed away in her arms around an hour ago and with him all that was good in her life. _

_But then Kazuya's last words reminded her and the life in her reminded her that it wasn't true. That there was still hope and peace for her. That all wasn't lost._

_As she thought this, she suddenly felt a forbidding presence nearing her. She turned around and saw a purple haze approaching her, tearing its way through the forest like a storm. It glided in the air like a mist and when it was near enough, she saw its scarlet eyes and huge wings flapping behind it, propelling it forward at an uncanny speed. Jun dropped the bag and staggered back, staring wide-eyed at this personification of evil. _

"_D-Devil? What do you want?" _

_Devil sneered malevolently. He looked down at her as he remained levitated in the air, its huge wings beating down at the air, dust and sand flying causing Jun to shield herself, her hair and clothes fluttering fiercely._

"_What do I want? I need a host to exist at my full power! And that host is Kazuya's child!" _

_Jun shuddered at those words. _

"_Never!" Jun screamed. "Don't you dare ruin this child's life the way you ruined ours'!"_

_Despite his arrogance there was urgency in his voice, at the borderline of desperation. She could feel his evil presence weakened and the power he was radiating now was very low compared to the time she saw him clobber Nina to a pulp several weeks ago. Nonetheless it was too much for a mere human to deal with. She stepped back a bit more. He was awesome to behold and intimidating beyond anything she had ever seen. His red eyes were ruthless and his glowing purple presence was so saturated with evil that just looking at him made Jun's blood curl._

_But she was a mother. She had her child to protect. She swallowed hard mustering up all her courage to face this demonic entity, his three eyes burned like the flames of hell. _

"_I've come for your child! He is mine!" Devil roared, raising his fist threateningly at her. _

"_You will never take my child like you took…him! NEVER!" she screamed back furiously. With that Jun got into her stance ready to fight for her life—for her child's life. Devil hovered forward rapidly and Jun's sharp battle cry resounded in the unpopulated forest. _

* * *

"Kazama-san! Hey, Kazama-san!" 

Jun roused from her sleep. She looked up and saw the conductor telling her something. She cleared her throat and leaned her face forward.

"Sorry but I didn't get that."

"I said we will be there in an hour."

"An hour?" Jun said looking around in surprise.

It was true. It was a brand new day now. Morning was in full bloom and she could smell the same aroma of freshness that Yakushima had. Birds and animals were roaming around freely and with the downpour yesterday, everything was alive with that damp beauty of resurrection. Slowly she felt nature sooth her. She felt herself breath and relax now. Nature never disappointed those who knew how to love it.

"Kazama-san, you're hurt!"

The alarm in the conductor's voice caught her attention.

"What?"

"You're hurt!"

Jun followed his gaze and saw a crisscross of scratches and cuts on her arms and legs.

"What happened?"

"Oh n-nothing…just fell down in some bushes," she lied, pretending to smile.

"Let me get you something. We always have these herbal medicines here in the bus. Trust me, they can cure anything in almost an hour! After a few minutes you'll be as good as new!"

The boy was lighthearted and had a happy-go-lucky nature that made Jun smile. That smile was her first in a long time.

"Thank you," she said, "you're very kind..."

* * *

_Jun screamed in pain as she was knocked far away by Devil's invisible powers. She landed roughly on the ground, her arms and legs getting scratched thoroughly. Like the myriad times before though, she got up slowly but this time fell down. She was fading. _

"_You know you can't win against me! Let me take over your son and I promise I won't kill you!" _

_Jun shook her head as she remained on the ground on all four. _

"_N...N-Never..." she croaked weakly, trying to get up but failing again. Devil eyed her with slowly amassing irritation. _

"_Hmmm…" _

_Jun took a deep breath and then managed to pick herself up on the third attempt. She stood up shakily and fell into her stance, her vision hazy, her eyes watery with all the beating she had taken. But she was strong. And stronger still because of the life she was trying to protect. _

"_You are starting to annoy me now...die already!" _

_With that he pushed his face forward. A huge yellow beam of ki shot from his third eye towards Jun at a rapid speed. With her remaining strength she rolled out of the way, avoiding the bulk of it but still being grazed. It was enough to knock her down for the umpteenth time. Devil hovered over her as she lay prone on her back. She could feel her strength slipping away but with her all her determination found herself having enough energy to get up yet again. Devil face contorted in rage. _

"_Kazuya was my perfect host but you came and ruined all that. But now...this child...this child is unique beyond what your little brain can comprehend! Once I kill you I'll take your son and rhe will become all that Kazuya couldn't become! The true child of Darkness!" _

_Jun suddenly powered up, the power coming to her as if from divine help. _

"_Don't you dare!" she shouted back. _

_Devil scoffed arrogantly. An arrogant grin crept at his face as a large sphere of yellow ki formed at his forehead. Crossing his arms around him, his wings flapping wildly, he pushed his face forward as a huge golden beam of ki sped towards Jun at a blinding speed._

"_GO TO HELL!" _

_Jun saw it rush towards her and crossed her arms in front of her, her black eyes alive with renewed fury and determination. A misty white aura formed around her as she stared at Devil...straight in his crimson eyes._

"_Not if I send you there first!" _

* * *

The bus passed by the small town that she and Kazuya had come to. Another festival was going on and in every young beautiful woman walking with her lover she found herself searching for her and Kazuya, walking hand in hand. She could see his radiant smile and heard his laughter from that day in the circus. She felt his arms around her. She relived every moment they shared in each other's arms, the feeling of his gentle hands on her body, of his lips, every laughter, every smile, every moment that they stared into each other's eyes. That was the time he seemed to have been born again. When she was born again. Happy and full of life. 

But then, slowly, the town was left behind, just like everything else. She closed her eyes. Only memories remaining now. Nothing but memories.

"Kazuya…"

* * *

_Devil looked on in shock. Almost suddenly Jun had turned the tide on him. He had been defeated. He stood there unsteadily, his arms flailing about as he tried to regain his footing but it was no use. Jun had defeated him. _

"_H-how? Why? Why did I lose to YOU?" _

_Jun stood in her stance in front of him. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she glared at him furiously. Slowly he saw white ki flashing around her abdomen and legs, growing brighter and brighter. _

"_I have someone I must protect! That's why!" _

_She stepped forward and spun around, the ki around her brightening. _

"_For Kazuya…" _

_She spun around again, the ki around her brightening to an almost divine haze._

"_For me…" _

_The ki brightened still as Devil squinted his eyes against the overwhelming light that swiveled around Jun. It was a pure almost divine light that nauseated the cursed creature making him shield himself from it. Just the exposure to it was weakening him even more. Jun spun around one last time, the ki around her amassing, the light blinding. _

"_For JIN!" _

_With that she landed a powerful backspin kick onto the already groggy Devil's jaw. The force in it was virtually unparalleled sending him spinning helplessly in the air. A loud crackling sound echoed in the forest followed by Devil's vanquished roar of pain. Jun saw him fall hard on the ground and remain prone there. She didn't ease up her stance for a long time, watching Devil's stiff form for any signs of movement. Her eyes were still ablaze with that maternal fury, her breath ragged, choking. _

_The sun started shining through the clouds. Devil had stopped moving altogether, his eyes rolled up, his mouth open. His hands and feet twitched a few times. He was utterly defeated._

"_Is it over?" she thought to herself, Kazuya's smiling face appearing before her. _

_Then she felt it—the final fading away of Kazuya's spirit. But she understood._ _Wang had told her that Devil and Kazuya were one and the same because Devil had his soul. Kazuya had died but Devil still had his grip on his soul. And now, she defeated Devil. With Devil's defeat came an end to his grip on Kazuya's soul...and with it, Kazuya died away completely. Kazuya's long captivity was over, but with it, also his life._

_Jun hung her head, musing over the irony of life and the weird works of fate: she had saved him from the darkness but at the cost of his life._

"_Kazuya…" _

_Slowly she saw darkness engulf Devil. The damned creature started disintegrating and slowly disappeared. Jun watched it disappear, her heart torn between joy at saving her child and Kazuya and misery at her lover's death. She stood alone in the forest, the animals, birds and trees as the only silent witness to her tears._

* * *

comments: the "italic" font is all in the past and the normal font is all that is in the present. The prophecy has been fulfilled: she defeated the darkness of this generation and is going to bear the child of light and darkness. I purposely took the name of this chapter from Jun's Tekken 2 ending for obvious reasons. 


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The bus came to a stop, followed by a loud hiss as the door opened. It was on a lonely, isolated road in the middle of the Yakushima forest, curving and bending its way across it like a giant snake. Jun stepped out of the bus slowly. Silently, she watched the bus leave till it was out of sight. She stood there for a long time, the sun shining softly on her face making it glow even more radiantly, her eyes closed, the rustling of the leaves, the singing of birds and the sound of the wind dancing over the lake greeting her like a gentle whisper. She still looked distraught by all that had happened to her the previous day but she understood it now: all wasn't lost. Kazuya would live with her through their son, Jin.

_"Yes. This is how you will live with me from now on. This is how you will fulfill that promise you made to me. You'll be here with me. And you'll be there to take me when I go..."_ she sighed, her eyes closed, _"...That is what I know. That is what will keep me going."_

She breathed in the fresh aroma of the forest and closed her eyes, feeling life brew up inside her. Slowly as she opened her eyes she saw small birds and animals gather around her as if welcoming her back to Yakushima--this world that lay on the border heaven. Birds sat on her shoulders and a small squirrel climbed up her arm and to her shoulder. Slowly more animals appeared and she greeted them all, for a brief moment forgetting about everything else. She looked ahead of her and from the hill she was standing on she could see the lake far down in the distance. She took in a deep breath again. Memories were flooding back at her. With every passing moment and every tree, every shrub she saw reminded her of nothing but Kazuya. Each one of them seemingly retold her his story...a ballad of a devil who found his way back to grace.

After a long time, when the sun had started to set near the hills, Jun reached the lake. It was looking as lovely as it always did, with the aurora sky reincarnated in its surface like a thin delicate mask of reality that would burst upon the slightest touch. She continued walking till she stood at a particular spot near the lake. It was small clearing in the field with the lake behind it and the forest surrounding it protectively. It was the same spot where Kazuya had brought her all those weeks ago, to the house that was their haven, however short-lived it was. She stood in the center of that small clearing, her shadowy form prominent in the orange glow of the setting sun. She stood there hearing their laughter, hearing those words of love, and reliving those moments again and again and again—she knew she would be for as long as she lived. That would be her respite, her escape to all that that was pure and real and meaningful.

The sun had set almost completely, a reddish glow of light escaping from behind the shallow hills. The lake was alive with this shimmering light; small ripples brushing over its fragile surface. There was silence, and shadows and stillness. But there was a beautiful orange glow of light a little further beyond the hills, so far and yet so close that one could almost reach out and touch it.

And in the middle of all this was Jun standing still, staring ahead silently, her arms folded protectively around her stomach...

**-The End-**

* * *

comments: and so it ends. Kazuya dies, leaving behind a pregnant Jun to raise their lovechild, Jin. A bitter sweet story with a bitter sweet ending just like the original story of Kazuya and Jun. Storywise Tekken 2 was the best amongst the whole series as it gave the otherwise cliched, dull story a touch of humanity and complexity that fighting games generally don't have (Street Fighter anyone?). 

Personally, I had a blast writing this fan fiction for all of you. Thanks for all the reviews people (I think I replied to all of you). Kazuya + Jun forever!

Love & Peace.

Sado


End file.
